Meadows, Manners and Merlin
by thunderful
Summary: What might have happened if Elizabeth really was as good at reading people as she first seemed to think she was, if Darcy had better manners, and if there was a special friend to help them along...
1. Chapter 1

I always wondered what might have happened if Elizabeth really was as good at reading people as she first seemed to think she was, and if Darcy had better manners. Though Merlin is in this story, there is no magic.

Big thank you to my beta Debra Anne, who also has some great P&P stories ;)

**Chapter 1**

_Elizabeth Bennet had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time Mr. Darcy had been standing near enough for her to overhear a conversation between him and Mr. Bingley, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friend to join it._

_"Come, Darcy," said he, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."_

_"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."_

_"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them, you see, uncommonly pretty."_

_"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Mr. Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet._

_"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."_

_"Which do you mean?" and turning round, he looked for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, "She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me." (Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 3)  
><em>

Fighting back tears, Elizabeth hurried out of the room and onto the balcony. Why his words pierced her more than her mother's, she could only guess, but she supposed that it was because she had always known her mother was fickle with her opinions. She had therefore grown impervious to her mother's cutting remarks, and put downs about Elizabeth's beauty in comparison to her classically beautiful and sweet sister Jane. However, to hear that the handsomest man she had ever seen had only found her tolerable was particularly painful. She leant on the edge of the balcony and let the tears trickle down, trying to pull herself together before anyone found her like this.

Darcy was feeling disgusted with himself. He had seen an acutely pained expression cross Miss Elizabeth's face after his remark, and then she had rushed out of the room. Never before had he felt like such a cad. Luckily, nobody else had seen her exit, for they were all concentrating on their next dance partners. Determined to set right his mistake, he silently slipped out the door he had seen her exit from, and found her staring out from the balcony rail. In the moonlight, he could see tear tracks glistening on her cheeks, and he inwardly kicked himself for causing her so much pain with his offhand remark. He walked up to her quietly and offered her his handkerchief.

The last thing Elizabeth had expected was a handkerchief held out before her. She followed the arm back to its owner, eyes widening in surprise to find the handsome face of the very man who had insulted her. "I am sorry," he said softly, the rich timbre of his voice oddly soothing.

She accepted the handkerchief and sighed as she used it to blot her tears. "Do not apologise for speaking the truth. Heaven knows I should not be offended when I hear the same from my own mother often enough."

"Your mother insults your beauty?" His eyes widened in shock. He stared at her upturned face incredulously. Now that he had had the opportunity for a more thorough look, he found her quite bewitching. Her eyes, even clouded with tears, were entrancing, and she had a very pretty face. She was perhaps not as classically beautiful as her sister, but he found her looks infinitely more preferable.

"I am afraid so. I have learnt, for the large part, to ignore her remarks, for she can be rather petty, and besides, I know Jane is more beautiful than I." She did not know why she was telling this to a relative stranger, especially one who had insulted her so, but it just came rushing out. She sighed. "I suppose hearing the most handsome man I have ever seen refer to me as only tolerable, simply cut far deeper than my mother's words ever could." She bowed her head, cheeks flushing with colour.

Darcy was finding that he could not bear her sad face any longer. He was feeling incredibly guilty for his thoughtless remark, and very sad on her behalf. He took one of her hands and turned her slightly to look at him. "Miss Bennet, my remark was thoughtless, and incorrect, for I was merely trying to discourage my friend from making me dance. I hate to admit this, but I am rather uncomfortable at balls, where everyone is often staring at me, and that makes me quite irritable. I barely glanced at you, and would have made the same remark had you been Aphrodite herself. In truth, now that I have had the opportunity to observe your features for more than half a second, I find that you are indeed quite beautiful, and that it was most blasphemous of me to have made such an insulting and incorrect comment earlier. I hope you can find it within you to forgive me."

His gaze was earnest, and while Elizabeth would have been initially inclined to disbelieve his words, she had been blessed from a young age with the instinctive ability to read the truth on people's faces. It had served her well over the years, and she had quickly learnt who her true friends were and who were not. Mr Darcy was not lying.

"Thank you, Mr Darcy, it is most kind of you, and you have my forgiveness," she said softly.

"On the contrary, Miss Bennet, it was most ungentlemanly of me to have made such an untrue remark in the first place. Thank you for your forgiveness." He was relieved and thankful that she seemed to have such a kind nature - there were many who might have held a grudge.

They relapsed into an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say now that Darcy had received her forgiveness. Both scrambled for a topic, with Elizabeth finally striking upon something she was curious about. "Tell me, Mr Darcy, you have an estate in Derbyshire if the rumours are to be believed." At this, he tensed, desperately hoping that she would not turn out to be another fortune hunter after his estate, but her next words impressed him. "What crops does your estate grow?"

He found himself both surprised and relaxed as he leaned on the rail beside her. He had never met a female with an interest in crops and farming before. "Indeed, the rumours are true. My estate in Derbyshire is called Pemberley, and its primary crops are wheat and sugar beet, although we do have seasonal crops of maize and many vegetables, especially potatoes. We also run a large flock of sheep for wool and a small herd of cattle for meat." He was rather gratified to see that instead of her eyes glazing over in ignorance like most ladies' did when hearing talk of farming, she was gazing at him with interest. "Pemberley also has a vast orchard of fruit trees, and a large conservatory that houses many citrus, and some of my sister's and my favourite fruits."

"Well, while your estate does indeed seem as grand as the rumours, and you seem to farm very profitable crops, it is perhaps your conservatory that I am most envious of. My father's estate, Longbourn, grows wheat and potatoes mainly, and only has a small orchard. I dearly love fruit, and I would love the variety that you must have available to you all year round." Her voice was friendly and sincere.

Never in his life had Darcy ever met a lady who was more interested in his fruit trees than his money. "Indeed, my sister and I greatly enjoy all the fruits that our orchard and conservatory offer."

"Do you by any chance house a tangerine tree in your conservatory? For I have only ever had the opportunity to try one once, and it quickly became one of my favourite fruits, although, since they are from China, they seem to be difficult to acquire." She smiled as she thought back to the time her Uncle Gardiner had accepted some as partial payment from a foreign merchant.

He smiled in return. "I do; it was my mother's favourite fruit, for it has a much richer and sweeter flavour than an orange. My father made sure to acquire four such trees for my mother, and they have grown quite large now, and bear many fruit." His face softened as he thought of happy memories of his mother enjoying her tangerines. "We also acquired a pomelo tree some years ago that bears sweet fruit as well."

"Oh! I have heard of pomelos, but I have never had the opportunity to try one before." Her eyes were bright with interest and Darcy was enchanted. "I am afraid you are making me more envious than ever over your conservatory. I need only hear that you also grow strawberries, and I am sure that I shall turn a particularly unbecoming shade of green," she laughed, and Darcy found her even more beautiful. He realised that she was quickly becoming one of the most beautiful women of his acquaintance.

"Well then, I am afraid you shall have to buy new dresses to match the change in your complexion, as my conservatory houses many strawberry plants. They are my favourite fruit," he admitted, smiling down at her. She could not help smiling back and admiring his handsome features in the moonlight.

"They are mine as well, for I love nothing more than to sit under the shade of a large tree with fresh strawberries and a bowl of thick cream." She closed her eyes in rapture, and Darcy quickly elevated her status to the most beautiful and entrancing woman he had ever seen. Then she opened her eyes with a soft sigh. "Well perhaps we should change the subject, for I have always thought that envy was a particularly horrible shade, and I should not like to wear it. Tell me what breed of sheep you run, for I have been trying to convince my father to make a foray into sheep, and have been researching the best breeds."

"We have a large flock of both Leicester Longwool sheep, and some Merino sheep which my father and I imported from Spain. They all produce large fleeces of high quality wool"

"Oh, yes, those are the exact breeds I liked best when I researched sheep. I thought it would be best to start off with the Leicester Longwool, for it is quite expensive to acquire and import Merinos. It is my opinion that it would be best to gradually incorporate more Merinos into the flock at a later date, after ensuring that the first, small flock are doing well and producing large fleeces."

"Your farming sense is sound, and I find myself most intrigued, Miss Bennet. I have never met a lady with so much knowledge of such things." Darcy could feel his fascination for her growing.

"Well, with only five daughters and no sons, my father found no reason to censure my interest in farming," she blushed and hoped he would not think her unladylike for her interests.

"Then it is fortunate that I followed you, for otherwise I would be stuck in the ballroom attempting to feign interest in silk and lace. That seems to be the most popular things for young ladies to talk about in my presence, and I confess that I know little about either."

"I am sorry to admit that neither do I. When I go to the modiste, I do not bother with the names and colours of fabrics, I simply choose those which I think looks best," she laughed lightly and he chuckled, delighted with her.

"I accompanied my sister to her modiste for her first few visits, but after that, I made sure my aunt was available when Georgiana wished to go, for the plethora of fabrics was simply overwhelming and my sister appeared to be disappointed in me when I could not tell the difference between baby blue and a pale sky blue." He looked appropriately abashed, and she laughed, fascinated with this intriguing man, who had at first seemed so stern and distant.

"Your mother could not accompany her?"

"I am afraid she passed many years ago, and my father was also lost to us more than five years gone. It is now only my sister, who is more than ten years my junior, and myself."He had never admitted such private things before to a stranger, but as they talked, he was already beginning to feel the foundations of a friendship being built. He felt he could trust her.

"I am sorry for your loss. It cannot have been easy to lose both parents and be forced to raise your sister while running a large estate," her words were soft and genuine - a far cry from the fake platitudes of the ton that he had received when his father passed.

"Thank you. It was not, but I share guardianship of my sister Georgiana with my cousin, who is a colonel in the army, and Georgiana is by nature quiet and shy. It has been a delight to see her grow up, though I wish she could have stayed a child forever. I dread the day I shall have to hand her over to a deserving husband," he sighed, and his features saddened as he thought of how close he had come to losing her last summer.

"While it will not be easy, I am sure when the time comes, you will acquit yourself admirably and relinquish her to a worthy man who loves her," she tried to reassure him after noticing his sad face.

"Unfortunately, my sister was recently taken advantage of by an old family friend who was looking for revenge upon me" He sighed sadly and glanced at her. He found her eyeing him with genuine sympathy, and it gave him the resolve to continue his story. "I had refused to give him a valuable living as a parson. His disreputable actions towards young girls, and penchant for gambling were well known, so I rejected him. Last summer, he found my sister and attempted to convince her to elope with him for her dowry, though she was but fifteen. Luckily, I arrived in time for her to confess all to me, and he had not compromised her, so he was sent on his way. Unfortunately, she was devastated by the idea that she would be taken advantage of for her dowry, for I have always endeavoured to keep her sheltered from the evils of the world. She is now quite withdrawn, and I did not wish to leave her, but my family felt that seeing me only served to remind her of her guilt, and so I decided to leave her with my uncle and aunt and come with Bingley." He had shocked himself by confessing his private affairs to a virtual stranger, but he instinctively knew that she would not use this knowledge against him, nor spread it around.

Elizabeth was touched by his confession, and felt sorry for the hardships he had faced. "I hope she will recover her spirits soon, and that you will do the same, for I can see that you are also feeling guilty; and until you absolve yourself, your sister will feel remorse over injuring you as well," her soft voice soothed him as he thought over her words. "My own philosophy is to remember the past only as it gives me pleasure, for it cannot be changed, it can only be learned from."

"Thank you, I believe you are right. I will endeavour to adopt you philosophy, although I fear it will be a steep learning curve. I only ask that you not divulge the information I revealed to you about my sister, for she would be devastated if rumours were started." His eyes begged for her discretion.

"Rest assured, Mr Darcy, that I will not betray your trust in me." Her eyes were sincere, and Darcy relaxed.

"You have my thanks." Upon hearing music reach a crescendo inside, Darcy suddenly realised that they had been out on the balcony for an entire set. "Perhaps we should go in now, before someone misses us," he proposed reluctantly. He had been enjoying his conversation with Elizabeth. She had considerably brightened an evening that he had been sure he would not enjoy.

She nodded. "It would be best if I slipped in first, so that no one thinks anything untoward has occurred," she suggested. He agreed, disinclined to give up her company, but knowing that it was the right choice.

"I shall see you later then, Miss Bennet. It was a pleasure talking to you." He took her hand and bestowed a soft kiss on it.

She blushed, and was glad that the moonlight hid her reddened cheeks. "Goodbye for now then, sir," she quickly returned inside and headed over to retrieve some refreshment, hoping distance and a cold drink would encourage her cheeks to stop glowing. A short time later, she spotted the tall form of Mr Darcy re-entering the room.

Luckily, nobody had noticed their disappearance, for they were all either dancing, gossiping, or watching the dancers. She sipped her glass of punch and watched as her sisters danced happily with their partners; Jane, especially, seemed quite pleased under her peaceful facade as she danced, glancing periodically over at Mr Bingley. Elizabeth smiled, pleased that her sister seemed to have found an amiable man. She was sure he must have many good qualities to be such a prized friend of Mr Darcy's.

Darcy, upon his return, had immediately ascertained Elizabeth's location and wondered how he could get a proper introduction to her, since he had turned down Charles' offer earlier. He had been relieved to note that Caroline Bingley, Charles' sister, had been caught in conversation with one of the matrons, and had therefore been unable to seek him out and stay by his side like a leech, as she was wont to do.

Still searching for a way to get back to the woman who had captured his interest so thoroughly, his eyes landed on Sir William Lucas, who loved to be helpful and was the evening's host. Moving casually in that direction, and closer to Elizabeth at the same time, he continued on his path until Sir William noticed him. "Ah, Mr Darcy! How are you enjoying this evening?"

"It has brought me far more pleasure than I had anticipated, sir. I want only for a dance partner for the next set, and I believe I will have had a most enjoyable evening."

His hint was immediately taken up, and upon seeing Darcy's gaze land on Miss Elizabeth, he smiled. "Indeed. Allow me to introduce you to one of Hertfordshire's beauties. She is a most desirable dance partner, and you are lucky that she does not appear to be engaged right now." He led an eager Darcy closer.

Elizabeth spotted the two men and smiled, placing her empty cup upon the table as they reached her. "Miss Elizabeth, allow me to introduce you to Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, in Derbyshire. Mr Darcy, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Would you do me the honour of dancing the next set with me?" Darcy was polite as he gently took her hand and bowed over it. Elizabeth curtsied in response.

"Mr Darcy, I am happy to meet you, and my next set is yours." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth." He returned her smile. Sir William was pleased to have been of service, and left to find someone else to aid.

"Well done, sir," Elizabeth congratulated him once Sir William had gone, for quickly finding a way to be introduced properly to her.

"Thank you. I found it far easier than I expected, for I have never needed to engineer an introduction before. I find that normally there are far too many people looking to be introduced to me," he admitted sheepishly.

"I am sorry you have had to experience that, and I certainly do not envy you that," he could see the sincerity in her eyes, but then she suddenly smiled impishly, "but I suppose that is the price one must pay if they are to have a conservatory." He could not help but chuckle as her eyes sparkled mischievously up at him.

"It would appear so, Miss Elizabeth." As they waited for the current dance to finish, they conversed more thoroughly on farming practices. Darcy was delighted to find that she was indeed well read on the subject, and had been the impetus behind many of the improvements to her father's estate. Elizabeth was likewise pleased to discover that Darcy was very intelligent, and treated her as an equal, rather than using the condescending tone that she often received when attempting to talk to gentlemen about farming.

Soon enough, it was time for their dance set. Darcy extended his arm to her, and she smiled as she took it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Darcy found himself eagerly anticipating this dance - a novelty after the many dances he had danced over the years simply out of duty.

Bingley, leading Jane to the floor for their second dance together of the evening, stumbled as he saw his normally grave friend standing on the dance floor. Even more surprising was that his partner was none other than Elizabeth Bennet - the lady he had refused to dance with earlier. But what was most shocking of all was the soft smile Darcy was wearing. Bingley could count on two hands the number of times he had seen his friend smile. It was such a rare occurrence that he found himself staring for a few seconds, his mouth wide open in shock before he caught Darcy's eye. His friend quirked an eyebrow at him, seeming amused by his astonishment. He quickly recovered and took his place across from Jane.

Darcy chuckled as the dance started. "My friend seemed rather shocked to find me dancing."

"Indeed he did. It seems your behaviour was most surprising to him," Elizabeth laughed.

"No doubt I will be interrogated as to my motives later this evening. I am sure he is at this very moment wondering whether I have gone mad, to be willingly doing something I have often professed a dislike for," he admitted.

"Well I hope you are not currently finding the activity too distasteful," She eyed him with a touch of flirtation in her enchanting eyes.

"No, indeed. I am finding that I am enjoying it very much. Perhaps I simply had the wrong partners for previous dances."

"Well, I am pleased that this has not turned into a trial for you." Her bright smile was infectious, and Bingley nearly missed another step as his friend's small smile morphed into the largest grin he had ever seen adorn Darcy's face.

Caroline Bingley, who had also been shocked to see Darcy on the dance floor, glowered with jealously when the country chit he was dancing with managed to evoke a bright smile from him. She had never seen Darcy smile before, and was upset that she could do nothing about it, stuck as she was with Mrs Long, who was prattling away about her nieces. She was quickly turning a sickly green that clashed horribly with the orange gown she was wearing.

Someone else was also watching with concealed fury. All her plans would be shattered if he fell for the smiles of this country savage.

Darcy was blissfully oblivious, enjoying the feeling of Elizabeth's hand in is, and the warmth her smiles evoked in him. They conversed animatedly on agricultural books, before moving on to poetry and novels. He found himself disappointed when the set ended. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Elizabeth. It was the most enjoyment I have had in a long time."

"You are more than welcome, Mr Darcy. I, too, greatly enjoyed our dance," she admitted, for she too had found great pleasure in their dance and conversation.

"Perhaps at the next occasion where there is dancing, you would honour me with another dance?" While it was irregular to ask for dances before knowing of any events, he found he needed to reassure himself that he would have a chance to dance with her again, and hopefully he would get to enjoy the feelings dancing with her had evoked again.

"I would be delighted."

"Is your last set taken? If not, perhaps..."

"I am afraid it is," she said regretfully, "but I look forward to our next opportunity to dance."

"As do I. Good night, Miss Elizabeth." With a bow he left her, and her next partner was quick to claim her for the last set of the evening. Darcy found himself back on the sidelines watching jealously.

* * *

><p>I will try and update daily!<p>

Let me know what you thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darcy spent the entire last set watching Miss Elizabeth. She, in turn, spent much of the first half exchanging glances with him. Thanks to her talent at reading faces, they could almost converse simply through looks. Darcy would indicate with his eyes an object in the room, such as a painting, book, etc., and Elizabeth would subtly shift her eyes, or smile slightly as an indication of approval or not. In turn, Darcy would give his own opinion. Halfway through the set though, Elizabeth began to feel guilty for ignoring her current dance partner. Conveying her feelings with a quick glance at Darcy, to which he responded with an understanding grimace, she refocused her attention back onto her dance partner.

Darcy found himself quickly becoming jealous of the young man she was dancing with, even though he was obviously not competition. The boy was only about seventeen, and had obviously not been to many dances, for he looked quite awkward and unsure of himself. Darcy admired the way Elizabeth was putting him at ease with her kind and friendly manner, but he couldn't help wishing her attentions were focused on him.

He was surprised by the strength of his feelings and the speed with which they had come on. He had only ever heard of such cases before in romantic novels, like the ones his sister liked to read. His own circle tended to marry for connections and money, not for love. Just thinking of the word love was a shock to him, for already it seemed to fit with his image of Elizabeth. He knew he would have much to ponder later that evening, but for the moment, he wished to focus on learning more about her in the coming weeks.

Assured as he was that Bingley already seemed interested in Jane Bennet, he was confident that he would be able to simply tag along on Bingley's calls, and hopefully have many conversations with the bright and intelligent Miss Elizabeth.

Finally the last dance ended. Darcy watched as Elizabeth and her partner exchanged the usual pleasantries that followed a dance, and parted ways. He was gratified when she immediately looked for him. He started towards her, but was grabbed by Bingley. "Come on, Darcy, it is time to say our goodbyes for the night. I know how eager you normally are to leave assemblies." Darcy gritted his teeth in annoyance as he sent Elizabeth a regretful look. She returned it with an understanding one, and he reluctantly followed Bingley, attempting to look pleasant as they made their rounds.

Finally they reached the Bennets, and while Bingley said good night to the family, Darcy took Elizabeth's hand, bowing over it. "Thank you very much for the pleasant dance and conversation tonight, Miss Elizabeth, I hope we meet again soon."

"As do I, sir," she blushed lightly. As he released her hand, they noticed Elizabeth's entire family and Bingley staring at them with open mouths. Darcy inwardly groaned at the attention, but could not regret it when he had gotten to hold Elizabeth's hand, and look deeply into her beautiful eyes once again, before they left.

As none of them were saying anything, Darcy took it upon himself to break the silence. "Mrs Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Mary, Miss Catherine, Miss Lydia, it is wonderful to have met you tonight, and I look forward to seeing you all again soon," he said politely, grateful he had remembered all the names Sir William had mentioned when he tried to introduce them earlier.

This broke Bingley out of his astonishment. "Yes, indeed, we shall look forward to furthering our acquaintance with you," he bowed to them and led Darcy out and into their carriage.

The ride home was silent. Caroline was fuming, the Hursts stared out the windows, and Bingley knew he could not question Darcy until they were in private. Darcy spent the ride thinking about the pleasure in which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow.

When they finally got back to Netherfield, Miss Bingley retired immediately, and was quickly followed by the Hursts. Darcy and Bingley settled in the library, where Bingley poured them each a tumbler of brandy. Handing one to Darcy, he settled back in a chair and cocked a questioning eye at him. "Well?"

"I know you are prone to finding angels, Bingley, but this time I think I have found one myself. Miss Elizabeth is beautiful, intelligent and lively. I do not think I have ever met her equal," he sighed.

"But you told me she was not handsome enough to tempt you, and then the next time I turn around, you are dancing with her and wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen on you." Bingley still could not get over his shock.

"Yes, well I barely gave her half a glance before making that comment, and she heard us." Bingleys eyes opened wide. "Yes, I know. I have never felt so disgusted in myself. She left the room, and I followed her out onto the balcony, where I found her in tears." He was well aware that his manners had been appalling.

"It is a wonder that she allowed you anywhere near her after that."

"I know, but I thank my good fortune that she did. After I apologized, we started talking, and I do not think I have ever enjoyed a conversation more." He smiled in remembrance.

"What on earth did you talk about?"

"Fruit trees, sheep, farming and books," Darcy said loftily, as if everyone conversed on those topics at an assembly.

Bingley nearly choked on his sip of brandy. "Darcy! You do not mean to tell me you have found a woman who actually likes to converse about such things?" When he nodded in satisfaction, Bingley could not help grinning. "Then it appears you have finally found the perfect woman for you, for you could not be happy with a society wife at Pemberley."

Darcy nodded. "We have only known each other for mere hours though, Bingley, do not count on anything just yet," He cautioned, though he was already beginning to feel new emotions at the very thought of Miss Elizabeth. "But I can say that I am most eager to get to know her better. Now, what about you and Miss Jane Bennet? Have you found yourself another angel?"

Bingley sighed, eyes glazing over as he thought of Jane Bennet's ethereal beauty. "Is she not the most beautiful woman you have ever laid eyes on? I am sure she must be from heaven itself, for she has the sweetest temperament to match her beauty."

"Miss Elizabeth is far more beautiful," Darcy blurted out before glancing down at Bingley's amused look. "I will admit that Jane Bennet has the more classical beauty, but Miss Elizabeth is simply stunning, especially her eyes." Bingley was surprised. He knew Darcy must feel deeply to be admitting such things after only a brief acquaintance with the girl. He was normally very tight lipped, and Bingley had never heard him compliment a woman's beauty before, that was not a relative.

"Well, luckily I prefer her elder sister. From what Miss Bennet said, Miss Elizabeth is quite fiery."

Darcy grinned wolfishly. "I know." They did not talk much after that, both preferring to spend the time musing over their preferred lady before heading to bed. Before he fell asleep, Darcy vacillated between disgust over his appalling manners earlier that night, and musing over the beauty of Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was travelling home with an astonished and curious group of females. She quickly deflected her mother's enquiries, claiming that she and Mr Darcy had been introduced by Sir William, and he had been obliged to ask her to dance. They had spent their time discussing books. This received a wail of despair from Mrs Bennet. "Oh, Lizzy, you will never catch a husband if you persist in proving how much smarter you are than them. It makes them feel insulted, and then no one will offer for you." Elizabeth and her sisters exchanged amused smiles at their mother's rants. "At least Jane seemed to attract Mr Bingley," Mrs Bennet consoled herself.

When they got home, they immediately headed to bed, too tired to stay up for much longer. After preparing for the night, they all congregated in Jane's room, all five of them piling together on the bed to talk. Lizzy could see, even in the soft candlelight, the eager curiosity on her sisters' faces.

Lydia was the first to speak up. "Well I suppose Mr Darcy is not half as bad as he first seemed. When he first walked into the assembly tonight, he looked very grave and forbidding, but when he left, he was far more polite. What did you think of him, Lizzy?" All the sisters had learnt from a young age to trust their sister's instincts with people. They themselves could never hide anything from her, no matter how hard she tried to give them their privacy. Thanks to Elizabeth's influence, they were all quite intelligent and discerning about the true characters of others, acutely aware of how looks could be deceiving. Her younger sisters might enjoy acting like flirts in company, but underneath that carefree visage, they were neither silly nor naive. Jane and Elizabeth had seen to that.

"He is very intelligent, and a wonderful conversationalist. Unfortunately, he is quite reserved, and uncomfortable at large gatherings, where he hardly knows anyone, and he tries to avoid most people, for they are usually more interested in his wealth and connections rather than him. He has also already lost both his parents and is responsible for his much younger sister, so I do not think he finds much pleasure in dancing at the moment," she explained as her thoughts went to the handsome man.

"Oh, how sad for him. It must be difficult for him to find many true friends," Kitty sighed, pitying the poor man.

"Yes, it is most fortunate for him that he seems to have a loyal friend in Mr Bingley." Jane interjected.

"Yes, but did you see the way Miss Bingley watched him like a hawk? Why, she looked positively green when Mr Darcy danced with you," Lydia giggled. The rest had to chuckle at that.

"Lydia!" Jane scolded, but her sisters were not fooled, for a small smile played on her lips.

"How old is Miss Darcy?" Mary asked.

"About Lydia's age, and far shyer than her brother. He seems to worry dreadfully about her, and it is obvious that he cares a great deal for her."

"Well, it must be difficult for both of them. Can you imagine losing everyone in your family but one? I cannot even fathom how sad that would be," all the sisters looked glum at the mere thought.

"Yes, so I simply tried to distract him with other subjects in an attempt to make him more comfortable," she smiled as she remembered their conversations.

"What did you talk to him about then, Lizzy?" Lydia was always curious.

"Mainly farming, sheep, books and, of course, fruit. I have found a fellow strawberry lover, and he even professes to have my second favourite fruit, tangerines, growing on his estate."

The girls all smiled fondly at their country-hearted sister. "Only you, Lizzy, would spend time talking about fruit, of all things, to a gentleman in an effort to make them more comfortable," Mary said fondly.

"Yes, well I had the good fortune to find that he is very intelligent, treats me as an equal despite my being a woman, and has exceedingly good taste in both books and fruit," she grinned smugly, and her sisters laughed.

"One day, Lizzy, you will realize that peaches are by far the best fruit," Kitty teased her.

"I do not think so, Kitty, for I have had twenty years to change my mind, and it still has not happened."

"I suppose he is quite handsome is he not?" Lydia mused. All the girls watched with interest as Elizabeth blushed and looked away - a sure sign that she fancied the tall and handsome gentleman. "If he did not look so grave and foreboding when he walked in, then he would have been surrounded with girls."

"Yes, which is exactly why he wears that cold mask, I suppose, for it seems to be rather effective," Mary commented.

"Indeed. If we did not have Lizzy to rely upon, I am sure I would have thought him perfectly horrible by now, "Kitty commented, and Lydia nodded.

"Well, thankfully, we have found that he is very much a gentleman. Now, what did you think of Mr Bingley, Jane? He seemed to find you a very agreeable dance partner." Lizzy knew that if she had allowed them to question her further on Mr Darcy, she might find herself admitting more than she wished to about how well she already liked the gentleman, and she was not ready to do that yet.

"Oh, he is perfectly amiable, and everything a gentleman ought to be," Jane gushed. The girls all refocussed their attention and continued gossiping further into the night about the ball.

When Elizabeth awoke in the morning, she found herself lying next to Jane, with Kitty across them and Lydia's head resting on her stomach. Mary was at their feet. All of them were in a tangle of limbs. Knowing the late hour they had stayed up until last night talking, and that they would all still be sound asleep, she slowly extracted herself and went back to her room. Dressing quickly, she grabbed a muffin from the kitchens and headed out for a refreshing morning ramble. The weather was unaccountably mild this year, and she was yet to have been forced to miss a walk due to bad weather in many months.

She was only halfway to her destination when she heard the steady fall of a horse's hooves coming closer. Turning, she smiled to see a large black stallion with the tall gentleman she had just been musing on astride him. When he reached her, he swung down off the horse and gathered his reins. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth."

"Good morning, Mr Darcy, I see you are taking in the countryside. Do you find Hertfordshire to your liking?"

"From the little I have seen, it is indeed a very pretty country, although I must confess to preferring the wild landscape of Derbyshire."

"Of course, one would not expect anything less than loyalty to your own land, though I am glad you appreciate Hertfordshire's beauties."

"Indeed, there is much beauty to be found here." His meaning was unmistakable as he looked deeply into her eyes. She blushed prettily.

"You need not make any further amends for last night. I assure you that you are completely forgiven. If you continue on in this vein, I will be in your debt and have to come up with some pretty compliments on your own looks."

"I was not making amends, Miss Elizabeth, but stating a fact. If, however, you feel the need to return the compliment, I shall not turn them away," he teased her and she laughed, delighted to find that he did indeed have a sense of humour when away from social situations.

His horse noticed that he was not receiving any attention and nudged his master insistently. Darcy reached up and rubbed the horse's cheek fondly. Noticing Elizabeth eyeing the horse in an appreciating manner, he asked, "Do you ride?"

"On occasion, but not as often as I would like. I am afraid that I only ride when there is no one around to see me, for I prefer to ride astride the horse. It is far more comfortable and stable than riding aside. My father and Jane know, of course, and it is often my father's gelding that I use, however one must ride quite early in the morning to avoid people and the looks and censure that would follow. I hope you do not think to poorly of my unladylike habits." She looked sheepishly up at him.

"On the contrary, I find you refreshing. I taught my sister to ride, and she also prefers to ride astride when I am her only company. I found that I would much rather that she feel secure astride a horse rather than perched precariously to one side." Everything he learnt about Elizabeth only served to enthral him further. She was unlike any woman he had ever met.

"I completely agree. I am glad to find you mirror my sentiments," she beamed up at him, and he could not help himself from smiling back - something he was finding to be a common occurrence around this fascinating woman. "I do tend to drive a small gig most days, so that I may take our tenants any medicines or supplies they may need."

Darcy was impressed. Not only was she knowledgeable about farming, but she took care of her father's tenants and was intelligent and, best of all, she had no intentions of fawning over him. "My cousin Anne drives a phaeton for her health, but my sister has never shown an inclination for it. She prefers her own mount."

She advanced closer and held out a hand to his stallion. "What is the name of your handsome steed, Mr Darcy?"

"His name is Merlin, after the famous magician, for he can escape from almost any enclosure just like magic." Elizabeth laughed in delight as the big stallion nuzzled her palm. She reached up to stroke his neck affectionately. "It started when he was only a young colt - not yet weaned off his mother's milk. He would escape from their pen and take off, happily frolicking though the forest while his mother would be frantically running up and down the fence calling for him. He would always return later though, and stand by the gate waiting to be let back in." Elizabeth's eyes danced in amusement.

"Well, it seems he was aptly named. You are a very handsome steed, are you not, Merlin?" The great horse bobbed his head up and down in agreement, and Darcy could not help but laugh at his horse's lively antics with Elizabeth. "I see his story bears many similarities to my own childhood, for I, too, would often escape from the house and take long walks though the countryside, without a thought to how distraught my mother would be to find me gone. More often than not, my father would be sent out and would find me high up in the branches of a tree and enjoying the elevated view of nature." Darcy was amused, seeing the joy for life that seemed to emanate from Elizabeth. "So I quite understand Merlin's actions." She patted the horse fondly. "It seems we are kindred spirits, Merlin." The horse bobbed his head again and gently nuzzled her hair.

"He is also the most intelligent horse I have ever had at Pemberley, and has been my companion for eight years."

"I can see that, you are very lucky to have such a fine and intelligent companion. It seems I have found yet another reason to be envious of you, Mr Darcy," she smiled teasingly at him.

"Though I have many things, Miss Elizabeth, I would give up much of them to have your joy for life and happiness. All the riches in the world will not bring back my parents or make my sister happy," he sighed, looking at her seriously.

"All the more reason why you should learn to find something about every day that brings you joy, whether it be an especially sweet and juicy strawberry, a lovely ramble through the woods, or the most expensive gifts money can buy," she dearly hoped her new friend would find more happiness in his life.

"You show great wisdom, and I shall endeavour to follow your advice," at that moment, he felt that he had already found the thing that brought him joy that day – Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"Then I wish you happy, Mr Darcy," she smiled brightly at him, and when he returned it, she felt her breath quicken. He was so very handsome when he smiled.

All of a sudden, Merlin made a quick step sideways and nudged Elizabeth firmly in the back. She lurched forward into Darcy's arms with a gasp. When she looked up, his gaze had darkened and she was acutely aware of his firm body pressed up against hers. Warmth shot through her. She had never been this close to any male other than her father, and she was finding that she quite liked the feelings Darcy was evoking in her.

Darcy was also revelling in the feeling of her soft, lush body against his. He was desperately trying to get his body under control as he gazed into her enchanting eyes.

"It seems your horse is trying to tell us something, Mr Darcy," she whispered. It felt so intimate to Darcy, having her so close to him. The only females he had ever allowed so close were his mother and Georgiana, for he was an incredibly private person.

"It does indeed, Miss Elizabeth."

"Tell me, does your horse normally give good advice?"

"He does. In fact, the last time was when I was pondering travelling last summer to see my sister a few days earlier. I was unsure of whether I should, but I was missing her, so I asked Merlin whether I should go, and he bobbed his head in agreement. Because of that, I got to my sister before she could elope with that despicable rake. Normally, however, his decisions tend to be which path we should take on our rides when we reach a fork. Today he brought me along this path, where we precipitately met you."

"Then it seems your horse is indeed as wise as his name implies."

"Yes, I find myself quite interested in following his advice. What is your opinion?" He knew he shouldn't be this forward. In fact, he should have stepped away from her by now, but he could not bring himself to move.

"I am finding his advice most tempting," she whispered back, her eyes locking with his. Both read in the eyes of the other the budding and reciprocated feelings. There was also the knowledge that they needed to let go. With a sigh, Darcy released her, and they both stepped back reluctantly. Merlin shook his head and nudged Elizabeth back into Darcy's arms. They locked eyes and laughed at the insistent horse.

They reluctantly parted again, with Darcy grabbing Merlin's reins firmly to prevent him from nudging Elizabeth again. Still revelling in the feelings she evoked in him, and the happiness he was feeling at finding his new feelings reciprocated, he sighed happily, but was aware that he could not get too carried away. "Perhaps we should continue walking. Are there any prospects nearby that we should view?"

"Yes, I was on my way to a small meadow in the forest that has a tiny waterfall and a small stream running through it. It is one of my favourite places to visit, and I have yet to share it with anyone. Perhaps you would like to join me?"

"I would be honoured, please lead the way." Darcy was touched that she was willing to share her private place with him.

She gave him a smile, glad he had accepted her offer and proceeded to lead Darcy and Merlin through the forest. They were far off the path, with Elizabeth weaving on an indistinguishable route that was just large enough for Merlin to get through. Darcy was lost almost immediately, but he trusted Elizabeth, and followed her faithfully.

Soon enough they broke through the trees to find a beautiful meadow, soft running water in the background from a small waterfall that only reached Elizabeth's thigh. Sunlight shone through the canopy of trees onto a flat grassy area beneath. "This is beautiful. I can see why you like it here so much," he commented. She beamed at the praise.

"Yes, I often come here to appreciate the beauty of nature, or for solitude. Growing up with four sisters can be quite tiring, and this is where I escape to." She stepped up to one of the trees and reached into a large hollow, standing on the tips of her toes. Out of the hollow, she pulled a large picnic blanket, which she spread on the grass by the side of the stream. Darcy dropped Merlin's reins at one side of the clearing and stepped towards her.

"Will you join me, Mr Darcy?" She sat down on the blanket and smiled up at him. He found her utterly bewitching and lowered himself down beside her with no conscious thought. In an attempt to gather some composure and stop himself from blurting out a proposal right there - which would surely lead her to think him mad, he stared down at the stream. It was not terribly deep, only about knee height, and the clear water ran slowly over coloured stones. Sitting beside the most stunning woman he had ever met, and surrounded by a beautiful clearing, and the calming sound of water running over the waterfall, he had never felt more at peace. He sighed in contentment.

She watched him slowly relax, as she knew he would in such surroundings. "When I am here, the world no longer seems to be such a trial," she commented, "It brings me such peace to come here and contemplate the beauty of nature."

"Indeed," he agreed with a sigh. "It seems I have found something to envy you for. For as surely as you envy me my conservatory, I envy you your secret meadow."

"Well, while you are here, I would be more than happy to share it with you. I hope it brings you peace and happiness to visit here." He was touched by her generosity, for what she had just offered him he valued far more than the money and connections he was constantly presented with by pandering members of the ton. He already had those in abundance. What he needed was joy and contentment - both of which he had found with Elizabeth. He relaxed back beside her and they struck up a conversation.

Over the next week, they met every morning in the meadow, with Merlin chaperoning them as they talked about everything they could think of - books, plays, music, farming, horses, fruit, vegetables, shoes, manners, art, favourite places, games, siblings and more. Darcy learnt a great deal about the rather boisterous family Elizabeth had, and how she loved them all, despite the large range of temperaments. Elizabeth learnt about how hard it had been for Darcy to become the master of Pemberley and his sister's guardian so early. She also learnt more about Georgiana, and Bingley as well - his closest friend.

They steadily fell more in love as they got to know each other further. They catalogued each other's favourite things, and spent much of their time simply drinking in the appearance of the other. Other times their differences of opinion ignited energetic debates that both enjoyed immensely. Darcy found that her eyes looked even more inviting when they sparkled with determination. Both knew their feelings were developing rapidly.

Darcy found himself spending the rest of the day, that he was not with Elizabeth, thinking about her as he trudged after Bingley and Hurst while they went shooting, or made calls. He had thought long and hard about his disparaging remark, and looked at his behaviour over the last couple of years. He was disgusted with himself. Nobody had dared call him out on it because of his wealth, but now he was determined to mend his ways and, while he doubted he would ever be fully at ease in society, he could at least be polite to everyone he met, rather than looking down at them. He was afraid if Elizabeth had not been there to curb him, he might have continued on a path that would have resulted in him turning out like his snobby, dictating Aunt Catherine - a thought that horrified him.

While Elizabeth's lack of wealth would have previously worried him, he found that her character was worth far more to him. Already, he could see himself spending the rest of his days blissfully happy at Pemberley with Elizabeth by his side.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the lovely comments! I'm glad you like it so far and that your curiosity is piqued.<p>

What do you think of Merlin?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth soon found, after her initial meeting with Merlin, that the horse was still quite talented at escaping, despite his large size. Every time she drove out to visit the tenants, he would show up and accompany her. The first time was the very day after their first meeting. Not long after breakfast, Elizabeth had left with a basket of preserved fruits to distribute. She was barely out of sight of Longbourn when a large black beast suddenly sidled up beside her, trotting easily beside the gig. Trojan, the gelding she was driving, gave a light sniff and a welcoming whinny, seemingly unbothered by the accompanying stallion. Elizabeth laughed when she recognised the familiar black horse with his mischievous and intelligent eyes. "Merlin! Should you not be behaving yourself back at Netherfield?" The horse simply snorted in response, keeping pace beside her. Remembering that Darcy had said the horse would return when he wished to, Elizabeth shrugged and allowed him to accompany them. "Well, I suppose if you promise not to cause too much mischief, you can come along." The horse nickered, tossing his head proudly and looking very pleased with himself.

The tenants' children adored the big horse, who would politely take any treats they offered and affectionately snuffle their hair in thanks. He would lie down and allow the younger ones to climb all over him, seeming to have the time of his life playing with them. The mothers, who had at first been intimidated by the huge beast, soon saw how gentle he was and would greet him with a smile and a few kind words. They were all surprised when Elizabeth explained that the horse in question belonged to Mr Darcy, but that he liked to roam free for much of the day. They soon got used to his visits, for he began to accompany Elizabeth on almost all her trips. After the second time he showed up, Elizabeth decided that she did not need to tell Darcy, when he obviously was not worried about what his horse was getting up to, and Merlin was enjoying himself so thoroughly. "It will be our little secret," she reassured the horse, who would head back in the direction of Netherfield once Longbourn was in sight again.

Darcy knew his horse was absenting himself almost every day, but he had grown used to it, and no longer worried about him. Merlin always knew when he was needed and would be waiting for him.

During the week, Bingley and Darcy called on many of their neighbours. Darcy's favourite call was when he and Bingley called at Longbourn a few days after the assembly. He had already spoken to Elizabeth that morning and warned her of their visit. She assured him that she would make a special effort to be there if they would come a little later in the morning, for she was planning to visit Mrs Forester that morning, one of the tenants, who had broken her arm last week.

Merlin did not show up to accompany her on her visits that morning, but Elizabeth assumed that the intelligent horse knew his master needed him. Instead, Elizabeth had to explain to the disappointed children that Merlin had been busy and could not come, for they had all grown fond of the gentle giant of a horse.

When Darcy and Bingley finally neared Longbourn later that morning, he found he was in luck. He had managed to delay Bingley an extra hour, despite Bingley's puzzlement at being made to handle a few estate matters before they left for Longbourn. "I say, Darcy, I would have thought you eager to see Miss Elizabeth again. Why are we here, when we could be over at Longbourn in the company of some beautiful women?" But Darcy, knowing that Miss Elizabeth would not be there if they left early, held Bingley back.

When they finally made their way, Darcy kept an eager lookout in case he happened upon Elizabeth. He was in luck. They had but a mile to go when they came upon Elizabeth, happily driving a small gig down the path. They caught up with her, and Darcy urged Merlin up beside the small cart. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth." She smiled up at him.

"Good morning, Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley. How are you both?"

"We are well, Miss Elizabeth, in fact, we are heading for Longbourn to visit your family," Mr Bingley said as Darcy simply admired Elizabeth for a few moments longer.

"How wonderful. I am sure they shall be delighted. I am returning from delivering some food and medicine to one of our tenants who had a bad fall last week and broke her arm." Darcy could not help but admire her more. He was already picturing her in a similar gig, traversing the trails of Pemberley to visit his own tenants as the mistress.

"I hope you found her well?" he enquired, knowing she had been quite worried about Mrs Forester when they had talked that morning, and that she had been visiting almost every day.

"Oh yes, I was worried earlier in the week when she had a fever, but her fever has broken and she looks to be healing well." Elizabeth's happiness made her glow, and it was all Darcy could do to stop himself from sighing in wonder at her beauty.

"Well then, allow us to accompany you home." Bingley was anxious to speed up their journey, for while Darcy was more than content to stare adoringly at his Miss Bennet, Bingley was looking forward to spending time with a different Miss Bennet.

"Of course." She urged the horse into a trot, easily handling the gig as the gentlemen trotted along beside her. "How do you like Hertfordshire so far, Mr Bingley? Is Netherfield to your liking?"

"It is indeed, Miss Elizabeth. I am already feeling quite settled. The area is superb, the shooting is excellent and the neighbours are friendly."

"That is wonderful, I am sure the neighbourhood will be most gratified to hear it."

Before long, they arrived at Longbourn. Elizabeth eased her horse to a stop as Bingley and Darcy dismounted. The stableboys came out, one taking hold of Elizabeth's horse, while the other took charge of Darcy and Bingley's mounts.

Darcy eagerly moved to the side of the gig, grasping the opportunity to hand down Elizabeth. He was rewarded with a pleased smile and the chance to momentarily hold her hand in his as she stepped down. Instead of releasing her hand afterwards, he simply wrapped it around his arm and allowed her to lead him inside. Bingley followed on their heels.

Once inside, they removed their outerwear and entered the drawing room, announced by Mrs Hill. Mrs Bennet beamed. "Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy, welcome. We are most pleased to see you again." The rest of her daughters also welcomed them. Darcy was amazed. They were all friendly, and yet not one of the Bennet sisters had shown any interest in him for his wealth. They were simply treating him like they would any other acquaintance. Both he and Bingley were used to people fawning over him, almost ignoring Bingley in their efforts to try and impress him, and he hated it. This was a refreshing change.

Darcy was thankful that he had Elizabeth's descriptions of her family to fall back on. He knew Mrs Bennett was hunting for husbands, but she was no worse than any other prowling mother of the ton with a daughter to marry off, and he could deal with that. He mostly ignored her anyway, far more interested in her second daughter to take much notice of the mother. The younger sisters, while he had seen them being silly and flirting at the assembly, now seemed far more sensible, just as Elizabeth assured him they were. He understood that they liked to be young and have fun out in society, but that they were quite sensible as well, and knew when to stop being too forward and going too far with their easy flirtations. Mary was rather quiet, and preferred to read a book, although she did play the pianoforte softly at one stage, practicing a piece for the next social gathering. It was quite good, and Darcy quietly complimented her on it when she sat back down near Elizabeth and him afterwards. She beamed at the praise, and Darcy could finally see her resemblance to Elizabeth, despite her plainer features.

Elizabeth smiled happily; glad Darcy was getting along with her family better than she could have hoped. When Mary left their company to fetch something for Mrs Bennet, Elizabeth quietly explained that Mary had always loved music, but that she had not been terribly talented at it until last year, when all of the girls had worked together to persuade their father to allow Mary to go to London and receive the benefits of a music master. As the only other pianoforte player in the house, Elizabeth had accompanied her sister, and together they had had a great time learning more about music, and staying with their aunt and uncle - a respected tradesman with high morals. Both had come back with their playing greatly improved, although Elizabeth sheepishly admitted that she did not practise as much as she ought. "I am sure, despite your humbleness, that you play well, and I am most anxious to hear you play." Darcy reassured her.

"Well then, at Lucas Lodge next week, perhaps you shall," she smiled nervously at him. Suddenly she wished she had not spent so much of that time she was supposed to be using to practice out of doors and on her rambles, but she found nature far more tempting than pianofortes.

Mr Bennet, who had been watching both gentlemen and their exchanges with his daughters, noticed that Elizabeth seemed to like Mr Darcy very much, and judging by the way the man looked at his daughter, her feelings were reciprocated. What made him suspicious though, was the fact that Elizabeth and Darcy were interacting with a familiarity that did not come from one meeting at an assembly a few days before. Moving closer to the pair, he asked, "Mr Darcy, have you had much of an opportunity to appreciate the countryside so far?"

"Yes, I have been riding out every morning, and I have found it quite beautiful," Darcy admitted, suddenly wary at the suspicious note in Mr Bennet's tone.

"Indeed? Every morning? My daughter also likes to be out on her rambles in the mornings. It is a wonder you have not come across her yet." At his pointed look, the pair immediately looked sheepish, but unapologetic. He had his answer. So his Lizzy was meeting the man in the mornings on her walks. Realising that she would not do such a thing unless she trusted the man, and that he would not be able to stop her since she was incredibly stubborn when she made up her mind, he sighed. "Well then, perhaps, Mr Darcy, you would be interested in the new agriculture journal I have in my library? Lizzy, could you could help me find it?"

They knew his suggestion was actually an order, and so they headed to the library, feeling slightly guilty. Darcy was acutely aware that he should technically not be walking with Elizabeth without a chaperone, but he delighted in their private conversations, and had not been able to keep himself from indulging in her company. Besides, Merlin seemed to always know where she was, and after a little exercise in the morning, he would unfailingly find her. Perhaps it had something to do with the apples Elizabeth now carried with her in the mornings.

When they reached the library, Mr Bennet closed the door and turned to look at them sternly. "Mr Darcy, we had not yet met before today, but I trust my daughter's judgement of your character, and so I will not stop your morning meetings with my daughter, but I must warn you that any hint of impropriety from either of you, and I will be forced to take action."

"I understand, sir, and you have my word that I have the greatest respect for your daughter, and would never do anything that would impinge on her honour," Darcy was a little surprised that Mr Bennet was going to allow their morning meetings to continue, but he was not about to question his good luck.

Looking at Elizabeth and seeing her nod, Mr Bennet was somewhat reassured. "Thank you, sir. I will rely upon your honour in this matter, for I already know Lizzy will not give up her walks." Darcy cocked a questioning eyebrow, and Mr Bennet elaborated, "When Lizzy makes up her mind, nothing will sway her. Be grateful that she believes you to be an honourable gentleman, for if she did not, then most of the town would have had you blacklisted." Darcy nodded, thankful for that information. He noticed Elizabeth's mock glare at her father and smiled.

"Believe me, sir, I am most grateful that your daughter has a favourable opinion of me."

They soon returned to the drawing room, and Darcy and Bingley reluctantly left, both rather pleased with the visit. Once they had gone, Mr Bennet cornered Lizzy. "Lizzy, what are you intentions with Mr Darcy? Do you wish to marry him, or is he to be merely a friend?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, Papa, you sound like a father addressing a potential suitor for you daughters, rather than your own daughter."

"Well, I am merely worried. He seems quite taken with you, and I wish to know whether it is mutual," he smiled fondly at her. "He appears to be a respectable gentleman, whom I would give my blessing to despite the fact that I would lose you."

"It is mutual, father," she responded quietly, "however, he is from a higher level of society than us, and I do not wish to get my hopes up if nothing will come of it." She finally admitted her biggest fear – that with all the wealth and connections Darcy had, he could have anyone, so why would he want her?

"Oh, Lizzy, he would not be meeting you in the morning if he did not have honourable intentions - you cannot honestly think he is that kind of man."

"No, but I am afraid anyway. I have never felt like this before, Papa," here was his little girl again, scared of the foreign feelings she was having. He engulfed her in his arms. "Do not fear it, Lizzy, trust your instincts, for they have never led you wrong before."

"Thank you." She drew herself together and smiled. "I think I will tell him about my talent, and see how he reacts tomorrow." He saw hope and apprehension in her eyes before leaving him alone. He smiled sadly after her and sighed. There was a high chance that he would be losing his favourite daughter very soon. Yet, from the little he had seen of them together, they seemed well suited. They seemed to value one another's opinions, and Darcy appeared to appreciate Lizzy's liveliness and even her impertinence. Mr Darcy was also a strong man, who knew his own mind - for with Lizzy's strong-willed temperament, a weak or obliging husband who let her have her own way all the time would not do. She enjoyed being challenged far too much for that. He felt that Elizabeth had finally found someone uniquely suited to her disposition. He decided that in the coming weeks, he would have to make an effort to get to know Mr Darcy, for if the man was as he thought he was, Lizzy would soon be moving to Derbyshire.

At the end of the week, Darcy and Merlin met Elizabeth early in the morning. This time, as he dismounted, he could detect a certain uneasiness about her despite her welcoming smile. "Good morning, Mr Darcy, Merlin," she proceeded to feed Merlin his morning apple, "I thought perhaps we could take a walk to Oakham Mount. It would give you an opportunity to see a panoramic view of the Hertfordshire countryside. Confused but willing, Darcy nodded. "Certainly. Merlin and I would be happy to follow you anywhere." He spoke the truth, for he was quickly finding it difficult to leave her after their morning meetings now. He found himself wishing to spend every moment with her. He offered his arm, smiling when she took it. It felt so right, as if his arm was made to be woven with hers.

"Well then, let us go, it is a longer walk to the top of the mount, but I am sure you will appreciate the view." Elizabeth led them off down a trail.

As they walked, they continued their latest discussion of Wordsworth's works, but Darcy could sense the underlying tension. Realising that, in all likelihood, she wished to tell him something once they reached the summit, he simply followed along and hoped what she had to tell him was not bad.

Finally they reached the top, both stopping to take in the magnificent view before them, then settling on the grass. Darcy watched Elizabeth, waiting. Feeling his eyes on her, she sighed. "You are a very honest man, Mr Darcy," she commented.

"Thank you, I strive to always be honest." Darcy was puzzled.

"That is a good, but rare trait Mr Darcy, but one that I, in particular, find very special." She watched as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"While I can see why it would be a valued trait, I fail to see why it is of special significance." Darcy had no idea where this conversation was going, and it made him uneasy.

"All my life, I have had to be very careful about the friends I make, and how I treat them, for I have always had the instinctive ability to see when a person is lying simply by looking at their face." She waited, watching his face anxiously for any sign that he found her admission either scary or distasteful, as many seemed to. Instead, all she saw on his face was surprise, and a little admiration. Heaving a relieved sigh, she continued, "While my family has grown up with it, and is used to me always knowing when they are hiding something, many others of our acquaintance are not so accepting. Though they are friendly enough in public, they find my talent disturbing, and try to avoid me. The only friends I have are my sisters and Charlotte Lucas, and I try to ignore much of what I see for the sake of giving them their privacy. It was most vexing to my family when I was younger, that they could never surprise me on my birthdays or special occasions, for I would always know. I have since learnt to pretend I have not noticed, and while they know it is a pretence, we all enjoy the surprise anyway."

Darcy was shocked, but he could not help admiring her for her talent. He knew it would be understandable to have been a little apprehensive about the news, but he had already told her his deepest thoughts voluntarily in the past week, and was therefore not terribly upset by her revelation. Instead, he found himself feeling sorry for how Elizabeth must have been treated for a talent she could not help having. "While I can see that many people would be scared, especially if they have something to hide, I can also see how useful your talent would be. At least you have the benefit of knowing that your friends are genuine, and knowing whether the acquaintances you meet are as they appear."

"Yes, that is one positive aspect of it, but it also drives away many essentially good people, for everyone has secrets, and not all secrets are bad. That is why I wished to tell you. I understand if you do not wish to be my friend anymore, and I thought it would be best for you to know." She looked so sad and forlorn at those words, and Darcy found it hard to hold himself back from gathering her into his arms and soothing away the hurt.

Instead, he grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly. "Elizabeth, I am proud that you consider me a friend, and I have no intentions of ever destroying our friendship simply because you have such a unique and valuable talent," he reassured her, and slowly she began to smile once again, comforted by his words and his hand on hers.

"Really?" she asked, as if not sure if she could allow herself to believe it.

"Yes," he said firmly, and she could read the truth in his eyes. She beamed at him, and he returned it, once again overwhelmed by her beauty.

"Thank you, Mr Darcy, I greatly value our friendship, and I am glad you are not terribly disturbed by my skill. You are far more honest than most, and I am most grateful for it, though I wish to warn you that should you ever try to hide anything from me, I will know, even though it would be unintentional," she warned him.

"Thank you for the warning, but I have very few secrets that I would ever hide from you. Though I am a reticent man by nature, you have but to ask, and I would trust you with my confidence, for I know you would not betray me." Elizabeth was touched by this, and by how trusting of her he was. In response, she lifted his hand and bestowed a sweet kiss on it. Words were not needed.

Darcy almost shuddered at the pleasure of feeling her lips on his ungloved hand. Once she released it, he prudently changed the topic before he could return the kiss, perhaps multiple times, and against areas other than her hand.

Greatly relieved at how well her confession had gone, Elizabeth happily continued talking with him about various topics in a much more relaxed manner.

A few days later, the ladies of Longbourn visited those of Netherfield to welcome them properly into the neighbourhood. Elizabeth did not take well to either of the sisters. While Jane was too kind-hearted to be anything but sweet and friendly, Elizabeth was simply polite, and her younger sisters followed her lead. In reading their faces, Elizabeth found that Caroline appeared to be a simple snob, believing she was much better than the present company, despite her father being a tradesman. But it was Mrs Louisa Hurst that Elizabeth was especially wary of. Underneath Mrs Hurst's calm facade was anger and hate, all of which was directed at Elizabeth herself. She had no idea why the lady would have such a vehement dislike of her, but she resolved to be careful around her, and try not to ignite the women's fury.

Once they returned, Elizabeth shared her findings with her sisters and Charlotte, who puzzled over it. Jane was good-hearted and wished to give them the benefit of the doubt because, after all, Bingley was their brother, and a more amiable man they had never met. However, the rest of the Bennet sisters were inclined to believe Elizabeth, for she had never been wrong before. They all resolved to be wary in the sisters' company, and Jane reluctantly agreed. Elizabeth soon dubbed them the 'sinister sisters,' for at every meeting, they shot her veiled looks of hatred or anger.

The next morning, Elizabeth shared her observations with Darcy, but he, too, could think of no reason for Mrs Hurst to have such a powerful dislike of Elizabeth, and they resolved to think no more on it unless something further happened.

That afternoon, a package arrived for Darcy that he was most pleased to see. Inside was a small crate of tangerines, a large box of strawberries and a pomelo. All of them had been sent by Mrs Reynolds from Pemberley. He had half the tangerines and strawberries set aside for the Bingleys. The rest he left in the kitchen with specific instructions, although he could not help sampling one of the juicy strawberries - to reassure himself of their sweetness, of course.

The next morning, he hurried eagerly to meet Elizabeth, carrying a picnic basket that held the fruit as well as a container of thick cream and some eating utensils. Elizabeth smiled at him as he neared, noticing his excited, anticipating look, and the basket he was carrying. He dismounted as she gave Merlin his customary apple. "Good morning! I have a surprise for you," his enthusiasm was infectious and she gave him a delighted smile.

"How wonderful. It is not often that I get a surprise without already knowing what it is, I cannot wait to discover it," she eyed the picnic basket speculatively.

"Well, I hope you shall like it," he grinned.

"I am sure I shall," and with that, she made a lunge for the basket, surprising Darcy as he quickly sidestepped and swung the basket up. She missed and pouted at him as he laughed.

"Not until we get to the meadow, Miss Elizabeth, we would not want to ruin your surprise now, would we?" He tried to affect a stern air, but his excited eyes and a twitch of his lips gave him away. He was delighted with her playfulness.

"Fine then," she marched off with Merlin, setting a fast pace in order to get to their destination as soon as possible. He laughed as he followed her, swinging the picnic basket temptingly and just out of reach.

Not believing her acceptance for a second, he kept a careful watch, and sure enough, she tried again, reaching around his back to get at the handle, but he was too fast, turning so that her body collided with his, and catching her in his arms. He kept one arm out, keeping the picnic basket out of her reach as he embraced her with his other. She pouted up at him, and it was all he could do to stop himself from kissing her tempting lips and handing over the basket. He sighed. "If you had behaved yourself, we would have been at the meadow by now," he pointed out, reluctantly letting her go again.

"I know, but it was simply too tempting a prospect to try and take the basket, and I believe the outcome was not at all undesirable," she pointed out with a mischievous smile as they continued through the woods.

"No, not at all," he murmured, still able to feel the warmth that had flooded through him when her body pressed against his.

They eventually reached the clearing and settled on the blanket from the tree hollow as Merlin moseyed off to crop at the grass nearby. Elizabeth eyed the basket with eager anticipation - she had not been this excited in a long time, for she had always known what surprises her family had planned immediately after they were thought of. Darcy saw her covetous looks as he settled the basket in front of them. "Go on then, I got these especially for you," he gave her an indulgent look.

She eagerly opened the basket, reaching in. The first items she pulled out were the tangerines, and Darcy felt privileged to see her eyes light up with delight. She glowed with happiness. It was at that moment that Darcy realised that he was lost. He loved her so much that the feeling overwhelmed him, and he was determined to have her for his wife. "Oh, how lovely! You brought me tangerines!" She continued to enthusiastically unload the basket, and Darcy looked on with an indulgent smile, greatly enjoying her exclamations of delight at finding strawberries and cream. Finally she unloaded the pomelo. "Oh! When I saw the pictures and read about them, I did not expect them to be so big!" She turned it over, looking at it with a pleased look before putting it on the ground and hugging him impulsively.

He could not help feeling delighted as the object of his affections wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she pulled back and fixed him with such an expression of adoration that he could do naught but return it. Her breath hitched as she read his love for her all over his face, and her smiled broadened impossibly. "This is the best surprise I have ever received. I know not how I could ever pay you back for such a wonderful gift."

The thought of her hand in marriage as payment fluttered briefly across his mind, but he banished it - it was too early to ask.

"Your happiness and delight has been more than enough reward for my work. I only ask that you allow me to help you sample these fruits from Pemberley," he assured her, unable to take his eyes off her beautiful eyes and bright smile.

"Of course, I would never expect you to sit here and watch while I tried these delicious fruits," she agreed, eager to start sampling the delicious looking fruits.

They started with the pomelo first, as Elizabeth was most anxious to try it. He sliced it for her and offered her a piece, forgoing his own piece for a moment to watch her expression of rapture as she tasted the sweet and juicy citrus. "Why, this is delicious. I shall have to definitely add this to my list of favourites." He smiled, sampling his own slice and finding it to be a particularly good pomelo. Sitting beside Elizabeth, he was sure nothing had ever tasted better.

Elizabeth laughed as the juice from it dribbled down his chin, and she retrieved a napkin, gently reaching forward to wipe the juices off his chin. Their eyes locked and feelings coursed through them at the intimacy of the moment. When she was done, she gently withdrew and they finished off the pomelo.

They followed it with the tangerines, and then onto their mutual favourite fruit - the strawberries. Darcy had thoughtfully provided Elizabeth with a bowl of cream, remembering her comment at their first meeting, and the ecstasy in her eyes as she described eating her favourite fruit accompanied by cream.

She first took one with no cream, eager to taste the sweet berry unaccompanied. A she bit into it the flavour and sweetness exploded onto her tongue and she let out a soft involuntary moan. Darcy shifted, the moan sending ripples of pleasure throughout his body in response, and he knew his eyes had darkened with desire when she opened her eyes and he saw the passion reflected back at him. He secretly resolved that in the future, strawberries should only be eaten together in private, once they were married. He saw the recognition in her eyes, and reminded himself that thanks to her talent, he would never be able to hide his feelings for her, so he smiled back, unashamedly. He wanted to marry her after all, so he saw no problem with allowing her to know his feelings.

Her reciprocating smile told him everything he needed to know, and they slowly ate the rest of the strawberries and cream while smiling at each other, only breaking their gaze to dip the strawberries in the cream.

While they prolonged their moment for as long as possible, eventually they noticed that time had gotten away from them, and so they reluctantly packed up to leave. Darcy tied the last five tangerines into a napkin and pressed them into her hands. "For you," he said softly.

"Oh, no, I could not, you have already given me so much," she protested.

"No, I insist, perhaps you can share them with your sisters."

"Well in that case, thank you," she smiled brilliantly at him one last time before heading for home. He watched her go, staring after her longingly as she skipped happily down the path. He heaved a sigh and retrieved Merlin. It was getting harder and harder to let her leave in the mornings without following her.

* * *

><p>I'm glad to hear that you all like Merlin, What do you think of Tangerines, Pomelos and strawberries with cream?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Elizabeth arrived home, she shared her tangerines with her sisters, who were all finally awake. Much to Elizabeth's embarrassment, she had been so caught up thinking pleasant thoughts about Mr Darcy that, she had completely forgotten that her sisters would immediately realise from whom she had acquired the tangerines, and would be eager for details. She blushingly admitted to having met him on many of her morning walks, and of their discussions. Her sisters were all eager for details as they tried the delicious fruit.

Finally, after much pressing, she relented and told them about his surprise basket of fruit and how they had enjoyed it together. Her sisters smiled at her dreamy expression as she relived her morning. "Oh, Lizzy," Lydia sighed, "how romantic. I cannot wait until I find a respectable gentleman who treats me like Mr Darcy treats you." Elizabeth merely smiled, content to daydream further about the tall and handsome man.

A few nights later found them enjoying an evening gathering at Lucas Lodge. The Bennets had arrived there early to allow Lady Lucas and Mrs Bennet time to gossip. Elizabeth was talking to Charlotte when the Bingley party finally appeared, and her breath caught at Darcy's entrance. Her feelings for him flooded through her, and when he saw her and smiled across the room, she returned it, heart pounding with excitement. He was quick to join her, taking the opportunity to bow over her hand and give it a gentle kiss. She squeezed his hand gently in acknowledgement.

Mr Bennet soon joined them, intent on furthering his acquaintance with Mr Darcy for his daughter's sake, and found that Elizabeth was right. He greatly admired the young gentleman, who was quite knowledgeable, and shared many of Elizabeth's interests.

Charlotte soon opened the pianoforte and begged for Elizabeth to play. Darcy immediately reminded her of her promise to allow him to hear her, and she reluctantly acquiesced, hoping that despite the fact that she had not practised in the last week - for she had been far too busy thinking about Mr Darcy - that she would still be able to perform passably.

She chose a piece she knew well, one that she often felt suited her personality, for it was light and playful. She locked eyes with Darcy, who had moved closer to command a full view of her as she played; she smiled and began. Immediately she was swept away by the music, pouring her feelings of happiness from the last week into her music as she played. Darcy had never been so totally entranced. When she finished, she vacated the seat to Mary amidst much applause, and none clapped louder than Darcy.

She joined him as they paid attention to Mary, whose performance was also listened to by everyone with pleasure, and then Lydia and Kitty begged for some dancing music, to which Mary obliged. Lydia and Kitty immediately captured the arms of some officers and led them to the middle of the floor, and Darcy, who normally would have disdained such childish entertainment at this kind of gathering, found himself eager to dance with Elizabeth. "Do you not feel inclined to dance a reel, Miss Elizabeth? I remember you promising to dance with me at the next opportunity, and it would appear that it would be now," he reminded her.

"So it is, Mr Darcy." She smiled as he took her hand and led her out to join her sisters. Bingley followed his example with Jane, and a few of the other neighbourhood girls soon joined with their partners.

Along the sidelines, Caroline glared, while her sister Louisa seethed. Darcy appeared to be completely infatuated by Miss Elizabeth, and that did not bode well for her sister's chances.

Darcy and Elizabeth were completely oblivious, simply enjoying each other's company as they moved harmoniously through the dance. The older people in the room noticed, and fancied that it would not be long before the gentleman was proposing, for the match looked very promising indeed.

Elizabeth's evening ended with her sitting on her bed in her nightgown, reliving the moment earlier that night when Mr Darcy had kissed her hand and tenderly bid her goodnight before handing her into the carriage.

She was broken out of those thoughts by her sisters crowding into her room and arranging themselves on the bed. They then spent the next few hours talking, squealing excitedly when Elizabeth admitted that she was in love with Mr Darcy, and that she believed he returned her sentiments, and smiling as Jane was forced into telling them that she was finding more and more to like about Mr Bingley with every meeting. Eventually they fell into a cosy heap and slept deeply.

The next day, Jane received a letter from Miss Bingley, inviting her to dine with herself and Mrs Hurst that night while the gentlemen dined with the officers. While Mrs Bennet was initially upset to find out that Mr Bingley was not going to be there, once she saw the looming clouds, she cheered up as she informed Jane that she would have to go on horseback. While Elizabeth protested, Jane was too non-confrontational to do anything, and so her sisters waved her off as she left Longbourn atop their old mare, Callie, casting worried glances towards the quickly darkening sky.

Not long after, the skies opened and rain poured down in a heavy torrent. Elizabeth looked out the window and voiced her concerns for Jane, which Mrs Bennet cast aside frivolously. "Oh, stop worrying, Lizzy. Jane will be fine, though, of course, she will have to stay the night." Her eyes gleamed at the thought, and Elizabeth gritted her teeth in frustration before leaving the room to pound out her frustrations on the pianoforte.

She slept badly that night, worried over Jane's welfare, and the next morning she slipped out early, eager to get to Mr Darcy and see if he had any news of her sister. The rains had made the paths muddy, and it took her longer than usual to make her way.

As it happened though, upon arriving back at Netherfield last night and finding that Jane Bennet was there and ill, Darcy had made sure to ride out early that morning after making enquiries about Miss Bennet's current condition from a maid. He was sure Elizabeth would be worried. Therefore, he was earlier than usual, and met her closer to Longbourn, Merlin finding her with his usual ease.

As his horse was rewarded with his apple, Darcy swung down. "Miss Elizabeth, I came out early, for I was sure you would be worried about your sister."

"Yes, I am. How is she?" Elizabeth's voice was anxious.

"I am afraid that she was soaked through when she arrived yesterday, and was immediately taken upstairs to rest. I enquired of a maid this morning, and unfortunately it appears she is quite unwell. She has a sore throat, a fever and a bad cough." He was sorry to have to deliver such bad news.

"Oh dear, poor Jane. No doubt she intends to send us a note today in which she will try and reassure us that she is only a little sick, for she is too kind to worry us. Thank you for enquiring for me. I must go to her at once." She was worried for her sister, but could not help feeling touched at Darcy's thoughtfulness.

"Of course. While I would normally not suggest this, perhaps, in light of the weather, you would prefer to overlook the impropriety of it and join me on Merlin, for he is much better at traversing the muddy terrain than we are, and will get us to Netherfield much faster." He shifted uneasily, suddenly realising the close proximity the position would offer.

"Thank you, I would be most appreciative." She was thankful for his offer, and found herself quite pleased when he lifted her easily by the waist and set her sideways on the horse. The dress she was wearing would not allow her to ride astride as she preferred. He then swung up behind her, and reached around, grasping the reins and urging Merlin into a soft rocking canter that had them speeding towards Netherfield. She leant back, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, and his broad chest behind her. In his arms, she felt safe and loved.

If not for her worry over Jane, she would have been content to stay like that forever; and Darcy would have had no complaints either. Soon enough though, they neared Netherfield, and Darcy drew Merlin to a halt just before the turn, dismounting and helping her down. They then walked the rest of the way, both knowing that if they had arrived on horseback, too many questions would be asked, and assumptions made. Leaving Merlin in the stables, they asked a boy to go into Meryton and arrange for Mr Jones, the apothecary, to come.

Only Bingley was awake when they entered, his sisters still fast asleep. "Miss Bennet, good morning. No doubt you have come to check on your sister." He, too, was anxious to know how Jane was.

"Yes, I met Mr Darcy this morning on my usual walk, and when he informed me that my sister was sick, I hastened here immediately. Would you be so kind as to have someone show me to her room?"

"Of course." He summoned a maid and she left quickly, eager to see her sister.

Once she was gone, Bingley turned to his friend, an amused smile adorning his face. "You just happened upon her on her walk, did you?"

"Yes, I thought she might be out early, for I have come across her on other occasions during my morning rides, and I knew she would wish to know how her sister was faring, so I enquired before I left."

"Just how many mornings have you had the good luck to come across your angel?" Bingley was amused as a sheepish expression crossed his friend's face.

"Every morning since the assembly, Bingley," he admitted, a broad smile rising as he thought of his many enjoyed mornings with Elizabeth.

"Darcy!" he hissed, his face serious now. "You know how inappropriate it is to be alone with her every morning! Her father could force you to marry her, or call you out for that!"

"Relax, Bingley, her father knows, and he trusts us. All we do is appreciate nature and talk, besides, there are many things I could think of that would be worse than marrying Miss Elizabeth," he grinned at the thought.

"What? Is Mr Bennet so cavalier with his daughters' reputations that he would allow such a thing?"Bingley was incredulous.

"Hardly. It is simply that he understands that Miss Elizabeth is very stubborn and he cannot stop her from her morning walks. He also trusts Elizabeth's judgement that I am a man of honour, not a rake or a seducer," Darcy explained

"You are lucky then that he thinks so, although I am still uneasy over this. I never thought I would ever see you, of all people, flaunting the rules of propriety. However, you and Miss Elizabeth seem to have grown closer through your walks, and so I will say nothing." While shocked at his friend's actions, he had to admit that Darcy had been far happier in the last weeks than he had ever been, and Bingley was not about to destroy it.

"Thank you, Bingley, I would not have her reputation harmed due to a few simple walks, especially as, if all goes well, I plan on proposing to her very soon." It felt good to finally tell someone of his hopes for future marital felicity.

"Really?" Bingley's eyes opened wide, "Well congratulations. I never thought I would see the day when you got engaged before me, but then you had not yet met Miss Elizabeth."

"Exactly. But do not congratulate me yet, Bingley, I still need to ask, and she must give me a positive response." His face showed his nervousness at the idea of proposing, an expression Bingley had never seen on his friend's face before.

"I am sure she will, Darcy, anyone can see she feels as deeply as you do," he reassured his suddenly anxious friend. Darcy nodded before they headed to the breakfast room. Bingley smiled as Darcy sent a tray of breakfast foods to Miss Elizabeth in Jane's room, noticing the care in which Darcy picked out everything on the tray. There was a large selection of fruits, including the last of the tangerines Darcy had had sent from Pemberley, some muffins, toast and a few other things that Darcy obviously thought she would like.

Seeing his friend's care of his beloved, Bingley suddenly realised that all his previous flirtations, where he had thought himself in love, were merely infatuations, for he had always admired the ladies' beauty, but never bothered to get to know them. He had no idea what his last angel's favourite foods were, or her favourite book or pastime. This time, he felt that what he was feeling for Miss Bennet had the potential to be more than an infatuation with her beauty, and he vowed that he would get to know her properly once she was well again.

Only moments later, Bingely's sinister sisters arrived for breakfast. They had barely begun eating when Caroline started her rant. "Really, it is most inconsiderate of Miss Bennet to fall ill while she was here. I hope she shall be well enough to go home today, for otherwise we shall be forced to care for her."

Darcy was repulsed by her unfeeling remarks, and Bingley spoke up warningly, "Luckily for you, Caroline, Miss Elizabeth has already arrived and is with her sister, so you shall not have to care for her after all." She went white, and beside her, Louisa's fists clenched.

"We are to entertain two Bennets today?" Caroline spat through gritted teeth. She was angry. This might cause an upset in Louisa's plans, and she would be the one to bear the brunt of her sister's rage.

"Yes, she was quite worried about her sister and arrived a short time ago. If Mr Jones does not find Miss Bennet well enough to travel home today, then you will invite Miss Elizabeth to stay and tend to her sister until she is better. You should be happy, Caroline - you shall not have to tend to Miss Bennet," Bingley finished in a deliberately cheerful tone, though there was an undertone of steel that warned his sisters not to cross him.

There was nothing else that Caroline could say to her brother in the presence of Mr Darcy, for what she really wished to do was throw a tantrum. However, that would be a most unbecoming thing to do in Darcy's presence, so she slowly sipped her tea and ground her teeth. She knew Louisa would rant and rave at her later, and she desperately wished now that Miss Bennet had not been able to come after all.

Beside her, Louisa held in her thinly veiled fury. How dare her brother encourage Miss Elizabeth to stay here? It might wreck her plans.

Darcy left the table soon after, eager to find some solitude, since he could not be with Elizabeth. He holed up in the library and started a letter to his sister. He could not help telling her how wonderful his new acquaintances were - particularly Elizabeth, whose virtues he expounded upon in great detail. He paused before finishing it, wondering whether he should invite her to come. He was sure she would get along fabulously with Elizabeth, and he wished for them to become as dear to each other as sisters. Thinking on Georgiana's melancholy lately, he decided that Elizabeth was exactly what Georgiana needed. With the decision made, he folded up his unfinished letter and went to find Bingley.

He found his friend in the study. "Bingley, I was thinking about inviting Georgiana to come for a visit, and perhaps my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam as well."

"Oh, what a splendid idea! Indeed, Darcy, you must invite them. We shall be a very happy party then, and your cousin can join me in teasing you about Miss Elizabeth." Darcy grimaced at the thought, but Bingley was as enthusiastic as ever.

"Wonderful, thank you, Bingley, I shall write to them directly and ask them to come." Before he could get back to his letter, he was sidetracked as Elizabeth entered the room. "Miss Elizabeth, how is your sister faring?" he asked.

"I am afraid she is not well at all. Mr Jones says she should not be moved for several days, though she did seem slightly cheered by my presence." She smiled gratefully at Darcy, thankful he had made such an effort to facilitate her visit to her sick sister.

"I am glad your presence has eased her mind, Miss Elizabeth. Please feel free to stay as long as your sister. I am sure it would be a relief to both of you if you remained," Bingley offered solicitously.

"Thank you for your kind offer, Mr Bingley. While I would normally hate to impose, I will admit that it would be a great relief to me to be able to stay by my sister's side." She turned her grateful eyes on him.

"It is no imposition at all. In fact, we shall be happy to have you stay," he reassured her as Darcy grinned. His Elizabeth would be staying here at Netherfield with him.

"Well then, perhaps you could provide me with a pen and paper, and I shall send a note to inform my family of my whereabouts and Jane's condition so that they might send us some trunks. I hope we will not have to take advantage of your hospitality for too long."

"I assure you, Miss Elizabeth, that we are happy to have you stay. You will find a pen and paper on the desk over there." He indicated a small writing desk in the corner. She smiled and thanked him before heading over to write her note.

Darcy sat and watched her. He found that she made even mundane tasks such as letter writing look fascinating. He could sit and stare at her beauty all day. Bingley noticed his friend's trance and nudged him, laughing silently at his bewitched friend. Darcy snapped out of it just as Elizabeth finished the letter. With a smile at both of them, she left the room to find someone to deliver it, before heading back upstairs to check on her suffering sister. Darcy stared after her dreamily for a few seconds before Bingley cleared his throat pointedly. "Do you not have your own letter to write, Darcy?"

Darcy nodded, and sat down in the chair Elizabeth had vacated, pulling out his letter to continue. He mentioned his hope that, if all went well, he would soon be happily engaged, praying that Georgiana would be pleased with the news of a new and wonderful sister. He then ended it with an invitation for her to come to Netherfield as soon as possible. Then he wrote a note to Colonel Fitzwilliam, hoping he could bring Georgiana to him soon, and that he might be able to stay for a few weeks and meet Elizabeth.

That night, Elizabeth went down after dinner to spend a short time with the others. She read while they played cards. Miss Bingley attacked her verbally while Louisa watched on in glee. Elizabeth could see Darcy tense, but with a slight shake of her head, she stopped him from defending her, for she was sure it would only make the sinister sisters angrier.

Eventually, after tiring of her debates with Caroline, in which she always gained the upper hand, she left to check on her sister again, catching Darcy's amused eyes as she vacated the room. Once she was gone, Caroline immediately started listing what she perceived to be Elizabeth's faults, and Darcy had to restrain himself from setting her in her place. She abused Elizabeth's impertinence and beauty - two things Darcy admired most about her, and he soon left the room, unable to hear more of the tripe Caroline was spluttering.

Later that night, Louisa lay in her bed wide awake. She was livid that her plans all seemed to be crumbling around her, with the main force being Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She had been upset when her fanciful marriage to a moderately wealthy man had turned out to be an utter failure. When, after four years of trying, there were still no children, her husband had turned to drink, food and shooting, all but ignoring her. She had turned cold and bitter, and focussed her attentions on moulding her younger sister Caroline, determined that through Caroline, she would rise to the highest ranks of society.

On her first view of Pemberley, Louisa had begun her latest plan. She was resolute that Caroline would marry Darcy, and so she had played on her sister's vanity, encouraging her to think of herself as the mistress of Pemberley. Eventually Caroline had begun to see Pemberley as her rightful place, and with Louisa's help, she had started her pursuit of Darcy. However, Darcy had proved to be harder to attract than either had anticipated. Nothing seemed to get through his rigid discipline and stern glances. Until now. Miss Elizabeth had seemingly brought the man of stone to life, and it was ruining Louisa's plans.

Without Caroline marrying Mr Darcy, Louisa would not be able to move to Pemberley, away from her husband, and take her place as true mistress of the grand estate. While orders would certainly have to be given through Caroline, she was secure enough in her guiding role over her sister to know that even her mere suggestions would be acted upon by her younger sister. With her sister installed at Pemberley, Louisa would finally have everything she had strived for - a grand estate, and riches that she had only dared dream of. Now Elizabeth Bennet was ruining her plans.

Caroline, with her snobby attitude and vain thoughts, refused to believe that Miss Elizabeth posed any threats to her capture of Darcy, for she could not imagine a man of Darcy's social standing deigning to marry a lowly country girl. Louisa, though, could see just how much of a threat Miss Elizabeth might be, and she had not yet thought of a way to stop her.

Her plan of convincing Caroline to invite Miss Bennet, in order to find out more about Miss Elizabeth, had backfired. Jane had arrived drenched to the bone and already sneezing. They had immediately rushed her upstairs and into dry clothes, and they had not been able to question her at all. Now Miss Elizabeth was staying here - in the same house as Darcy, which would only afford her more opportunities to talk with him than usual. Sighing with frustration, Louisa stayed wide awake for much of the night trying to come up with ways to make her plan work with the new variables, while only a few doors away, an unsuspecting Elizabeth slept.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke at Netherfield, temporarily disoriented until she remembered yesterday's events. She was relieved to find that Jane was sleeping peacefully. She slipped outside, deciding to go for a short walk through the gardens, forgoing her longer countryside ramble so that she could get back to Jane quickly if she was needed.

As she walked out of the house and headed onto a path, she heard a soft nicker greet her. Looking up, she found a loose Merlin standing in the trees. She grinned and headed towards him. "Hello, Merlin, it seems you have yet to mend your ways." The horse blew out a breath and walked towards her calmly. "I am sorry I have not brought your apple with me. Perhaps later today I shall return with it," she promised. He gave her a sad look, and she patted him on the nose, and then stroked his neck, admiring the ripple of muscles and his powerful body. "You are a very lovely horse, Merlin. If I did not possess such strong morals, I would be most tempted to steal you away, but I suspect you would simply escape and return to your master's company as soon are you tired of mine," she laughed. The horse bobbed his head and nuzzled her hair. "I think perhaps if I ever gain a suitor, I shall specify you as the price for my hand, for only the most persistent of suitors would be able to acquire you. In fact, I doubt your master would ever be willing to part with you, and therefore I will have doomed myself to becoming an old maid, for no man would be able to pay you as the price for my hand."

"What if the man in question was Merlin's owner?" a deep voice asked, sending pleasant reverberations through her as she turned to find Darcy only a few paces away. She blushed at the realisation that he had heard her conversation with Merlin, and the implications of his words. Her heart beat faster, and hope flooded through her before she squelched it down viciously. She was still unsure. "Merlin's owner could do far better than a country girl with no connections nor money, and a talent that alienates many people." She looked down, cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Perhaps all he requires in a wife is intelligence, liveliness, friendship and a kind heart." Hope swelled in her chest at his words, and she looked back up at him.

"Unfortunately, there would be many that would differ with that opinion, and the lady may not wish to see the gentleman gossiped about disparagingly because of her." Darcy frowned, annoyed at her low opinion of her worth. To him she was priceless.

"I believe many would see the true worth of such a lady, and besides, the gentleman many not care for such things, and suspects that his wealth will always ensure his welcome in society. He may have a large estate in which to hide himself and his wife away from the society he finds so distasteful. In fact," here Darcy stopped and smiled mischievously, which Elizabeth found most endearing, "the gentleman may be in possession of a very tempting conservatory full of juicy strawberries and other delicious fruits."

Elizabeth laughed in delight at his comment - she could not help herself. Her heart had been lifted by his assurances. "To be offered both Merlin and a conservatory would indeed be most enticing," she allowed, smiling at him, "especially if one was quite taken with their handsome owner."

Darcy beamed at her words. "Would you then accept such an offer, were one made to you?" He looked at her seriously, hope in his eyes as he waited anxiously for her answer.

She drew in a nervous breath. "I would," she whispered.

Without taking his eyes off hers, he picked up her hand and brought it up to his lips, bestowing a soft kiss upon it. Heartfelt delight diffused across their faces. "Then perhaps tomorrow you could accompany me on a ride to the meadow?"

"I would be most happy to do so, sir," she whispered.

They spent a few more moments together, gazing intently at each other before they reluctantly parted, both happy with the result of their meeting. Elizabeth needed to go back and check on Jane, and Darcy led Merlin back to the stables to have him saddled for his morning ride. Today it would be just him and Merlin.

He took Merlin to the meadow, the first time they had been without Elizabeth to successfully navigate their way there. Darcy ended up lost midway through the forest, but luckily Merlin had a much better sense of direction and easily proceeded to take Darcy to the meadow. Once there, Darcy paced up and down, practicing his proposal, stopping and starting as he tried to get the right words. Merlin looked on with interest as Darcy gave a frustrated grunt and ran his hands through his hair. "How am I supposed to put everything I feel about her in words without tripping over myself?" he asked his horse. The horse just snorted in response, seeming to laugh at him.

He had never expected that coming up with the right proposal speech would be so difficult. How hard could it be to tell the woman you love that you admire everything about her and you want to marry her? It should not be this hard when she had practically already said yes. But he wanted it to be perfect and romantic for her, and he had never had experience with romance before, so he had no idea what to do. Sighing, he collapsed back on the grass and tried to think of the perfect words to say to his Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>So? Any thoughts?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elizabeth returned to the house after her enlightening talk with Mr Darcy, eager for the next day to arrive. She was in good spirits, and was delighted to find that Jane was feeling a little better, with her fever all but gone and only a sore-throat and a mild cough left. Both felt that in a few days' time she would be well enough for them to go home. Jane watched Elizabeth shrewdly as she tended to her, noticing the dreamy expression and the bright, happy eyes. "Elizabeth, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No, not yet, but perhaps tomorrow I shall have some happy news." Elizabeth blushed, and at Jane's insistent look, she gave her sister a simplified version of her discussion with Darcy, and what the promise of tomorrow held for her. Jane beamed, delighted that her sister was so happy. Unfortunately, the exertion was a little too much for her as she tried to rise and hug her sister, and she fell back coughing. Elizabeth immediately tended to her with a worried frown, laying her back and getting her some water. After she was settled again, Elizabeth read to her, intent on keeping Jane calm and helping her to get well.

For the whole day, Elizabeth deliberately avoided the Bingley sisters, hiding out in Jane's room or escaping to the library. During her escape to the library, she was delighted to find Darcy back from his ride and also hiding inside. The two of them immediately settled on the chaise by the fire, eager to talk about books and other ideas. Elizabeth was anxious to hear about his sustainable trout fishing in the stream at Pemberley and how they had developed a hatchery there to breed trout during the year, thus ensuring that there was always plenty to fish. It supplied not only Pemberley, but all of the tenants, who were each allowed a large quota of fish. Elizabeth was intrigued, and Darcy loved how interested she was in the farming aspects of his home, rather than the furnishings and the house. She was yet to enquire how grand his estate was, or how many silver platters Pemberley had, and Darcy suspected that she didn't particularly care.

He was right. Elizabeth had never been particularly interested in furnishings, silver and how grand a house was. She had never dreamed of living in a large estate with the finest furnishings and silver platters. As long as the house was comfortable, she would be happy. She wished for a home, not a showpiece. Of course, she liked pretty things as much as the next woman, but she did not value them above comfort, love and happiness. Darcy told her of his hope that his sister and cousin would soon be joining them, and Elizabeth assured him that she was most eager to meet them. She dearly hoped that they would like her.

Eventually they realised that time had gotten away from them again, and they reluctantly parted. Darcy watched longingly as Elizabeth returned to her sister with a borrowed book, loathing the fact that she had to leave him, but admiring her all the more for her caring nature towards her sister. As he grew to know her further, he discovered even more that he loved about her, and he could not wait to propose tomorrow. There was only one problem - he still had no idea what to say. He slumped down on the sofa, agonising over the right words.

Bingley found him there a few hours later, still mulling over how to make the perfect proposal. His hair was in disarray from many frustrated tugs, his coat was off, and he was pacing in agitation. "What has you so worked up, Darcy?"

"Bingley!" Darcy was pleased to see him. "Please help me. I am going to propose tomorrow, and I have no idea what to say!" He threw himself down in a chair and looked expectantly at his friend, who shifted awkwardly.

"Well, I do not have any more experience in this area than you do - I have no idea how to propose."

"But surely you have considered it in the past with all of those angels you have found. What words were you thinking of saying?"

"To be honest, I would have just used the typical 'Will you marry me?' line, because now that I think on it, I did not know them well enough to try and attempt something more romantic." He was suddenly realising that he was yet to experience real true love, and it made him feel guilty for all his past flirtations.

"Well, what do you think I should say then? I can't just give her a plain proposal - I want to give her something special, that she will remember and tell our children one day," he explained as he wrung his hands in agitation.

"You are the one who knows her - I have barely talked to her, for she is always enraptured by you. So I think, my friend, you should keep it simple and tell her why you love her and why you wish to marry her, and then ask," he said sensibly.

Darcy nodded thoughtfully, and then began to smile. "You are right, Bingley, that is exactly what I shall do." He then fell silent, evidently thinking hard over the right words to use. Bingley knew he was not needed any further, so he quietly exited, leaving his friend to his thoughts.

Later that night, Darcy was writing another letter to send express to his sister, in the hopes that it would reach her around the same time as his earlier letter. In it, he asked her to bring their grandmother's engagement ring from their London safe for Elizabeth. Miss Bingley desperately tried to peek at what he was writing, and was in the midst of doing so when Elizabeth joined them.

After assuring everyone that Jane was feeling a little better, and suggesting if all went well, she could perhaps join everyone the next evening, Elizabeth settled with a book on a nearby couch, casting surreptitious glances at Darcy every now and then. She was amused at Caroline's attempts to read his work.

Despite being unable to see his writing, Caroline still complimented his speed and style, amusing Elizabeth even further. Finally, in an effort to get rid of her, Darcy finally answered, "I am writing a letter to my sister."

Far from getting rid of her, she proceeded to gush, "Oh, dear Georgiana! How is she? Please tell her that I absolutely long to see her!" Louisa looked on in satisfaction. Surely Darcy could not fail to fall into their clutches under such flattery to his beloved sister.

"It is unnecessary, Miss Bingley, for I hope she shall arrive within the next week."

"How wonderful! I shall be absolutely delighted to see her again." Turning to Elizabeth, she informed her haughtily, "Miss Darcy is most accomplished. Her playing and singing is unparalleled." Her tone suggested that Elizabeth could never hope to be worthy of such a lady's older brother.

"Indeed? You must have been honoured to have met such a lady," Elizabeth retorted.

"Of course," Miss Bingley gritted her teeth at the implication that she was not nearly as accomplished as Miss Darcy. After that, she retreated somewhat, though she kept a careful eye on Darcy, and so Elizabeth and Darcy were mindful of their interactions. They ended up debating about Bingley's modesty and character in a friendly manner, while the man in question tried to stop them. Bingley was similar to Jane in that he disliked debates - they were far too much like quarrels.

Darcy and Elizabeth retired that night eagerly anticipating the coming morning.

When Elizabeth woke in the early hours of the day, she dressed quickly, but took extra care with her appearance, before checking on a sleeping Jane and hurrying downstairs. Outside, she headed for the stables, sure that she would find Darcy with Merlin. She was right. Outside the stables, she found Darcy with both Merlin and a second horse. He smiled in welcome, thinking that she looked particularly becoming that morning. She returned his look, and proceeded to split Merlin's apple, feeding half to each horse. "Bingley allowed me to borrow his own horse. I thought you might like to try riding Merlin by yourself today," he explained. She blushed, thinking of their last, joint ride, on Merlin, where she had been happily ensconced in his arms. She refrained from telling him she would not have minded sharing a horse again, for such thoughts were very improper.

She was, however, very eager to see what Merlin could really do, as he struck her as a very athletic horse. "Wonderful. I am sure Merlin and I will enjoy today's ride." She noticed that Darcy had obviously remembered her previous admission to preferring to ride astride a horse, for both horses were saddled with gentleman's saddles. She smiled gratefully, and Darcy moved to help her mount. He tactfully turned his eyes as she swung, only catching the barest glimpse of a perfectly sculptured calf before she settled, arranging her skirts comfortably around her.

Once she was settled, he quickly mounted Bingley's horse, trying to calm down his body, which had flooded with heat at the slight glance of bare skin. Elizabeth did not wait for him to be ready though. She urged Merlin off, riding eagerly as the horse surged forward, racing away from Darcy and his mount. Elizabeth laughed with delight, for she had always loved the feeling of wind in her face as she sped through the countryside on horseback. Darcy was hard pressed to keep up, as he soon realised that Elizabeth was quite an accomplished rider, certainly as good as his own sister, but far more confident and fearless.

Elizabeth glanced back, and seeing Darcy gaining on her in an attempt to catch up, she urged Merlin faster, leaning low on his neck. They flew easily over a hedge, excitement flooding through her veins as she and Merlin raced onwards. They led Darcy and his mount on a merry chase through the best parts of the countryside, before Elizabeth finally slowed Merlin and turned him for the meadow. Darcy finally caught up and was enraptured by Elizabeth's beauty. The physical exertion had added a healthy glow to her cheeks, and her eyes sparkled with enjoyment.

"You are an excellent rider," he complimented her as he admired her face, and the fine figure she cut atop his horse.

"Thank you, but I cannot take all the credit. Merlin is a fine horse." She beamed at him, feeling alive after her wonderful ride, and she noticed very quickly that a sweaty Darcy, with bright, exhilarated eyes, was very handsome indeed.

"Yes, he is, perhaps we should head for the meadow now." Darcy knew he needed to stop staring at her as his thoughts turned to things only proper in the marriage bed.

"Of course," she smiled, and happily led the way, anticipation showing on her face as she urged Merlin on.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Darcy dismounted and then helped Elizabeth down, revelling in the feel of her tiny waist in his hands. "Perhaps we could leave the horses here today," he proposed. Immediately deciphering his meaning - that he wanted the proposal to be absolutely private, she agreed, and they tied the horses to the trees.

They were silent as they made the short trek through the forest. Darcy was going over his proposal one last time, and praying that it would be perfect. Elizabeth was daydreaming about a wedding and a life with Mr Darcy.

Finally they reached the meadow, and once they were a few feet from the stream, Darcy wasted no time in grabbing her hands and looking earnestly into her eyes. "Dearest Elizabeth, I love you most ardently. You have become my best friend, and I feel I could discuss anything with you. Every time we are together, I find more reasons to love you, and I can no longer imagine a life without you in it as my wife. Please, Elizabeth, make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" She was full of happiness and love for this most wonderful man, and she fixed him with an open expression of love and happiness.

"There is nothing I should like more. Indeed, I have found myself longing for it these past weeks, for I, too, have come to love you deeply." Her reply was soft and heartfelt, and Darcy felt that his heart would burst from his chest at any moment.

His smile was blinding at her agreement, and when she returned it with a tempting one of her own, he could no longer resist her lips. Slowly, he leaned down, capturing her lips with his and bestowing upon her a soft kiss. She kissed him back, rising up on her toes to kiss harder, throwing herself into it and pouring out all the feelings of lust, longing, and most of all, love, that she had been feeling for him. He returned it with equal passion and love, both revelling in the feelings coursing through them as his arms wrapped tightly around her, drawing her against his firm body. Her arms came up around his neck, pulling his head down to her firmly and clutching at his thick hair.

They were stopped by a loud whinny, lips disconnecting as they turned in each other's arms to find Merlin standing nearby. Darcy groaned. "Please tell me my intelligent and intuitive horse has not decided to play chaperone."

"It seems he has," Elizabeth laughed. Darcy smiled down at her, for on such a happy day it would take more than his interrupting horse to disrupt his joyful mood.

"Go away, Merlin," he muttered to his horse as he leaned down to capture her lips again. In the background, they heard an indignant snort and hoof steps getting fainter. Nothing else mattered after that as they lost themselves in each other's kiss. Eventually they parted, breathing heavily from their pleasant exertion. Both parties' lips were swollen, and they tactfully avoided gazes as they spread out the blanket from the hollow tree and sat down beside the stream. This time, they moved closer to each other. Darcy wrapped an arm around Elizabeth and pulled her against him. She snuggled into him, and they sat for a few moments, watching the water trickle down the tiny waterfall.

Eventually they started making plans, deciding that Darcy would go to Longbourn today to ask for her father's blessing. Darcy was a little nervous. "Will he accept me?" A few weeks ago, the idea of anyone refusing him anything he asked would have been preposterous, but after his timely manners check by Elizabeth, he was now more conscious of the fact that not all favours could be bought with wealth and prestige. He knew Mr Bennet was much like Elizabeth and would not sacrifice his daughters for anyone he deemed unworthy, even if they were exceedingly rich.

"Of course. He likes you, and he knows I am determined to have you, for I told him so last week. Therefore, while he may tease you for a little while, and will probably be sad to have to give me away, he will give his blessing. I told him of my feelings for you some time ago," she reassured him as she noted his worried expression.

"Thank goodness," Darcy sighed with relief. While it was unfounded, Darcy had suddenly envisioned Mr Bennet refusing to give up his favourite daughter.

They left the meadow soon after, finding Merlin standing sedately by Bingley's still-secured horse.

Once back at Netherfield, Darcy let Elizabeth go back to her sister with a gentle kiss atop her hand, before leaving Bingley's horse in the stables, adjusting Merlin's stirrups, and mounting him to head for Longbourn.

Darcy was in such a euphoric mood that he had not thought about how early it was. It wasn't until he was shown into a still silent Longbourn, that he realised it was far too early for a morning call. Thankfully, while the ladies of the house were still asleep, Mr Bennet was up and dressed, willing to see him in the study.

Mr Bennet smiled at the sheepish young man that was shown in. He had a feeling he knew what would bring Mr Darcy by so early in the morning, without the usual consideration for the time. He sighed. "I suppose this means that I am to lose a daughter." He seemed resigned as Darcy nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, I have had the good fortune of being accepted by your daughter Elizabeth, and I have come to ask for your consent to our marriage." He could not contain his jubilation at having won Elizabeth's hand, and it showed all over his face.

Mr Bennet leaned back, resigned to the fact that he was going to lose his dearest daughter. "I cannot say that this is a surprise, for I knew the moment I saw your regard for Lizzy, and her reciprocation, that you would ask for her soon. But I will still miss her very much." He fixed a serious look on his face. "I do hope you appreciate the treasure I am allowing you to take from me, Mr Darcy."

"I do," Darcy confirmed, smiling, his eyes glazing over as he thought of all the wonderful things he loved about Elizabeth.

"I am glad you shall value my daughter, and love her, which is what I have always wanted for her. I worried that she would never find someone who could appreciate all her fine qualities - her intelligence, talent for reading people, and her good heart, and still be the type who could challenge her and be a true partner in life for her, but I see now that she has found it." Mr Bennet was somewhat nostalgic, before pulling himself together with a resigned sigh. "Well, sir, you have my consent and blessing." He held out his hand and Darcy shook it gratefully.

He felt a little guilty taking the man's favourite daughter from him, but he reasoned that he would feel similarly when a worthy gentleman came to ask for Georgiana's hand. "Thank you, sir. I assure you that I will treasure her."

"Had I any doubts about that, Mr Darcy, you would have been refused."

"Of course, quite rightly too."

"Well," Mr Bennet leaned back, "it would be best, perhaps, for us to wait and announce the news of your engagement when Elizabeth returns home, otherwise it may raise awkward questions if she remains at Netherfield with Jane."

"I agree."

"Good. I suggest that you use the time before the engagement is made public to decide upon a wedding date and make some plans."

"We will." Darcy left soon after, eager to head back to his Elizabeth. He was joyful. He was engaged to the woman of his dreams, and once they were married, he could keep her beside him forever.

From Jane's window, Elizabeth spotted a smiling Darcy riding back into the yard and breathed easily. Obviously her father had accepted him. She had informed Jane, who was so happy for her and had sighed over how romantic it had been.

That afternoon, Darcy and Elizabeth met once more in the library. Darcy informed her of her father's intention to announce their news once Elizabeth and Jane had returned home, and they discussed wedding dates. "I will confess that I would like to marry you tomorrow, though I know that is impossible," Darcy admitted, stroking his warm fingers down the side of her neck as they sat together.

She shivered and smiled. "As would I, but not only is it impossible, but people would ask far too many questions. Perhaps we should set a date for in three weeks' time." Though still a short engagement, Elizabeth did not think she could bear to wait any longer.

"If you wish, my love. That sounds perfect, for I know that, since we will not have time for the bans to be read, I will need to go to London to get a special license and your settlement. If I write a letter to my solicitor, he should be able to have that all arranged so that I just have to ride in for the day to pick it up. If Merlin and I leave early, we should be able to get to London and back in the same day, so I shall not have to be away from you for so long." He lifted her hand and kissed it while she blushed, warm tingles running up her arm.

They continued in their state of bliss as they discussed more plans for the wedding, and then she sat with him as he wrote letters to his solicitor and his housekeepers. They agreed to hold off on telling his family, as Darcy hoped Georgiana would be arriving in the next week, so he could tell her the good news in person. Bingley, like Jane, had already been informed of the good news, and was ecstatic for his friend. He had congratulated Darcy enthusiastically, very pleased that his friend seemed to have finally found happiness and a wonderful companion to share his life with.

While the happy couple were thinking of their future together, Louisa was in her rooms, penning a letter she was sure would make Darcy realise how unsuitable Miss Elizabeth was for a wife, and how perfect Caroline would be. Smirking, she sealed it and had her maid take it to the post to be delivered express. She had no doubts that very soon, Darcy would be reminded of his high position in society, forgetting all about that country nobody he seemed so taken with.

That night, Jane was finally able to come down and join everyone after dinner. Bingley was most solicitous of her health, and found that she was easy to talk to. Per his new resolution, he found out more about her favourite things, her interests and her character, while Jane revelled in the fact that he seemed truly interested in knowing her, not just admiring her beauty as most men did. Darcy and Elizabeth smiled as they looked upon the couple, both seeing the potential of a relationship between them.

So as not to raise too much suspicion, both Darcy and Elizabeth were attempting to read books. They shot surreptitious glances at each other now and then, hiding smiles behind their books as they caught each other's eyes. Elizabeth found she had never made so little progress through a book before as she did that night.

By Saturday, Jane was well enough to spend most of her time downstairs and, while the sinister sisters watched on in annoyance, Darcy and Bingley had a lovely time with the Bennet sisters. Though Darcy and Elizabeth were a little more reserved around each other than normal due to the many watchful eyes focused on them, they still managed to get great enjoyment out of being together in company, by arguing the merits of Wordsworth's works. The sinister sisters looked on smugly during the heated debate, certain that Darcy would see what a coarse, unsophisticated woman Miss Elizabeth was, daring to challenge a man like Darcy, but the couple in question only admired the way the other looked when all riled up.

The next day, much to Darcy and Elizabeth's consternation and excitement, Jane and Elizabeth travelled home, after first joining their family for church. While pleased that they would finally be able to announce their engagement, they would both miss spending much of their days together in Netherfield's library alone, knowing that from now on, they would have to have a chaperone when together, other than on their secret morning walks, of course.

While Mrs Bennet was surprised when Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy accompanied her girls home, she was by no means disappointed. In fact, she was hoping that having Jane at Netherfield might have resulted in her and Bingley getting closer.

She was therefore shocked speechless for several minutes when Mr Bennet cheerfully announced the engagement of not Jane, but Elizabeth, and to Mr Darcy. She sat mutely, staring at her second child and her betrothed, as her daughters all crowded around to give their sister congratulations.

When Mrs Bennet finally processed the information and registered how much Mr Darcy was worth, she immediately regained her voice, and was very loud in her exclamations of pleasure. She absolutely fawned over the couple, and while Elizabeth was embarrassed, Darcy bore it all with good humour, too happy in his engagement to be worried over an ecstatic future mother-in-law.

Mrs Bennet immediately started making plans, happy that she would finally get to plan a wedding for one of her daughters. The rest of Elizabeth's sisters were also excited, and more than willing to help. Mrs Bennet was at first a little disappointed upon finding that she only had three weeks in which to plan and have Lizzy's trousseau made, but after Mr Bennet subtly reminded her of Mr Darcy's standing in society, and his wish to be married as soon as possible, Mrs Bennet acquiesced with little fuss, assuring the engaged couple that in spite of the short amount of time, they would have a magnificent wedding.

Darcy and Bingley were invited to dine, and as both gentleman were happy to spend more time in the presence of such lovely ladies, they readily agreed, and spent an enjoyable evening with the Bennets. The rest of the party was quite amused watching Darcy and Elizabeth exchange loving glances all night. Elizabeth's younger sisters in particular thought it was quite romantic.

Back at Netherfield, Louisa received the news that her brother and Darcy were staying to dine with the Bennets badly, ranting and raving at Caroline. "You should have captured Mr Darcy before we came to this godforsaken piece of country! Now he is enjoying the smiles of Miss Elizabeth instead!" Caroline kept quiet and allowed her sister to rant, knowing from experience that saying anything would only enrage her sister further. When they retired that night, Louisa fell asleep quickly, her ranting having worn her out. While irritated at Darcy, she still had faith that her letter would succeed in separating him from Miss Elizabeth, and so she slept with a slight smirk on her face, confident that her plans would still succeed.

* * *

><p>See? I'm not as mean as you all seem to think i am - no interrupted proposal<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth and Darcy enjoyed their normal walk, this time holding hands and walking closely. Once at the meadow, they lay together on the blanket, and Elizabeth revelled in the feeling of being held in his arms. She felt safe and secure, happy and content. Darcy, likewise, loved having Elizabeth in his arms; he felt that, with her there, he was complete. They exchanged many kisses. At first, they were soft and sweet, but they soon ignited, fire burning through their veins as they attempted to get closer.

They were stopped by a loud snort from a watchful black stallion. Both groaned at the interruption as their lips separated, but knew they should not have allowed the kiss to progress so far. Elizabeth was completely on top of Darcy as he lay on his back, holding her securely. Each of their deep, fast breaths brushed her chest against his and the friction felt wonderful. She fixed him with a sultry glance and he groaned before rolling her gently off him. "Please do not look at me like that until we are married, Elizabeth, I do not have the superhuman control necessary to resist you when you always look so tempting."

"I am sorry, my love, but as I believe I told you at our first meeting, I find you very handsome, and your love for me makes you even more so," she apologised from beside him, unable to stop herself from reaching out and tenderly running her fingers through his thick, dark hair.

He looked at her fondly, "Say that again, darling?"

"Say what again?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"What you called me before."

"My love," she cooed, watching as his handsome features lit up with a loving smile.

"Oh, my darling angel, it feels so good to have you call me your love," he confessed.

"Well, that is what you are, my dearest William," she reassured him.

"William?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Fitzwilliam is much too long and formal, so I have decided that William shall be a suitable appellation for you," she explained. He nodded in acceptance.

"I find I quite like you calling me that. Most people just call me Darcy, except Georgiana, who calls me Fitzwilliam. But if I am to have a shortened name, than so shall you. Shall you be my Lizbeth?" He reached out to gently caress her cheek and she leaned into it, with a soft look in her eyes.

"Yes, I shall. Everyone has always called me Lizzy or Elizabeth, but when you call me your Lizbeth, I find myself liking it simply because it is yours, and reminds me that you love me." She fixed him with such a look that he could not help leaning over and capturing her lips for another kiss. Conscious that he could not let his emotions take him too far, he kept it short, reluctantly releasing her lips a few moments later.

Aware that time was getting away from them again, for their blissful time spent in the meadow always seemed to speed by far too quickly, they reluctantly headed back, separating when Elizabeth turned for Longbourn. Darcy stared after her longingly, reminding himself that in only a few weeks, he could keep her by his side. But he had a feeling that the next three weeks would take far too long.

When Elizabeth returned home, she breakfasted with her family, ignoring the knowing glances and smirks from everyone except Mrs Bennet, who had no notion that Elizabeth might not have been on her usual solitary walk. It was then that Mr Bennet announced some news. "I have just received a letter from a Mr Collins, who is to be the recipient of the entail when I go, and he has decided to come for a visit." He watched for the reactions around the table. Nobody looked too pleased, and Mrs Bennet appeared to already be in the first stages of an attack of nerves.

"Oh, Mr Bennet, must he come? We do not need someone rubbing our faces in the fact that when you are gone he will be the one to throw us into the hedgerows." This was a common lament of Mrs Bennet's, but all of a sudden, she paused, calming as her eyes alighted upon Lizzy. "Oh, but of course, Lizzy is to marry Mr Darcy, and so we shall all be saved," Elizabeth blushed in mortification, thankful that Darcy was not there to hear her mother. "Nevertheless, Mr Bennet, I find it a very inopportune time for Mr Collins to come, after all, Lizzy's wedding is in only three weeks."

"Regardless, he is to come, and I am sure you shall be the wonderful hostess you always are and receive our guest well."

"Of course I shall, though of course I shall have to rely on the girls to help keep him entertained, for Lizzy's wedding must take precedence."

"I would not have it any other way, Mrs Bennet," he assured her.

Talking of Elizabeth's upcoming wedding made Mrs Bennet realise that there were many things to be done that day, the most important of which was going to the dressmaker to have her start Elizabeth's trousseau. Also, it was of the utmost importance that Mrs Bennet visit her sister, and the other ladies of the neighbourhood, to tell them of Lizzy's fine catch and upcoming nuptials.

After breakfast, Elizabeth found herself and her sisters hurried off to Meryton, where Elizabeth spent hours being measured and choosing fabrics and designs for her trousseau. While Elizabeth would have much preferred being out in the fresh air, she entertained herself by imagining what Mr Darcy would think of each of her choices. Luckily, she also had her sisters with her, who knew of her dislike for sitting still, and helped to make things easier on her. They all knew her preferences, and made the decisions easier on her by narrowing down her choices significantly.

When they finally left the dressmaker's, Elizabeth heaved a relieved sigh, pleased to be walking about again. Unfortunately, she soon found her relief short–lived, for she and her sisters were then forced to visit many ladies' sitting rooms, and sip tea while Mrs Bennet would crow proudly about her daughter catching a fine rich man. Elizabeth received jealous congratulations from the ladies with their own unmarried daughters, and genuine ones from those without. When Elizabeth and her sisters eventually returned home late in the afternoon, they were exhausted, while Mrs Bennet was still riding the high of having one daughter soon to be well married, and was as energetic as ever. Seeing this, Mr Bennet retreated to his library, figuring that this was an 'everyone for themselves' situation.

Darcy had a relatively uneventful morning, in which he spent most of it writing to his relatives about his engagement and inviting them to the wedding. In his letters, he assured them all of the intelligence, integrity and loveliness of his betrothed, and his happiness in soon joining the ranks of married gentlemen. Bingley had been eager to offer his home for any of Darcy's wedding guests. Darcy had hopes of his sister, and hopefully his cousin arriving in the next few days.

Despite his hopes, he was surprised when a footman notified him that there was a carriage approaching that bore his crest. He rushed outside, knowing it must be his sister, and eager to tell her his happy news.

Georgiana Darcy had been shocked when she first received her brother's letter, but pleased that her brother was so happy, and that he seemed to have met a worthy woman. She had never seen his letters sound quite so cheerful before, and it gladdened her heart. She immediately shared the letter with her cousin and other guardian, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, who was even more shocked at the news, having just received his own letter asking for them to come to Netherfield and meet Miss Elizabeth Bennet. "You do not think he is been taken in by a fortune hunter, do you?" he asked worriedly.

"Richard, while your care of Fitzwilliam is commendable, you know as well as I that my brother has faced plenty of fortune hunters before. He writes that she talks to him of farming matters and books with great intelligence - no fortune hunter would do that. Most have no idea what Fitzwilliam is talking about when he mentions farming methods, or have never read the books he likes." She protested, hoping fervently that she was right and her brother had chosen a wife that was as delightful as he had described in his letter.

Richard nodded thoughtfully, "Well, I suppose, if nothing else, she appears to make you brother happy, and that must count for a great deal."

"Yes. I am determined to love anyone that makes him happy, especially when I was the cause of his latest distress." Her eyes were suddenly downcast and her mood turned gloomy as her thoughts turned to her ordeal.

"Oh, Georgie, you know he does not blame you for that." Richard had always tried to protect both his cousins, and he could not help feeling that he had failed Georgiana when he saw her look so down.

"Yes, but I was partly to blame for it. I can only hope that Miss Elizabeth will like me," she sighed sadly.

"Darcy seems to think she will, and if all goes well you shall have her for a sister," he reminded her. "You know your brother would never marry without thinking of you first and being confident that you and she would get along well."

"Yes, you are right, Fitzwilliam has always been the best of brothers," she smiled, slightly cheered at the idea of finally getting a sister, for while she would never lament a brother as wonderful as Fitzwilliam, she had, at times, longed for a sister to share more feminine activities with.

"Now, shall we go to Hertfordshire then?" Richard proposed.

"Oh yes, perhaps we could leave tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, Georgie, you are in luck, for my leave started a few days ago, and therefore I am quite at leisure to take you there. Shall you be packed and ready by tomorrow though?" He knew, like all females he was related to, Georgie never travelled lightly.

"Of course I shall." She tried to sound insulted at her cousin's words, but she was so happy for her brother that there was not enough irritation behind it, and Fitzwilliam laughed.

They were interrupted by a servant carrying an envelope. "Excuse me, miss, but this just came for you express from Hertfordshire."

Georgiana grabbed the envelope eagerly, barely thanking the retreating servant before she ripped into it. She read the words eagerly. "Oh how wonderful! Fitzwilliam says that if all goes well, he will have proposed by the time we arrive! He asks me to bring grandmother's ring with me." She handed the letter over to Richard, who read it thoroughly, surprised yet again by how cheerful his normally sombre cousin Darcy seemed to be.

"Perhaps we should set out as early as possible tomorrow then, for I, too, am intrigued by this woman who seems to have captured both his heart and his mind."

"Oh yes, let us go early. I cannot wait to see him again and meet Miss Elizabeth." They made their plans, both eager to see this happy Darcy - an almost paradox from what they were used to.

And so Georgiana and Richard found themselves in Hertfordshire in the early hours of the next afternoon, with Darcy beaming as he waited for their carriage to draw to a halt. "Oh, he looks so happy!" Georgiana exclaimed from inside as they spotted him. It was at that moment that she became determined to love Miss Elizabeth, if only because she had the ability to make her brother happy.

"Yes he does. I do not think I have ever seen him smile like that, nor look so content and joyful," Richard was having a hard time describing his normally stern and collected cousin in such terms.

Darcy was ecstatic. His much loved sister would finally get to meet his wonderful betrothed. He had no doubts that they would get along famously. As soon as the carriage stopped, he opened the door and handed his sister out, capturing her in an enthusiastic hug before he set her on her feet. "It is so good to see you again, Georgie. I have missed you." He was positively beaming, and it was all his sister could do not to stare in shock, for while she had often been the recipient of his small, gentle smiles, she had never before seen him like this.

Richard descended from the carriage next, helping out Georgiana's companion, Mrs Annesley, before turning to give Darcy a brief manly hug. "Darcy, when we got your letters, we almost did not believe how happy you sounded. We had to come and see for ourselves!"

"Yes, I can well believe that you were shocked, but I can assure you that Elizabeth has made me the happiest man on earth, and she alone can be credited with my change of emotions." He grinned, eyes dancing with happiness.

"Have you proposed then, brother?" Georgiana asked eagerly.

"Yes, and she has accepted me. In fact, I have just sent out letters to our relatives, for the wedding will be in three weeks," he stated proudly.

"Oh that is wonderful, Fitzwilliam, I cannot wait to meet her," Georgiana could not help hugging her brother again, for she was so pleased that he finally seemed to be happy.

"Then we will call on the Bennets tomorrow morning. I know Elizabeth is eager to meet you," he reassured her.

"I shall look forward to tomorrow."

Georgiana and Richard were then escorted inside, where Bingley met them with his usual enthusiastic greeting. Not long after, Caroline and Louisa rushed in. "Miss Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, how wonderful of you to come and join us," Caroline gushed. When Darcy had mentioned the other night that his sister might be coming, Louisa had reminded Caroline to be as nice as possible to Georgiana, for Darcy doted on her, and she was important in getting Darcy to marry Caroline. Georgiana, however, had never particularly liked the sisters, and was therefore very shy and quiet in their company, despite their constant compliments to her.

"With my brother marrying Miss Elizabeth, of course I had to come. I am most anxious to meet her."

Louisa and Caroline blanched, and Darcy and Bingley suddenly realised that they had neglected to share the happy news with the rest of their party. "Marry?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I am engaged to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and our wedding is to be in three weeks," Darcy informed them. "I am sorry that you were not informed sooner, but in my joy, I quite forgot." While his words were apologetic, his tone was not. Richard stifled a smile as the sisters were put firmly in their place. The sisters begrudgingly gave Darcy their congratulations, before turning their attention back to the newcomers in an effort to control their annoyance.

Georgiana and Richard were soon settled in, and Georgie had handed over the engagement ring during a private moment. Darcy opened its box, looking at it for a moment, and imagining it on his Elizabeth's hand. Smiling to himself, he put it next to his bed. He would give it to her in the morning at their meadow.

That night, Louisa stormed around her room, working herself up into an agitated state. She could not believe Darcy had lowered himself so much as to engage himself to the country nobody. Now all her hopes were pinned on the letter she had posted. She hoped it would yield results in the next few days, for if not, she knew not what she would do.

The next morning, Darcy hurried out the door, mounting Merlin and rushing off to meet Elizabeth, the ring box securely in his jacket pocket. Georgiana and Richard both saw him leaving from their respective windows, and wondered at his rush.

Merlin, always eager for his morning apple, was happy to respond to Darcy's urgings, quickly finding Elizabeth and happily munching on his apple as Darcy dismounted and greeted Elizabeth with a sweet kiss. "Good morning, my love," he said as they turned for the meadow. "I hope you slept well."

"Yes, I did, for yesterday was utterly exhausting." Darcy listened in amusement as Elizabeth elaborated on her tiring day having to sit through an afternoon of teas, and a long morning at the dressmaker. He knew many women who would have loved such a day, surrounded by ladies complimenting her and shopping for pretty dresses, but not his Elizabeth. He was also feeling positively smug that he had not had to endure ladies fawning, and complimenting him on his upcoming marriage. Elizabeth noticed his smug look and leaned over, bumping his shoulder playfully.

"Shame on you, sir! As my betrothed, you are meant to be suitably sympathetic and commiserative towards my plight!" she chastised him, her smile belying her words.

"I am sorry, Lizbeth, but I cannot help feeling rather relieved at having escaped such torture." The warmth in his eyes melted any small annoyance she had felt.

"Oh, very well, I suppose were the circumstances reversed, I, too, would feel the same," she allowed. "I only hope that the next three weeks pass by quickly, for I am most anxious to be your wife." She eyed him with a sincere and heartfelt look.

"As am I." They paused just inside the meadow as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I cannot wait to marry you, my dearest."

"Your feelings are reciprocated in full, my love," she reassured him. They shared a sweet kiss before breaking away to lay the blanket on the ground and settle on it.

Darcy found himself eager to tell her his news, and Elizabeth could read it on his face. "Have you something to tell me, William? I can see you are most excited about something."

"Yes, Lizbeth. Yesterday my sister arrived, and she is most anxious to meet you. My cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam accompanied her."

"That is indeed wonderful news. I hope you assured her that I was also eager to meet her." Elizabeth beamed.

"I did. I thought perhaps we would pay a call on you and your family later this morning." He was pleased by her obvious joy at the idea of meeting his sister.

"I shall look forward to it." She knew how much his sister and cousin meant to him, and she desperately wanted to make a good impression on those most important to him.

"She also brought something with her that I asked for." Here Darcy paused nervously and prayed that she would like the ring. Slowly he brought the box out of his pocket and flipped open the lid. "This was my grandmother's engagement ring, and I thought it was perfect for you, my darling Lizbeth," he said softly.

She brought her hand to her mouth as she looked at the beautiful ring nestled in velvet. "Oh, it is beautiful." It was set with sapphires, each cut with many facets and shining brightly in the morning light. She was almost speechless with awe at its beauty, reaching out to stroke it reverently. Darcy smiled at her obvious appreciation of the ring.

"I am glad you like it." Pleased with her reaction, he slowly took the ring out of the box and taking Elizabeth's hand, softly slid the ring onto her finger before bestowing a kiss on the ring and then another on her hand. "It suits you well."

"Thank you, William, I shall treasure it always as a symbol of our love, and a reminder of our happy times in this meadow when we leave Hertfordshire." Her feelings overwhelmed her as she looked between his loving eyes and her ring - a symbol of their love and commitment to each other.

They shared an intense kiss before lying down together on the blanket, Darcy spooning her as they watched the rippling water of the stream and the small cascades of the waterfall.

When it was time to go, they parted regretfully, but somewhat reassured by the knowledge that after breakfast they would see each other again, when Darcy brought his sister and cousin to meet her.

Elizabeth skipped home excitedly, gathering all her sisters in her room immediately to show them the ring. They gushed over it, all of them excited for her, and when she told them of Miss Darcy's arrival, they all scurried off to get ready, eager for breakfast to be over and for their visitors to arrive.

After a quick breakfast at Netherfield, Darcy rushed Georgiana, Richard and Bingley into the carriage and hastened to Longbourn. All three of them stifled smiles at his impatience and complied, too happy for Darcy to not submit to his wishes.

All of the Bennet ladies were in the sitting room at Longbourn when the Darcy carriage came into view. Elizabeth's sisters were eager to meet the other occupants they knew to be in the carriage.

They watched with interest as Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley exited first. Darcy then handed down a beautiful young girl, who, though only sixteen, was already well formed and taller than Elizabeth. Last of all, another gentleman came out. He was not quite as tall, nor as good looking as his cousin, but his general good humour showed on his face. Mrs Bennet watched with interest before turning to Elizabeth. "Lizzy, have you any idea who those two people with Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley are?"

"I believe they may be Mr Darcy's cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and his sister, Miss Darcy, Mama. Mr Darcy mentioned a few days ago that he had written to invite them."

"Oh how wonderful!" Mrs Bennet turned and looked expectantly at the door. She loved having visitors.

They entered together, and Georgiana found herself a little intimidated by the number of ladies in the room. Her brother had mentioned that Elizabeth had four sisters, but she had not expected them to make such an impact when together. All were quite pretty, and when met with six curious gazes, Georgiana found herself reverting to her shy nature and hiding a little behind her brother.

"Good morning, Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley," Mrs Bennet greeted them.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bennet," Darcy bowed before her, and again toward her daughters, "ladies. May I have the pleasure of introducing my sister Miss Georgiana Darcy, and my cousin Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam."

Mrs Bennet replied immediately, "Welcome to both of you. Any relatives of Mr Darcy are very welcome here. Please make yourselves at home, for you are soon to be relatives." As she began pointing out each of her daughters, Georgiana watched her brother walked directly to a very pretty brunette with sparkling eyes. He lifted her hand and bestowed a kiss upon it, murmuring quietly to her. The lady blushed, and Georgiana saw them exchange an ardent look of love. She relaxed a little. Surely a lady who loved her brother so much could not be too intimidating.

Richard's mind also eased upon witnessing the scene. It was obvious that the lady returned Darcy's affections in full, and that Darcy was very happy, and so Richard gave them his full support. He did, however, notice that the ring Georgiana had brought with her yesterday was already adorning Miss Elizabeth's hand. He raised an eyebrow at that and resolved to ask Darcy later.

Georgiana advanced towards the couple shyly. Elizabeth noticed her and smiled welcomingly. "Miss Darcy, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. Your brother has told me so much about you."

"I have also been anticipating our meeting, for my brother has also told me much about you. I do not think I have ever seen him this happy before," Georgiana blushed, desperately trying to cast off her shyness, for she really did wish to know Miss Elizabeth better.

"Well, he has made me very happy too," Elizabeth looked fondly at Darcy. "It is my hope that we become as close as sisters," she reassured the girl, who she could see was trying hard. "We must work together against your brother when he is in a bad mood, and keep him smiling as often as possible."

"I should like that."

"Good, then I will consider us already sisters. If you wish, you may call me Lizzy, as my other sisters do."

"In that case, I am Georgie," she smiled timidly, releasing a small breath as she became a little more at ease. It was hard not to be comfortable under Elizabeth's warm and friendly influence.

"Wonderful. Your brother tells me you are an excellent musician, who is your favourite composer?"

"Oh definitely Bach," Georgie was warming up now that they were on a subject she was comfortable with.

"That is Mary's favourite too." Hearing this, Mary joined in their conversation, and together the two sisters soon had Georgie animated as they discussed music.

Darcy looked on fondly. His darling Lizbeth had already bonded with his sister, just as he had hoped she would. Already he could see them all happy at Pemberley; enjoying their days together, his Lizbeth and Georgie playing together in the evenings as he looked on fondly; their children running around Pemberley with Georgie as a doting aunt. He was anxious for the next three weeks to pass. He stifled a smile when he saw Colonel Fitzwilliam had been cornered by Lydia and Kitty. He knew they could be sensible, but evidently they had decided that it would be much more fun to simper and flirt at his cousin, who was shifting uneasily. Bingley was once again conversing with Jane, and Mrs Bennet was watching all the proceedings with great satisfaction.

Eventually Mrs Bennet suggested that they all go for a walk, an idea which Darcy and Elizabeth jumped at. As they all strolled out, Darcy watched on fondly as Elizabeth talked animatedly to Colonel Fitzwilliam and Georgiana. They were all on the way to becoming fast friends, as he had known they would. On the way back though, he and Elizabeth let the others outstrip them, slowing their pace until the others were well ahead. Darcy then pulled her behind a tree and gave her a soft and tender kiss. She sighed in delight and reached up for more. Being a gentleman, Darcy could not but oblige the lady he loved with a few more kisses. "I am so happy that you and Georgiana like each other," he whispered. "Thank you for making her welcome."

"She is a dear girl. In many ways, she reminds me of Jane a few years ago, and I know I shall love her as a sister," she gently stoked the nape of his neck as she reassured him.

"I am glad to hear it. Nothing will please me more than to have you and Georgiana - the two women I love - with me at Pemberley." With that, he gave her one last tender kiss before they headed on again, quickening their pace to catch up with the others, who had thoughtfully slowed down. Darcy and Elizabeth ignored the knowing looks they received from the party, and Elizabeth started another conversation with Georgiana, while her youngest sisters distracted the colonel.

Later that day, after Darcy had reluctantly left with his friend, sister and cousin, Elizabeth showed her mother the ring, wincing at Mrs Bennet's loud exclamations. "Oh, Lizzy, it's beautiful, and it looks so expensive. No doubt he will shower you in fine jewels!" She bore it all with good grace before tactfully retreating to the library, enjoying the rest of the day with her father's more sedate companionship.

Meanwhile, when the Netherfield party arrived back at the house, they were greeted by a pair of disgruntled sisters who made veiled attacks on the Bennet family. Louisa was livid, but allowed Caroline to do most the attacking, as she ground her teeth in frustration. Caroline would not have been so very bothered by Darcy's upcoming nuptials, if it did not serve as an affront to herself to have a simple country girl be chosen over her. She was also well aware that Louisa would blame her for not securing Darcy, and that she would be yelled and screamed at. This led her to be quite vicious in some of her attacks, and Darcy barely stopped himself from reciprocating with his own cutting remarks about the sisters.

When they finally escaped, Colonel Fitzwilliam cornered Darcy in the library. "Darcy, how is it that the ring Georgiana brought yesterday for you to give Miss Elizabeth was already on her finger when we arrived at Longbourn this morning? Does this have anything to do with the haste with which you rode out early this morning?" Darcy had the good grace to look a little guilty and sheepish, but ultimately unapologetic, as he thought back to his morning in the meadow with Elizabeth. Leaning back on a chair, he sighed and proceeded to tell Colonel Fitzwilliam of his morning meetings with Elizabeth. His cousin listened with surprise. "I never would have believed it if I had not seen the proof of it with the ring, for you have always been so careful to not put yourself in situations where you might be forced to marry. Yet here you are meeting a young lady every morning!"

"Well, Fitzwilliam, when you are in love, all other considerations come last." He sighed in delight and returned to his lovely thoughts of his Elizabeth. Colonel Fitzwilliam saw the glazed look on his cousin's face and quietly left the library, leaving his cousin to his happy musings and secretly pleased to see him so obviously in love and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few days after their engagement was announced to the family, Elizabeth was sitting with her sisters and mother, enjoying the morning, when a visitor's carriage was spotted coming up the drive. It bore an intricate crest that none of them recognised. From out of it came a tall lady with a regal air.

They waited anxiously for the visitor's identity to be revealed. "Lady Catherine de Bourgh," Mrs Hill announced as the visitor was shown in. Elizabeth was shocked. Darcy had told her a little of his aunt and her commanding ways, and she suspected that the lady must be here because of her engagement to the lady's nephew, but she had no idea of how she could have found out so quickly.

Mrs Bennet was awed by the great lady before her, and immediately became polite and ladylike. "Lady Catherine, it is indeed an honour to have you grace our home. I am Mrs Bennet, and these are my daughters, Jane, my eldest; Elizabeth, Mary, Catherine and Lydia. Would you care for some tea?" Each curtsied in turn as Lady Catherine turned her fierce eyes on them. Her eyes stayed longest on Elizabeth, studying her for a few seconds.

"Thank you, Mrs Bennet. I find my journey has left me rather parched." Tea was soon served as Lady Catherine ran her discerning eye over the parlour. "You have a well decorated home, Mrs Bennet, I warrant you are quite comfortable here in spite of its small size." It was said in a rather patronising tone, but Mrs Bennet was simply happy to have a lady of such high society comment on her home.

"Oh indeed I am, your ladyship, though I am afraid I shall have to give it up one day, for I have no sons, and it is entailed on a distant cousin who we are to meet next week - a Mr Collins." Mrs Bennet was always one to try and extract sympathy from anyone who might offer it.

"Mr Collins? Is he a rector in Kent?" Lady Catherine looked surprised.

"Yes Ma'am, he has the Hunsford Parsonage there."

"I am his patron. Indeed, he is quite an obedient little man, and I am sure he will make every effort to accommodate you should your husband die unexpectedly. I myself have no sons, although since there is no entail on Rosings Park, my daughter shall inherit." At the mention of her daughter, her features became fierce once more. "Miss Elizabeth, I have something of importance to impart to you, perhaps you would oblige me with a walk around the gardens?"Her tone brooked no opposition.

From the look on her face, Elizabeth knew that this was not intended to be a friendly walk, but she could not but acquiesce. She escorted Lady Catherine outside.

Once they were away from the house, Lady Catherine wasted no time on her assault. "I have just received a report of the most alarming nature - that you, Miss Elizabeth, are engaged to my nephew, Mr Darcy, or will be very soon. Can you deny it?" Her features were angry and demanding as she waited for Elizabeth to reply.

"I am afraid I cannot, Lady Catherine, for your nephew and I did indeed become engaged only a few days ago. How is it that you have already heard? I did not think Mr Darcy's letter would have yet reached Kent." Elizabeth tried to subdue the rising flood of indignation she was feeling at being treated so by a virtual stranger.

"It was an anonymous source, signed 'a concerned friend.' The letter intimated that you were a fortunate hunter of the worst kind, and I have come with the intention of having you break off this engagement to my nephew. I know not what charms you have used to lure him in, but I am willing to pay a large sum for you to call off this wedding. It has always been intended by my sister, Darcy's mother, and I, that he marry my daughter Anne, and I will not have you getting in the way." Lady Catherine fixed her with a determined look, anger and a touch of fear in her eyes.

Elizabeth was a little insulted that her integrity had been called into question, but her courage rose. "Lady Catherine, I know not who your source is, but their motivation can only have been malice. I am no fortune hunter, and I can assure you that I love your nephew most ardently for his integrity and character, not his wealth. In truth, when we met, I was far more interested in hearing about the tangerines in his conservatory than in his money or connections."

As this, Lady Catherine's lips turned up slightly and her eyes held a deep sadness, "My sister Anne's favourites."

"Yes, so he said." Calming down a little at the unexpected turn their argument had taken, she took the opportunity to look intently at Lady Catherine's face. She read the fear and anxiety in Lady Catherine's features, and she suddenly realised the reason behind all the dictating, and the insistence for Darcy to marry her daughter. "You fear for your daughter, do you not?" she asked softly. "You are afraid that if Mr Darcy does not marry her, then she will have no one to take care of her should she outlive you."

Lady Catherine glared at her. "You have no right to make such ludicrous assumptions!"She yelled, however, Elizabeth read her face, and knew she had found the truth.

"You need not fear, Lady Catherine, for Mr Darcy has a firm sense of family duty, and would never allow any harm to come to his cousin. Miss De Bourgh will also be part of my family in three weeks, and I, too, will always be willing to care for her. So let me reassure you that you need not have any worries in that area." Her soft tone calmed them both a little, and she could see the surprise and a hint of hope in Lady Catherine's features.

"In fact," she continued, "should you continue on this path, you are more likely to alienate your nephew, for he can be quite tenacious and does not like being forced into anything," she pointed out.

Lady Catherine could only nod in begrudging agreement with her words as her shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. "Besides, even if your daughter did marry, there is no guarantee that she would be happy, and I think I would much rather she be happy, than in a miserable marriage with a husband that she does not care for. Do you wish for her to be gone from Rosings to her husband's estate and only visit a few times a year? What is her opinion on marriage? " Elizabeth's words seemed to be getting through to Lady Catherine, who had calmed considerably.

"I know not, for she is far too quiet to express an opinion when she knows it has been my dearest wish for her to marry her cousin since infancy," Lady Catherine seemed to be taking Elizabeth's words to heart. "I had not thought on her leaving, simply of her being secure," she admitted, all traces of the angry and intimidating woman gone.

"Well, I understand that she is not in the best of health, perhaps a trip to Bath to utilise the healing waters, and visit by a specialist physician would help? If she recovers, she may yet decide for herself whether she wishes to find a husband, or live happily at Rosings. In either case, I promise you that Mr Darcy and I will always be happy to take care of Anne and look out for her. You and your daughter will always be welcome at Pemberley," Elizabeth tried to reassure her.

"Thank you," Lady Catherine had thought over this intelligent, and seemingly genuine, girl's words. "I believe I shall discuss it with Anne and see what her opinion is of Bath."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "Wonderful. If she is feeling well enough, I would be delighted if you could come to our wedding in three weeks, for I would dearly like to meet Anne. Perhaps, if Anne is inclined towards marriage, you could point her towards a second son, who could live at Rosings so that you would not have to lose your daughter," she suggested mischievously, trying to lighten the now sombre mood.

"What a wonderful thought, Miss Bennet." For the first time in many years, a small smile appeared on Lady Catherine's face, and Elizabeth could immediately see the resemblance between her and Mr Darcy. Lady Catherine warmed to the girl in front of her. They both relaxed a little with the volatile parts of the conversation over, and they settled on a nearby bench.

"On another subject, have you any ideas on who might be a good wife for Mr Collins? He is in desperate need of one to subtly guide him, and I initially suggested one of your sisters in order to provide security for your family in the event of your father's death. He is somewhat of a bumbling fool with good intentions, but if I had not employed him, I fear he would have starved, for nobody else would. Besides, I often amuse myself by counting how many compliments he can make towards Anne and myself in the space of an hour." Elizabeth and Lady Catherine shared an amused smile. "However, I am not sure now that you should like him for a brother, and having met your other sisters, I do not think any of them have a temperament that would suit. Besides, with you marrying my nephew, the future of your sisters will be secure anyway." Elizabeth smiled as Lady Catherine's words confirmed that she was now accepting of her marriage to the lady's nephew.

"No indeed, I doubt any of my sisters would agree to marry a man such as you describe. Perhaps in your next correspondence to him, you should suggest that if he cannot find an agreeable wife amongst us, he should broaden his horizons, for there may yet be the perfect wife waiting for him. There are many single girls in Hertfordshire, and surely there will be one amongst them that would suit."

"Excellent, I shall do as you advise." Looking at the time, Lady Catherine realised she would have to leave to make it to London before dark. "Miss Elizabeth, our conversation has been most enlightening, and I am sure you shall be a fine wife for my nephew. I am afraid I need to leave now if I am to stop in on my nephew and give him my congratulations before heading to London. Please give your mother my compliments. If Anne's health permits, we shall arrive a few days before the wedding. Good day." She rose and they headed back to the carriage.

"Good day, Lady Catherine." She curtsied and smiled as the great lady entered her carriage and headed for Netherfield. She rolled her shoulders as she headed back to the house, trying to ease out the tension that had accumulated there during the event. She was well aware that the altercation with Lady Catherine could have been much worse.

When she re-entered the house, she found her mother and sisters waiting for her. "What did Lady Catherine want, Lizzy?" her mother asked.

"She is Mr Darcy's aunt, and had already heard of our engagement and wished to meet me and express her congratulations," Lizzy assured her mother.

"Oh, how wonderful! To think that you will soon be related to such a grand lady!" her mother gushed, as her girls smiled indulgently at her.

"Indeed. She has also assured me that if her daughter's health permits they will be here for the wedding."

"What great news. Oh, Lizzy, you shall have such a grand wedding. But what is wrong with her daughter?"

"It seems that Miss De Bourgh is rather frail and often has bouts of sickness. I know her mother is most worried for her health, and I suggested that perhaps they should go to Bath and see if that can help her recuperate."

"Oh, how sad. I am eternally grateful that all five of you are so healthy. It would be such a strain on my poor nerves were any of you to be sickly."

She continued on in this vein for a while, with Elizabeth absentmindedly wondering how Mr Darcy was getting on with his aunt. She had found Lady Catherine quite nice under her stern facade, and her care of her daughter was admirable, if a little misguided. From what Darcy had said, Anne was also quite good natured, though very quiet, and she looked forward to meeting her. No doubt she, Georgiana and Anne could have some fun driving about the countryside in her gig if Anne managed to visit.

When Lady Catherine was announced at Netherfield, the Darcy siblings and Colonel Fitzwilliam paled; Bingley looked surprised, and his sisters looked on with interest. When she entered the room looking pleased, Darcy's heart dropped, and he hoped desperately that she had not already been to see Elizabeth and somehow turned her against him. No doubt she would spout her usual story of Darcy already being engaged to Anne - an idea she had held onto tenaciously all these years.

"Darcy, I have just been to see your Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Darcy was whiter than a freshly starched sheet. Louisa allowed a small smirk to adorn her face, for finally her efforts were to be rewarded. She listened with anticipation.

"She is absolutely delightful; I am so glad you have picked well. I believe she will be an excellent addition to our family; and I cannot wait for Anne to meet her. I assured her that if Anne's health allowed, we would come for your wedding." Louisa frowned at Lady Catherine's words. Surely she had misheard the great lady?

There was absolute silence after that, with Darcy, Georgiana and Fitzwilliam staring at her in shock. Darcy wondered for a moment whether his betrothed had somehow managed to drug his aunt, for he had never heard her be so friendly. Before it became too obvious that her niece and nephews were too astounded to speak, Bingley spoke up, "I could not agree more, Lady Catherine, and may I have the honour of hosting you and your daughter for the wedding?"

"Thank you, I am looking forward to it. As I have been telling my nephew for the last five years, it is high time he married."

Darcy could not believe the words that his aunt was saying. His Elizabeth must have truly worked a miracle on his aunt, for he doubted that her original purpose in calling had been to offer her congratulations. "How did you find out so soon? I only sent out my letters two days ago - you would not yet have received it."

"Miss Elizabeth asked the same question, but I received an express last week telling me of your attachment, and the likelihood that you would soon be engaged. It also said that Miss Elizabeth was a fortune hunter of the worst kind, but anyone who meets Miss Elizabeth can see that is untrue. Why, you have seen enough fortune hunters to know the difference, as have I. In fact, she mentioned her love of tangerines, which no fortune hunter would do. Indeed, I do not think you could have chosen better, except my Anne, of course, and really, the two of you would not suit. No, I think a second son of an earl or duke would suit her better, for she already has her own estate." She eyed Fitzwilliam speculatively. He choked on the biscuit he had taken a bite out of, turning red as he coughed to dislodge it.

Everyone turned to look at him, and his aunt fixed him with a stern eye. "Really, Fitzwilliam, you need to learn to take smaller bites. I know in the army you are used to scoffing food, but you are now in polite society - use your manners!" she scolded him. "Now, as I was saying, Miss Elizabeth had the brilliant suggestion that I take Anne to Bath, to have her see a specialist there, and take the healing waters. She has also assured me that she is looking forward to meeting Anne, and I am sure they will get along wonderfully. She has already invited Anne to visit Pemberley whenever she wishes to, and I know Anne would enjoy it."

Darcy raised his eyebrows. In his whole life, he had never been so surprised. He could only attribute his aunt's new behaviour to his bewitching betrothed, and he had not expected her to be able to work such profound miracles. He was also pleased that she already felt comfortable enough to issue invitations for visitors to come to Pemberley, though he had not expected the first invitation to go to his cousin Anne.

Lady Catherine did not stay long, only long enough to take tea and catch up with her niece and nephews before she had to head to London. Once she was gone, the three cousins retired to the library to discuss the afternoon's shocking events.

Meanwhile, Louisa returned to her room, picking up a vase and throwing it into the wall in a fit of anger. It shattered with a most satisfying sound, but it was not enough to soothe her fury. Her plan had come to nought. Instead of forbidding the union, and scaring off Eliza Bennet, as she had expected Lady Catherine to do when she sent that letter, Lady Catherine had welcomed Eliza into the family with open arms. Louisa decided that she would have to step up her campaign to get Caroline to marry Darcy, for obviously the girl was too dim-witted to do it herself.

Darcy heard a crash as he readied himself for dinner. The whole Netherfield party was to dine with the Bennets, and he could not wait to see his betrothed again. He was especially eager to find out about her conversation with his aunt, for he was still reeling in shock from their encounter. Assuming one of the servants had dropped something, or an item had fallen, he shrugged off the noise and hurried downstairs. Everything was falling into place for him and Elizabeth. Colonel Fitzwilliam had written a letter to his parents, the Earl and Countess of Matlock, assuring them of Darcy's happiness, and vouching for the value of his betrothed. This, combined with a shocking visit from Lady Catherine, served to reassure them, and a letter arrived later in the week to confirm their attendance of the wedding, and arrival a week prior to it. They had been pleased to hear of both their nephew's, and now their niece's, happiness.

Darcy had also just received a letter from his solicitor, and he was to ride to London the next day, leaving in the morning, after a quick meeting with Elizabeth, in order to pick up the settlement papers and special license. He aimed to be back at Netherfield in the same day. Darcy refused to be away from his Lizbeth any longer than necessary.

He paced impatiently near the front door as Caroline and Louisa took far too long to get ready. His companions watched with a mix of pity and amusement. When the last two ladies finally appeared, Darcy heaved a sigh of relief, and they finally left for Longbourn.

Once at Longbourn, Darcy's thoughts were solely focused on Elizabeth, his smile broad as he greeted her. In turn, she beamed under his adoring gaze. Most of the others watched on with indulgent looks, pleased for the couple, but Louisa did not. While her face remained passive, underneath she was seething. Although caught in a pleasant Darcy-induced haze, Elizabeth still noticed. "I still cannot fathom why Mrs Hurst looks at me with such loathing," she whispered to Darcy. Darcy refrained from glancing at Louisa, not wanting to tip her off. He trusted Elizabeth and her abilities.

"Neither do I, but she does not seem to be acting upon it, so perhaps we should simply remain wary in her company."

"Yes, we have far more important things to worry about with our wedding in only a few weeks."

"What a happy thought, my love." They smiled at each other, and all thoughts of Mrs Hurst flew from their minds.

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Darcy managed to ask Elizabeth quietly about her meeting with Lady Catherine, and she was amused by the incredulous looks on their faces as she explained everything.

"I never thought she might be worried about Anne," Darcy mused. "I was under the impression that she only wanted me for Pemberley."

"I am sure that was part of it," Elizabeth assured him, "but I believe she thinks more of you than that, and that she honestly believed you would take the best care of Anne. Perhaps it is because she has seen how you have cared for Georgiana over the years."

Darcy nodded thoughtfully, still trying to get his mind around the changed he had seen in his aunt. "Still, I do believe that only you could have such a profound effect on her, for I have no seen her that pleasant in years."

"Well I am still not convinced that you did not spike her tea," Colonel Fitzwilliam joked, and the mood lightened a little.

As flighty as Mrs Bennet was, she was nothing if not a quintessential hostess. She was deeply conscious of everything her guests required, and set an exceedingly good table. Therefore, all but two of her guests greatly enjoyed dinner. Caroline was still very much put out by the idea that Darcy would pick a country chit over her to be his wife, and the mistress of Pemberley. Louisa was angry that her plans had failed, and frighteningly aware that she only had a few weeks in which to come up with a solution that would lead to Darcy marrying her sister. The rest of the company dined happily, none more pleased than Darcy and Elizabeth, who spent more time looking at each other than actually eating.

Later that evening, as Mary finished playing for the party, Bingley stood up. "I would like to announce that I am planning to throw an engagement ball at Netherfield in fortnight to celebrate my friend Darcy's engagement to Miss Elizabeth," he smiled at the surprised couple. "My sister Caroline has agreed to organise and host it with me, and I do hope you all attend." Louisa glared at her sister, for she had not been informed of the news beforehand. Caroline had purposely not informed her sister, well aware of how disapproving she would be. Despite having no fond thoughts of Elizabeth Bennet, she could not refuse her brother's request for her to help host the ball, for she was far fonder of Charles than she was of Louisa.

"Well of course, Mr Bingley, it would not do for you to throw a ball in honour of our engagement and not have my family and me there," Elizabeth laughed.

"Please be assured, Mr Bingley, that we will all be there, for there is nothing my girls love more than a ball," Mrs Bennet gushed. "Oh girls you shall all have such fun!"

Lydia and Kitty giggled in excitement and eyed Colonel Fitzwilliam speculatively. He gulped.

"Elizabeth, I shall take this opportunity as your betrothed to claim all of your dances now then," Darcy looked pleased with himself until Elizabeth laughed. "I am afraid, sir, that while the thought of allowing you to do so is tempting, you shall be expected to dance with all my sisters now that you are engaged."

"Oh." He looked disappointed and she could not help feeling sorry for him. She knew how much he disliked dances and large rooms of people.

"But of course I shall allow you the first, supper, and last sets, as well as a fourth of your choosing," she reassured him.

"Well then, perhaps if I may claim Miss Bennet for the first set and you for the second Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley asked, looking at Jane and Elizabeth. Jane blushed and nodded her acceptance as Mrs Bennet beamed.

"Of course, Mr Bingley, I shall be delighted," Elizabeth said, and Darcy relaxed a little, for if anyone other than he must dance with Elizabeth, he would rather it be gentlemen he trusted, such as Richard and Bingley.

"May I attend, brother?" Georgiana asked hopefully. While she was not out yet, she still wished to go, for it did not sound at all daunting like London balls did, and it was his engagement ball after all. Darcy sighed and looked undecided.

Elizabeth leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Perhaps with her shy temperament, it would be best to ease her into society on this way."

Realising she was right, Darcy looked at Richard, who nodded. "Yes you may, Georgiana, however you are only to dance with myself, your cousin Richard, or Bingley, since you are not yet out."

"Oh thank you, Fitzwilliam!" Darcy knew he had made the right choice when he saw her bright and happy smile. She immediately turned to Lydia and Kitty and began discussing what to wear. He turned and caught Elizabeth's approving smile.

By the end of the night, Elizabeth had most of her dances claimed, for Colonel Fitzwilliam had also requested a set from each of the Bennet sisters. Darcy and Bingley had done likewise. Darcy had bid Elizabeth a tender farewell, reminding the family that he would be away most of the next day in London, but his eyes promised Elizabeth an early morning meeting before he left.

Elizabeth made sure to be up extra early the next morning, setting out in the misty morning hours for her rendezvous with Darcy. He appeared on the trail not far from Longbourn - there was no time to head to the meadow today. Instead, he dismounted and held her close. She burrowed into his firm chest as he wrapped her in his greatcoat. She felt safe and protected in his embrace, and she never wanted to leave it. "Though you will be gone but a day, I shall miss you dreadfully," she admitted.

"I shall do the same. Only the knowledge that this is necessary for our wedding allows me to leave you, but you can be sure that Merlin will carry me back as soon as possible. I love you, Elizabeth," he gently reminded her. She smiled softly and raised herself up on her toes, bestowing a gentle kiss upon his lips.

He returned the kiss, indulging for a few moments before he reluctantly broke away. "I must leave now, or I shall never go, my darling. For you underestimate how very much I wish to stay with you. I wish that when we are married we are not separated for even a small moment."

"I wish for the same."' They regarded each other with tender gazes for a moment before Darcy broke away. Mounting Merlin, he leant down and took her hand, kissing it one last time. "I shall see you soon, my love."

"Good bye, William," and with that he and Merlin were away. Elizabeth walked home sadly, amused at herself for feeling so woebegone when he would be gone only a day. Before he had arrived, and inserted himself so thoroughly as the centre of her world, she would never have believed she could be so emotional, or feel so much love and need for someone.

When she arrived home, she spent some time in her room, looking out the window towards London longingly. Jane found her there. She smiled at her sister's expression, "Lizzy, I know you are missing him, but please come down. Mr Collins is arriving today, and Mama is anxious."

In all her worry about Darcy leaving for London, she had completely forgotten about their cousin, Lady Catherine's parson, arriving. With a sigh, she roused herself and got dressed, before joining her family downstairs. Luckily, Charlotte came by for a morning visit, and talking to her of the last week's events calmed her, providing a temporary distraction from her musings of Darcy.

Far too soon for her liking, Mr Collins arrived, and was very much as Lady Catherine had described him. When Mrs Bennet proudly informed the man of Elizabeth's engagement to Mr Darcy - his great patroness's nephew, and of Lady Catherine having made a personal visit to congratulate the couple, he immediately set about fawning over Elizabeth. She bore the first few compliments well before she found herself grinding her teeth as he droned on and on. How Lady Catherine found this amusing, she knew not, but her younger sisters seemed to think it was as well. "Of course, it is most like Lady Catherine to come in person and bestow upon you her benevolence, for she is a most kind and attentive lady. Indeed, I can hardly believe she thought one of my own cousins a worthy match for her nephew. You are very lucky indeed, cousin Elizabeth, to have caught the eye of such a great man, and to have won Lady Catherine's approval."

"Yes, Mr Collins, I am very pleased with my engagement," that, at least, was true. Deciding that she could not take his flattery any longer, she rose from her chair. "I am sorry, Mr Collins, but I must leave. I am visiting Miss Darcy today." She knew Georgiana would not be upset by her arriving early.

"Of course, cousin Elizabeth, you must not keep a fine lady like Miss Darcy waiting." Elizabeth hastened out of the room, ordering her gig to be readied. Once it was, she drove away at a quick pace, eager to put a few miles between herself and Mr Collins

* * *

><p>Did Lady Catherine's visit go the way you were expecting?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Darcy made good time to London, arriving just after his solicitor's office opened. Once there, his solicitor went over all the documents with him, making any changes Darcy wanted and preparing everything.

Outside, Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he had the documents that would allow him to marry Elizabeth. Tossing the boy holding Merlin a few coins, he mounted his patient horse and headed for Darcy house in Mayfair.

His staff had been notified of his intentions to marry, and many of them congratulated him as he entered the house. He smiled and thanked all of them, much to their surprise. They had begun to hope that their master had chosen a nice mistress, and prayed that he was not marrying anyone like the snobby Miss Bingley. Upon seeing their master, they began think that she must indeed be a nice mistress to make their master so happy. They were all pleased to see it.

Darcy immediately headed for the Mistress's Chambers with the housekeeper in tow, eager to see the redecorating he had instructed, and to ensure that it was good enough for his Lizbeth. He smiled as he entered the room. It had new wallpaper of a light green with wildflowers, for Darcy knew they were Elizabeth's favourites. The furniture was upholstered in a lemony cream colour that warmed the room, and the ice-blue bedspread reminded him of the stream in their meadow. "Wonderful, Mrs Drayton, it looks perfect. I am sure the mistress will be delighted with her rooms." Mrs Drayton was delighted that he approved, for she had supervised it herself, eager for the new mistress to feel at home. She felt assured that he had chosen a worthy mistress, for she had known him since he was a small boy, and knew he was very particular about those he let close to him.

Pleased with the state of Elizabeth's rooms, Darcy ducked into his study and opened the safe, retrieving a pearl and diamond jewellery set including a necklace, earrings and bracelet. It had been his mother's wish that his wife wear these on her wedding day, as a gift from herself and his father to his bride. While she could not be there to meet Elizabeth, Darcy still felt sure that she would have approved of her. With the jewels retrieved, Darcy only had one more stop to make before he could head back to Hertfordshire.

Darcy entered the drawing room of his aunt and uncle smiling pleasantly, which was enough to make his aunt and uncle stare for a few seconds before greeting him. They had heard from Richard that Miss Elizabeth had made Darcy happy, and that he was often smiling these days, but it still shocked them to see it. "Fitzwilliam, how wonderful to see you. You look so happy!" his aunt greeted him with a hug, which he returned, his broad smile never wavering.

"Good to see you again," his uncle shook his hand. "We will be coming down a week before the wedding to meet the wonderful girl who has actually succeeded in making you so cheerful."

"She is an absolute angel - beautiful and with a kind heart, but also intelligent."

"Yes, so Richard and your Aunt Catherine said, though I admit it was a little unbelievable when we first heard the news that you were to be married." Darcy had never given the impression that he wished to be married, or his aunt would have been happy to find someone for him. However, knowing how independent he had always been, she thought that it was quite like him to find his own wife. "Now sit down, Darcy, and tell us how you met."

"I am afraid that on our first meeting, I caused her to run from the room in tears." Darcy knew he would never forgive himself for that. He never wanted to see his Lizbeth in tears ever again. "She overheard me tell Bingley that she was tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me."

"Oh, Fitzwilliam Darcy, how could you!" his aunt admonished him with a disappointed look, while his uncle looked at him in a disapproving manner.

"I am quite disgusted with myself for it, but when I saw her, I had to follow and apologise. I found her on the balcony and gave her my handkerchief. Luckily enough, she accepted my apology and asked me about Pemberley's crops." His aunt and uncle looked at him incredulously. "When I told her of the fruit in Pemberley's conservatory, she confessed to being jealous, and told me her favourite fruits. I found myself telling her more, and found that she was quite intelligent. We went back inside soon after, but continued to talk about farming methods and books, for she is quite knowledgeable on both subjects." Darcy smiled proudly. "In fact, she drives out to visit the tenants regularly, and makes recommendations to increase the crop yields on her father's estate."

"Well then, she seems quite perfect for you," Darcy's uncle acknowledged. Both aunt and uncle were now heavily inclined to accept Elizabeth into the family based on the many reports they had had of her, however, they would reserve their final judgement until they actually met her.

"I cannot wait to meet her. If she truly is as you describe, she shall be a perfect addition to the family."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Darcy's tone was confident. "You can be assured that my manners have changed for the better as well. I still cannot think on my thoughtless comment that night without abhorrence." He pulled a disgusted face. "And now I am afraid I shall have to leave you, for I wish to return to Hertfordshire by this evening." His relatives smiled at his obvious haste and allowed Darcy to depart. Like his owner, Merlin was anxious to be back in the countryside, enjoying the pats and attentions of Miss Elizabeth, for she had become a favourite of Merlin's, with her happy attitude and constant supply of apples.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth drove towards Netherfield in her gig, having finally escaped Mr Collins' attentions. As Elizabeth had predicted, Georgiana was not at all unhappy to have Elizabeth arrive early. She happily hopped into the gig and giggled softly at Elizabeth's portrayal of Mr Collins, and thus her early arrival. Elizabeth drove off onto one of her favourite paths, which headed to a high hill overlooking much of the countryside. While the view was not as good as that from the summit of Oakham Mount, the hill was accessible for a gig, and Elizabeth knew Georgiana would enjoy it.

"Oh, Lizzy, it is so beautiful!" Georgiana exclaimed as they crested the hill and Elizabeth drew the horse to a stop. "I do hope you shall like Derbyshire, for while I believe it to be even more beautiful than Hertfordshire, it is far more rugged." Over the last few days, she had finally become completely at ease around Elizabeth and her sisters.

"I am sure I shall. Your brother has described much of the landscape to me, and it sounds perfectly enchanting."

"Oh it is. And my brother and I think Pemberley is the most wonderful place on Earth."

"I am sure I shall do the same, though even if Pemberley was a hovel on a barren mountain, I would still be happy as long as you and your brother were there."

Georgiana blushed, "Well, I suppose, but it is nice to have the comforts of a large home, after all, how would your family visit us? I imagine it would be quite difficult to fit them all in a hovel."

"Yes, I imagine it would, Georgie," Elizabeth laughed, pleased that Georgie was feeling comfortable enough to attempt to tease her. "We could not have them piled in like sardines - everyone would be most disappointed in my abilities as hostess."

"Exactly, but luckily Pemberley is very large," Georgie assured her.

"That is good. I believe we shall have quite merry parties with many guests. Should you like that?" she asked.

"Oh yes, especially your sisters," Georgiana beamed.

"I am so glad you are getting along well with them, and I know they like you very much as well."

"Well I always wanted a sister - Fitzwilliam is a perfect brother, but there were times I wished for a female sibling," she admitted.

"Well now you shall have five of us," Elizabeth reminded her cheerfully. Then she turned serious. "Georgie, there is something I wish to tell you. It is a sort of warning in some ways, and if you prefer to stay away from me once you know, then I will understand."

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked anxiously.

"Your brother already knows and has accepted me - which I suspect was easier for him than most because he is so honest. I have a special talent for reading emotions, feelings and lies on a person's face." Elizabeth watched as Georgiana blanched. "I understand your reaction," she continued softly. "Many people in the neighbourhood have avoided me when they figured it out, for as a child, I had trouble refraining from blurting out the truth when people were lying."

"I am still happy that you are to marry my brother, for you make him so happy, Lizzy, but I do think I will need some time to get used to this," Georgiana bit her lip worriedly.

"It is all right, I know it can be quite overwhelming, and I promise that I would never spill your secrets, or betray your trust - any of my sisters can attest to that. I try to allow people their privacy as much as possible." Elizabeth could feel some of the tension leaving her as she saw that, though wary, Georgiana was not going to condemn her for her gift. She could read on Georgie's face the turmoil she was feeling. It seemed that she wished desperately to be able to trust Elizabeth, but was not quite able to yet.

"Thank you for telling me," Georgiana finally said in a soft tone.

"I felt it only right for you to know, seeing as you will very soon be part of my family," Elizabeth replied quietly, knowing it would take time for Georgie to think over this revelation.

They drove back in silence, and once at Netherfield, Georgiana exited with a soft "Good bye." Elizabeth watched her enter the house sadly before she drove away. She would have to trust that in time, Georgiana would learn to accept her.

Darcy arrived back in the early evening hours, quite satisfied with the way his day had gone. His family were all fully prepared to approve of Elizabeth and support her as his wife - even the relatives he had not initially dared hope for approval from. He also had all the paperwork completed for the wedding. Nothing could stop him from marrying his Lizbeth now.

From the window in an upstairs sitting room, Caroline and Louisa watched his return. "You must work harder, Caroline. There are but a few weeks until the wedding, and he will be lost to us forever if that takes place," Louisa warned her sister.

"But, sister, I cannot think of anything further to do. I have simpered, flirted and made plenty of advances, all of which had no effect. And those times I tried to get into his room, so that it would look like he compromised me, we found his doors locked and barricaded." Caroline reminded her. "Perhaps it would be best to find another single rich man," she suggested timidly.

"No! Darcy is one of the richest men in society, and his ties would make you one of the leading ladies of society. There are not any men currently in the market for wives that are so rich or well connected. We must have him!" She glared at her sister furiously, and when her sister nodded in acceptance, she continued in a softer tone, "Caroline, you know I have always wanted the best for you, and we are so close to achieving it," she said persuasively.

"Of course, sister, I will not fail you." Caroline left the room quietly, leaving her sister to her thoughts. Louisa was determined that she would make Darcy marry her sister. Perhaps a brighter gown for Caroline would attract his attention - yes, a vibrant orange would be perfect.

Georgiana was quiet that evening at dinner, which in itself was not so uncommon when in the presence of Bingley's sisters, but lately she had been smiling despite her silence, while tonight she looked more serious. Darcy absently wondered about it, but did not have a chance to talk to her while in the presence of so many others. Later he asked Colonel Fitzwilliam about it. "I only know, Darcy, that she left with Miss Elizabeth to take a drive and was happy and excited, but when she got back she was quiet and thoughtful." Darcy sighed, remembering that Elizabeth had told him of her intention to tell Georgie of her talent today. Obviously Georgie had not taken it as well as he had hoped she would He considered going to her, but eventually decided that Georgie probably needed some time to herself to think over it first. He decided to ask Elizabeth for her opinion in the morning.

He retired early that night, tired after his long journey, and dreamt pleasant dreams about his Lizbeth. He hurried outside the next morning, mounted Merlin and set off. He needed to see her again.

Elizabeth was also up early, and walking quickly towards Netherfield. She smiled as she saw Merlin approaching with her beloved astride. Darcy dismounted quickly and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and their lips met in a passionate and heated kiss. "Though you were gone but a day, I missed you dreadfully," she admitted.

"As did I, my love," he assured her. Merlin came up behind them and neatly plucked the apple out of Elizabeth's hand from where it was resting on Darcy's back. They turned, and realising what he had done, they chuckled.

"It is good to see you too, Merlin," Elizabeth laughed.

They proceeded on to the meadow, where Darcy sat on the blanket and pulled her down onto his lap. She tucked her head under his chin, relaxing into him as he wrapped his comforting arms around her. "How did it go with Georgiana? She seemed very quiet and thoughtful last night?"

"I think that she is a little unsure. It seems like she wants to trust me, but that she cannot quite seem to make herself do it. I tried to reassure her and tell her that it was okay, but she still seemed so worried, as if she thought it would offend me if it takes her too long to get used to it," Elizabeth sighed, worried for her soon-to-be-sister.

"I thought it best to leave her to think it over last night, but I will talk to her today and let her know that you understand," he reassured her. "At least she still likes you."

"Yes, and I have no doubt that in time she will be fine, but I do not wish for her be distressed over her inability to trust me so quickly."

"I understand." Darcy loved how thoughtful she was towards his sister. "How was the rest of your day then?"

"I am afraid it was not much better. Jane would not let me sit at the window and pine for you yesterday. Instead, she forced me downstairs and Mr Collins arrived." Darcy stifled a grimace, for if the parson was anything like what his aunt had described, he did not think Elizabeth would like him very much. "Once he discovered that I was betrothed to you - his most generous and benevolent patroness' nephew - he proceeded to shower me in flattery and compliments." Darcy winced in sympathy, for he had put up with much of the same from the ton for most of his life.

"Oh, his compliments were quite entertaining though. I did not think so at the time, but now that I remember them, I find some things he said quite amusing. He actually told me how very lucky a lady such as myself was to have secured a gentleman of such high standing!"

"How dare he!" Darcy burst out. He was offended that someone would dare question Elizabeth's worth as his betrothed.

"Do not fret, my love. It was meant as a well intentioned compliment," she chuckled.

"It did not sound as such," he said indignantly.

"No, but nevertheless, it was. I do wish to warn you though, for when you come to visit, he will no doubt spend a great deal of time complimenting you on everything from your relations, your choice of wife, your clothing and anything else he can think of, as well as praising Lady Catherine to the skies."

"Though the prospect does not enthuse me, I will endeavour to suffer through it if being with you is my reward." He had a martyred expression on his face, and Elizabeth smiled lovingly at him, reaching up to caress his cheek softly.

"Thank you, my love. I will endeavour to enlist the help of my sisters if he becomes overwhelming," she promised.

"I shall hold you to it. Now, my love, we have only to wait for a couple of weeks, and then we will be married - together forevermore." He smiled at the thought.

"The prospect is one I have dreamed of regularly these past weeks," Darcy was enchanted as Elizabeth's eyes sparkled in delight.

"As have I, my darling."

They sat together for some time, enjoying being so close as they talked and exchanged sweet intermittent kisses. Before long though, their time was once again up, and they were forced to leave. However, they were comforted by the fact that after breakfast, Darcy would be visiting to go over the settlement papers with Mr Bennet. "I shall see you soon, my William," Elizabeth bade him goodbye as she turned for Longbourn. Darcy sighed and turned Merlin for Netherfield.

After breakfast, before they left for Longbourn, Darcy found his sister in her rooms. "Do you wish to talk?" he asked quietly as he closed the door. She looked at him and realised that he knew.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam, I want so much to trust Lizzy, but I just cannot seem to make myself do it. After what happened with George, I just cannot trust anyone so new. I find myself now wary around her." She sighed sadly. "Perhaps it would have been better if she had never told me."

"No. Elizabeth would never have been comfortable with you not knowing, Georgie," he tried to comfort her, inwardly cursing George Wickham, "and she understands how you are feeling - she can read faces, after all." She winced. "Please do not worry yourself, she is aware that it will take time for you to be comfortable around her again, and she still wishes to see you," he tried to reassure her.

"Really? I was so wary yesterday after our conversation that I did not talk much on the way home."

"Elizabeth is not the type to hold a grudge. Besides, if you wish to learn to trust her faster, it would be best to spend as much time with her as possible," he suggested.

She smiled weakly. "Okay, Fitzwilliam, I promise I will try my hardest."

"That is all I ask." He drew her into a soft hug. "Do not fret so; Elizabeth will not hold your mistrust against you."

They left soon after for Longbourn, while Bingley took Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Hurst shooting, and the sinister sisters stayed in the drawing room, identical sour expressions on their faces. Louisa was secretly forming a resolution. It seemed Miss Elizabeth Bennet was proving exceedingly hard to get rid of. Louisa was determined, and this time she would not stop until Miss Elizabeth paid for ruining her careful plans - Elizabeth Bennet must die. Caroline remained ignorant of Louisa's plan, but watched warily as an evil smirk spread over Louisa's face. "Do not fret, Caroline, for I have a new plan that shall succeed. Soon you will be richer than your wildest dreams."

Darcy and Georgiana arrived to see all the Bennets waiting, with another man beside them. Quickly surmising that this was Mr Collins, Darcy bit back a sigh as he saw the gentleman's eyes light up. He greeted the others, but before they could introduce Mr Collins, the man himself broke in rudely. "Mr Darcy! It is an absolute honour to meet you. My most generous patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, has often mentioned you. I can assure you that you, and your most beautiful sister, have exceeded even the high expectations set by Lady Catherine's descriptions. You are indeed blessed to have such a grand lady for an aunt. I myself am a recipient of her kindness, and have the Hunsford parsonage," he finally paused to take a quick breath, and before he could continue, Darcy quickly interjected.

"You must be Mr Collins." Before he could say more, the parson was off again.

"Indeed I am, Mr Darcy, I am flattered that you have heard of me, and may I offer my congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. My cousin Elizabeth is indeed beautiful, and in spite of her low dowry and connections, I am sure she will do her best to be a proper wife for you." Darcy could see Elizabeth turning red. "Indeed it is quite an honour for you to have chosen her, though I can see how her beauty must have attracted you. I myself initially entertained thoughts of..." he trailed off as he saw Darcy glare. Elizabeth had turned white as she realised that Mr Collins had been about to profess to entertaining thoughts of marrying her. The thought horrified her.

"I am very happy with my future wife, Mr Collins, and I admire her very much, not only for her beauty, but also for her intelligence and character," he said firmly, before shooting Elizabeth a reassuring look.

"Yes, of course, as would any man lucky enough to win her hand," Mr Collins agreed humbly.

Gritting his teeth, Darcy turned to Mr Bennet. "I have brought the settlement papers, sir, perhaps you would like to go over them now?"

Mrs Bennet's eyes lit up at the thought of settlements. "Of course he would, Mr Darcy!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, "Go on, Mr Bennet." She shooed the two gentlemen out of the room.

Elizabeth darted after them, slipping into her father's study behind them. Darcy smiled. "It is good to see you again, Lizbeth," he took her hand and kissed it lightly, aware of her father scrutinising them.

"It is good to see you too, sir," she responded with a smile.

"Would you like to look at the settlements? I wish you to know what you shall be entitled to if I should die."

Elizabeth winced at the words. "The very thought is painful, and I should not wish for anything in such an event," he frowned, "however, I shall read through them after you and my father have signed and finalised them. For now, it is time for my sisters and me to take Georgiana into Meryton. We are going to the dressmakers for my trousseau fittings, and to buy ribbons for the Netherfield ball," she reminded him.

"Of course. Well, then I shall see you when you return." With another kiss to her hand, he allowed her to exit the room. After a moment of staring after her, he sighed softly and turned, finding the amused eyes of Mr Bennet on him.

"In only a couple of weeks, it shall be I who has to say goodbye, while you get to keep her forever," Mr Bennet reminded the younger man.

Darcy brightened visibly. "Yes I shall. Perhaps we should go over the settlements then?"

"Of course."

Mr Collins declined accompanying the girls to Meryton, for he was far more interested in coming up with more compliments for Mr Darcy. He preferred to wait at Longbourn for Mr Darcy to exit the study, for he was sure the man would be happy to see him and accept more flattery – why, he had barely started earlier.

So the six girls ventured happily towards Meryton. Georgiana was still a little stand-offish towards Elizabeth, but she was happy enough with the rest of the Bennet sisters, and Elizabeth was content to let her be.

Lydia and Kitty were talking excitedly to Georgie about the officers who were supposed to visit soon. They loved nothing more than to flirt and simper at young gentlemen, and these officers promised to be a pleasant diversion for them - though they were too sensible to do anything drastic, and they would settle for nothing less than love when they married.

Elizabeth spent much of the walk daydreaming about her tall and handsome betrothed, and his delicious and addictive kisses. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she almost did not notice anything was wrong, until Georgiana suddenly paled and started shaking. Frowning, and unsure of what had upset the girl, she drew her into the nearest bookshop. "Georgiana! What is wrong?"

Her sisters had looked on in worry as Elizabeth took Georgiana away, but as a pair of men had already approached, they could not politely leave to follow their sister and friend into the bookshop. One was an officer, the other a handsome stranger. "Denny," Lydia greeted the young officer, "who is your friend?" She fluttered her lashes at the handsome stranger.

"George Wickham, at your service," he smiled charmingly and lifted her hand to place a kiss on it.

* * *

><p>Upset that I stopped there?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lydia giggled, eying the handsome man appreciatively as she gently extracted her hand. "Mr Wickham, these are the Bennet sisters – Miss Jane Bennet, and her younger sisters, Miss Mary, Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia," Denny introduced them. "I believe there is also a fifth sister."

"Yes, Lizzy is already shopping; in fact, I believe we should join her," Jane indicated to her sisters, who were all worried about Miss Darcy.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, Mr Wickham," Kitty simpered beside her sister. "I am sure we shall meet again very soon."

"I am sure we will, Miss Kitty, for I intend to join the militia and be in this neighbourhood for much of the next few months." The charmer winked at her.

"Good bye, Mr Denny, Mr Wickham." With one last flutter of her eyes, Lydia turned and headed for the bookshop with her sisters. Wickham stared after her with a hungry expression. Miss Lydia was exactly the type of girl he normally went for – naive, pretty and young. Admittedly, he normally seduced the quieter ones, but he was willing to make an exception for her.

Inside the bookshop, Georgiana was still shaking, tears now cascading down her face. Elizabeth looked on in worry. "Please, Georgie, tell me what is wrong," she begged.

"George Wickham," she finally managed to get out, pointing out the window discreetly. Their position in the bookshop allowed them to look out without being seen, and they were near the back, out of view of the shopkeeper. "Last summer, he convinced me that I was in love with him and to elope. My brother came to visit earlier than expected and I told him all. I found out later that George was only after my dowry and revenge on my brother."

Elizabeth's heart ached for her friend. She recalled Mr Darcy's words to her, on the night of their first meeting, about the despicable man that had tried to take advantage of his sister, and realised that the man was George Wickham. "There there, Georgie, you must be strong. When he hears that your brother is in town, he will most likely leave, and we can take care so that you do not have to see him," she soothed the younger girl. "I have often rallied under stress, and that is what you must do, for you would not want him to think he could affect you in any way now, do you?" she asked gently.

Georgiana looked at her, her tears slowly subsiding as she drew strength from Elizabeth's words. "No, I do not," she said firmly. "I was young and naive then, but I am stronger and wiser now." She took out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Good girl," Elizabeth praised. Just then, her sisters hurried into the shop, all wearing anxious expressions.

"Georgie, whatever is the matter?" Lydia exclaimed worriedly.

"Georgie was just upset about seeing a childhood face again," Elizabeth explained quietly, keeping her worried eyes on the young girl who was pulling herself together. "I am afraid Mr Wickham is well known around Derbyshire for many grievous deeds. It upset Georgie to see him again."

The sisters knew there was more to the story, but they respected Georgie's privacy as they did their own sisters'. "Oh what a pity that someone so handsome and charming should be an immoral cad," Lydia sighed.

"I am afraid his charm and good looks are what convinces people to trust him so quickly. It is only after he has left town, with large debts and other distasteful deeds, that people recognise him for what he truly is," Georgiana explained quietly, exerting herself to do so. The last thing she wanted was for her soon-to-be-sisters to be taken advantage of by Wickham as she had been.

"You all know that a pretty face and pretty words does not amount to a pretty character," Lizzy reminded her sisters, and they nodded in agreement.

"Well we shall remain wary of him, and try to warn people subtly, but without letting him know we are onto him," Lydia decided determinedly, and Elizabeth nodded in approval.

"Yes, though I hope he leaves soon. I will see if Papa and Mr Darcy can warn the shopkeepers not to extend him any credit, for I would hate it if he were to take advantage of the good people of Meryton."

Georgiana had finally managed to calm down, and her eyes, though slightly red, were no longer puffy. The girls looked out onto the street to ensure that the men were no longer there, and proceeded into the dressmaker's shop. Once there, Elizabeth was teased as she was forced to try on dress after dress, to determine the fit and how she liked the design. Elizabeth took it good naturedly though, knowing that they were trying to cheer up Georgiana.

By the time they made their way back to Longbourn, after a quick visit to their Aunt Philips, Georgiana was smiling again, and was easy in Elizabeth's company. It seemed that comforting her over Wickham had allowed the girl to trust her, and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief, though her thoughts were still troubled by the idea of having such a wolf in sheep's clothing in the neighbourhood.

Darcy had managed to stay in the library and away from Mr Collins once the settlements were finished, for he had heard Mr Collins outside the door. Mr Bennet had offered in a sympathetic voice for him to use the door directly from his study to the library, to have some respite until his daughters and Darcy's sister returned. Darcy gladly accepted.

Elizabeth found him there immediately upon returning. She had left Georgiana in the care of her sisters, who had taken her upstairs to show her their dresses for the ball and their plans for the ribbon and lace they had purchased. Darcy took one look at her concerned face and realised something was wrong. "What is it, Elizabeth?" he asked, leaping from his seat and taking both her hands in his.

"Mr Wickham has just arrived in town. Georgiana and I managed to avoid meeting him, but my sisters have told me that he intends to join the Militia here." She watched as he blanched at the news. She continued on, telling him of all that had occurred.

"How is Georgiana?" he asked anxiously. His face was drawn and he was tense, suddenly wondering if he was ever to be rid of that abominable rake.

"She is fine now. She was upset upon first seeing him, but once she calmed, and told me of their acquaintance, I was able to convince her that he is not worth her misery. My sisters also helped, and she is now cheerful again; in fact they are upstairs discussing lace and ribbons."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Elizabeth's positive influence on others always astounded him. "Thank you, my love. I doubt anyone else would have been able to soothe her so well."

"It was nothing - she is to be my sister too."

"And a better sister for her, I could not have chosen," he said softly, his eyes intense as they looked down at her.

She blushed and changed the subject. "I was hoping that perhaps you could talk to father, and warn the shopkeepers in Meryton not to extend Mr Wickham any credit, for I would hate for them to be cheated by him."

"I shall. I will inform my cousin first, for he is also very upset with Wickham, and we shall also warn his commanding officer, if he has indeed joined the militia," Darcy's voice was grim.

"Then I shall leave it in your hands," Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "In the meantime, he still does not know of Georgiana's presence here, and she would prefer it to stay that way."

"Of course, no more trips to Meryton until he is gone from the neighbourhood," Darcy decided.

"I am sure my sisters and I can keep her sufficiently occupied with other things. She has been most helpful already with the wedding preparations."

Darcy brightened at the mere thought of their upcoming wedding. "I am most anxious for it, my Lizbeth," he whispered.

"As am I, dear sir," she reassured him. They shared another intense look.

"Would you like to look at the settlements now?" he asked, desperate for a change of topic from Wickham.

"Of course, although I trust you perfectly, and I have no need of anything when I am already gaining you," she reminded him. Darcy's heart skipped a few beats at her words.

"I know, but if I could I would give you the world," he wished to spoil her, shower her with gifts and pretty things, but she had time and time again assured him that all she wanted was him - and perhaps a large supply of fresh fruits.

"You are my world," she said softly, allowing him to see the truth in her eyes, and the strength of emotions that she felt for him.

He was left momentarily breathless. He had never believed, could never have hoped, to find someone who loved him for himself, and not for his worldly goods, but by some stroke of fate he had. He was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he smiled, gathered her into his arms and kissed her, showing her just how much her love was reciprocated. When they finally broke apart, they were both smiling happily. "Less than two weeks to go, my darling," he whispered. She nodded in agreement.

Eventually they got around to reading the settlements, which Elizabeth found were very generous. Not only had he settled forty thousand pounds on her, but she had enough pin money to buy herself and all of her sisters twenty dresses each without cause for concern. "Fitzwilliam, I really do not need so much money," she protested.

"But I wish you to have it. I do not want you to ever have need to ask me for money, and I do not care what you spend it on, as long as you are happy," he tried to convince her.

"I could be just as happy with only a quarter of that sum," she protested.

"Nevertheless, the document is signed and that is what you shall receive," he smirked at having outwitted her so.

"Fine, but that does not mean I shall use it." She began thinking that perhaps the excess could be put to use to educate the tenants, or to help others at Pemberley in some way, and surely she could spend much of it on her husband, for if he wished to spoil her, then she just as surely wished to spoil him as well. "You appear to have far more than the reputed ten thousand pounds," she raised her eyebrows at him as she kept reading.

"Yes well that is an outdated estimate from my grandfather's time, and I have never seen the need to correct it." Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "The actual estimate would be closer to twenty thousand pounds, for Pemberley brings in twelve thousand, there is also a smaller estate in Cornwall worth three thousand per year, and another in Scotland that brings in two thousand pounds. The remaining income comes from good investments that bring in a further three thousand per annum."

Elizabeth nearly dropped the papers in front of her at the mention of such a large sum. She still did not care about money very much, but twenty thousand pounds was an incredibly large sum of money. She gaped at him, and he smiled in amusement.

"Now that you realise what great riches you are marrying into, perhaps you should like to change your mind. For I am not sure my fruit trees are enough of an inducement now that you shall be rich - money does not seem to be particularly enticing to you after all," he teased her.

She had to laugh. "Well I suppose, since the wedding plans have already begun, I shall have to marry you, in spite of not liking your wealth. The fruit trees, and yourself, shall have to serve as my consolation for marrying into such wealth - for I have never wished for the consequence and responsibility that goes with it." In truth, she would have preferred if he really had had only ten thousand pounds per annum - that had been a high enough sum for her to wonder over. Now she was a little worried.

"Fear not, my love, while it is indeed a great responsibility, your kind heart will guide you in the right direction, and I will always be by you side to help you." She breathed a sigh of relief at his words, and resolved to not let it worry her- she would take it as it came, and for now she was happily ensconced in the privacy of the library with her handsome betrothed.

"Now perhaps we had better check on your sister," she said as she handed back the settlement papers. "Then you had best tell your cousin the news about the latest visitor to the neighbourhood. My sisters have all been warned about him, though they do not know the circumstances." Darcy nodded; he would not wish any of the Bennet girls to fall prey to such a man, for he had grown quite fond of all of them during his visits to Elizabeth.

They successfully managed to sneak past the drawing room, where Mr Collins was talking to Mrs Bennet, and found Georgiana in the upstairs sitting room, which the girls often used to embroider, or decorate their dresses. All of Elizabeth's sisters were crowded around her, and they were giggling as the compared ribbons and dresses. Elizabeth cleared her throat and they all turned to her with a smile, noticing Mr Darcy behind her. "Oh, Lizzy, have you decided what you shall wear to the ball? It is to celebrate your engagement, after all," Georgie asked. Darcy noticed that despite having nearly run into Wickham today, she was as cheerful as ever, and seemed far more trusting of Elizabeth than she had been that morning. He silently sighed in relief. He was sure that had it been himself, or his cousin, accompanying Georgiana, she would probably still be in a state of distress.

"Yes, you remember the light yellow silk dress I was fitted for today? Well the dressmaker has promised that it will be ready in two days' time, and I thought to wear it to the ball." Georgiana nodded. Darcy smiled. He could imagine Elizabeth easily in a light cheery yellow, and he knew she would look absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, that one was so beautiful! You shall be the belle of the ball!"

"I could not stand up with your brother looking like a bedraggled beggar, now could I?" Elizabeth laughed.

Darcy stoically bore the conversation as the girls continued to talk about dresses and lace for some minutes before he softly interrupted them. "I am afraid, ladies, that it is time for my sister and me to return to Netherfield." They all turned to him with disappointed expressions, but he knew he had to tell his cousin of Wickham's arrival in Meryton as soon as possible.

Georgiana and Darcy said their farewells, managing to only receive a few parting compliments from Mr Collins as they hastened out the door. Once inside the carriage, he surveyed his sister with concern. "Elizabeth told me that you saw that man today. Are you truly all right?"

She faltered for a bit before returning his gaze. "I am," she said determinedly. "I have decided that he no longer has the power to determine my emotions, and that I shall be happy. It is time we both moved on from him, Fitzwilliam, and while I still wish to never see him again, I will no longer dwell upon my past mistakes." She was firm in her answer and Darcy was impressed. He knew this change for the better in his shy sibling had been Elizabeth's doing, and he could not help admiring her all the more for it.

"Then we shall forget about him," he promised. "I will speak to Richard, and if he has truly joined the militia, perhaps we can have him transferred so that he does not disturb our stay." He was so pleased to see his sister happy and changing for the better.

When they returned to Netherfield, Darcy pulled Richard aside to talk to him in private. So that they were not overheard, they retired to his chambers, where Darcy told Richard of Wickham's sudden appearance. Richard went rigid. "Would that I could run the swine through!" But he heard Darcy's assurances that his sister, thanks to the lovely Elizabeth, was absolutely fine, and seemed to have finally moved past last year's ordeal, with surprise and gratitude. "You are marrying a fine woman, Darcy."

"I know," he was entirely too smug over his good fortune, Richard decided. He hoped that someday he could find himself a wife with a suitable dowry, that was as well suited to him as Elizabeth was for Darcy.

When Darcy told him of the plan to remove Wickham from Hertfordshire, and preferably somewhere far colder, (While the bottom of the sea sounded particularly appealing, he supposed Northumberland would have to do) he immediately agreed to the plan. After that, he left rather quickly, for Darcy soon fell onto the topic of his beloved, and was dreamily telling him how very beautiful, kind, charming, considerate, witty, intelligent, teasing... she was, and Richard could not put up with it for long. He breathed a sigh of relief once he was out the door, and Bingley, who was exiting his own chambers a few doors down, looked at him in sympathy. "Darcy going on about his darling Elizabeth again?"

Richard nodded and rolled his eyes, "I had no idea Darcy knew so many complimentary words before."

"Neither did I, but the very night we returned from his first meeting with her, he began praising her, and he will do so whenever he gets an audience these days - be thankful that you managed to get out," Bingley laughed sympathetically as Richard grimaced.

"Believe me, I am," he muttered, determined that if he should ever fall for a deserving young lady, he would never act like his love struck cousin.

"It is sweet in some ways," Bingley mused. Richard cocked an eyebrow, "Well, it was in the beginning," he amended, and Richard chuckled. It was still such a novelty to see the serious Darcy in such a state over a woman.

"Suppose we leave him to it and go down for a game of billiards," he proposed.

"An excellent idea," Bingley readily assented.

Over at Longbourn, the Bennets and Mr Collins got ready and left for a night at their Aunt Philips'. When they got there, they were surprised to find that Mr Wickham and Mr Denny had somehow managed to engineer an invite. While surprised, the girls quickly hid it, with Kitty and Lydia immediately grinning at the officers. "Denny! Mr Wickham! We had no idea you would be coming tonight," Lydia simpered, her voice implying that it was a most pleasant surprise. Only Elizabeth, who could see through any act, and her sisters, who knew her so well, could tell that Lydia was not being truthful.

"We met Mrs Philips in the street this afternoon, and when we found out that you were going to be here tonight, we had no choice but to accept her invitation," Wickham smiled gallantly before greeting them all. He eyed Lydia with a little too much interest before he spotted Elizabeth. "And who is this fine lady? Surely she is one of your sisters?"

"Yes, this is my sister, Miss Elizabeth, the one you did not get a chance to meet this morning," Lydia introduced them, eyeing the man warily under her flirty facade.

"Miss Elizabeth, it is a pleasure," he turned on the charm, but as she reached for her hand, no doubt to try and kiss it, she grabbed Jane and Mary's arms, casually linked her arms though theirs as if she had not seen his intention.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr Wickham," she said quietly. She did not like the way he was appraising her, it made her want to shiver in disgust.

"Lizzy is engaged," Lydia informed him, realising her sister was uncomfortable.

"My congratulations, Miss Elizabeth. Who is the lucky gentleman? Is he here tonight?" Wickham was a little disappointed that he probably would not have time to play with Miss Elizabeth before she was married and whisked away, but he was comforted by the idea of little Miss Lydia - he was sure she would be a fun thing to have for a little while, and so delightfully naive too.

"It is Mr Darcy of Pemberley," Lydia stated proudly. "He is very rich and will give Lizzy many fine jewels," Lydia simpered prettily. "Have you ever heard of him?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes temptingly.

Wickham looked shocked. "Yes I have. My father was the late Mr Darcy's steward. We grew up together, though of course I was only a lowly companion, not really suitable for the likes of the great Mr Darcy," he said in a self depreciating tone. Sure enough, it garnered the sympathy of the two youngest girls. Meanwhile, Elizabeth had heard enough and quietly excused herself to say hello to her aunt.

Later that night, Wickham joined her, sitting on the chair beside hers. "Miss Elizabeth, allow me to offer my congratulations again on your impending marriage. I never thought my old friend would find someone to marry." Elizabeth could see that Wickham had a plan.

"Thank you, Mr Wickham, you knew my betrothed well as a child then?" she affected a disinterested tone.

"Oh yes, we were the best of friends. I am afraid, however, that when we grew up, he became so proud of himself and Pemberley, that he quite looked down at everyone else," his tone was slimy and persuasive. "That is why I am so surprised he is marrying you, for I know he was meant to marry an heiress, and you do not appear to be one." Wickham was getting into it now. He was determined to turn her off Darcy. Perhaps then he might persuade her to let him comfort her. His eyes glinted salaciously, but his voice stayed warm and honeyed. If he succeeded, it would no doubt wound his old playmate terribly, for if Darcy was marrying this country girl, he must truly be in love with her.

"I am no heiress," she admitted.

"Then it is as I feared," he sighed. "He is only dallying with you. I have watched many times over the years as Darcy played with the affections of young ladies before breaking it off with them and leaving them heartbroken. All of them were beautiful, like you, but had little to offer but themselves," he eyed her form in appreciation. "Some of them were even found to be with child not long after he left. No doubt Darcy will break things off with you just before the wedding. You have my sympathies."

Elizabeth was angry, and she let it show. She could not believe what he was trying to tell her, and that he was trying to turn her against the honourable and kind man she loved.

Wickham inwardly smiled as he saw her anger. He was sure of his success now, for he had never before failed. "There there, Miss Elizabeth, you are not the only one to have fallen into his trap," he soothed. "You need only break things off before he does, and your dignity will remain intact. I would be more than happy to help you in any way. In fact, if I can ever be of service to you, you need only ask," his hand edged over the arm of her chair as he tried to rub her leg. She jumped up furiously. "Mr Wickham, I would thank you to refrain from telling lies about my betrothed! And to keep your hands to yourself!"

Most of the party did not hear the outburst, but her sisters did, for they had all stayed within earshot of Elizabeth when they saw Wickham approach.

Wickham reeled back in shock, furious that his plan had failed. He realised that Darcy must have warned her off him before tonight. Gritting his teeth, he moved off without a word.

Elizabeth watched him go with anger and a little satisfaction. "What a slimy individual," she muttered as Lydia came up beside her.

"Yes, I can't believe what he was trying to tell you," she whispered indignantly.

Wickham spent the rest of the night avoiding the Bennets; sure that Miss Elizabeth would waste no time in blacklisting him with her family. Instead, he soon met a Miss Mary King, who, while not very pretty, had the redeeming quality of recently inheriting ten thousand pounds.

Lydia and Lizzy quietly informed their mother and Aunt Philips about Mr Wickham's attempt to blacken the good name of Mr Darcy - who could do no wrong in their eyes, and they shot him glares the whole night. "Fancy him questioning whether my Lizzy is worthy of Mr Darcy. She is my daughter - she is worthy of any fine man," Mrs Bennet indignantly hissed to her sister. By the next day, every lady in the neighbourhood would hear about Mr Wickham's true character, for the neighbourhood had seen Darcy's genuine love for Miss Elizabeth, and his honourable and generous character, and none of them would take kindly to a stranger telling lies.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, shortly after breakfast, Louisa took the carriage into town by herself. Caroline had offered to come, but Louisa had informed her that it was just a little trip to purchase some lavender pillows for her chambers. Caroline hated the smell of lavender, for it gave her horrendous headaches, and she therefore opted to stay home, just as Louisa had planned.

Upon arriving in town, Louisa brought the lavender pillows, for it would not do for Caroline to know of her plan too soon. After that, she headed for the apothecary's shop. She was after hemlock - a particularly painful and fast acting poison that would do away with Miss Elizabeth once and for all. Louisa would simply have to find the right time to slip it in Elizabeth's tea. She knew nobody would suspect her, for she was only Mr Bingley's quiet elder sister - nobody ever noticed her._Well they will once I install Caroline at Pemberley. I will control everything, and people will be forced to notice me! _she thought vindictively.

Before she could go into the shop though, she overheard a male voice telling his friend something; she thought she had heard the names Darcy and Elizabeth, so she moved closer to the alleyway the men were standing in, listening closely. "Darcy has always had the best of everything. Why, his father loved me as a son, and I only got a few thousand pounds out of the gullible old man! I deserved more than that for all the time I spent being nice to him! And now Darcy has got himself betrothed to a pretty thing I would have loved to have tried out, if only he had not poisoned her against me first."

Louisa smiled. Perhaps she would not need the hemlock after all, for this man she overheard sounded like just the man to help her take care of Miss Elizabeth. "Wickham, do not talk like that. Darcy is respected in this town, and you will only make things worse for yourself," his companion warned.

"Oh, go away, Denny, and leave me to my thoughts," Wickham pushed him away. Shrugging, Denny headed back to the barracks, suddenly wary of the previously charming man who now seemed so angry and bitter.

Once she heard his companion leave, Louisa rounded the corner wearing a sinister smile. Wickham eyed her in confusion, for she was obviously a lady of some means. "I could not help but overhear you. I, too, find myself in an unfortunate position due to Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth. Perhaps we can help each other."

"Perhaps," Wickham allowed, smiling back at her. At the very least, he might get a tumble in the sheets out of her, and be able to steal her jewels on the way out. Even better, if she had a good plan that would injure Darcy, he was in.

Louisa took that as confirmation to continue, and elaborated on her plans to have Elizabeth killed, and her sister installed at Pemberley while Darcy was too grief-stricken to really notice. She would then have control of everything, for her sister looked to her for instruction and advice. As she talked, Wickham's smile began to grow. While he did not like killing, it was inevitable for a gambler like himself, who had often needed to get out of bad scrapes; and if it hurt Darcy, then he would do anything. The idea of having influence over the lady who might soon be in control of Pemberley and Darcy's wealth appealed greatly to his greed. "What shall I receive as payment?" he demanded.

"Why, I will send you regular instalments once I have control of Pemberley - one hundred pounds a month, and, of course, there will be other rewards..." Her fluttering eyes and the hand that was now running up and down his arm told him that these other rewards would be of a more carnal nature.

He smiled. "Then we have a deal."

"Excellent. Perhaps you should visit Netherfield tonight to receive a down payment," she suggested, and at his nod, she told him which window was hers. She was looking forward to a tryst with this handsome and charming man, and she felt sure he would be of the utmost use to her.

It was a very happy Louisa that re-entered Netherfield later with her lavender pillows. Once they were put away, she went down to see Caroline. "All is well again, sister, I have found another way to separate Darcy and Miss Elizabeth."

"Will you not tell me your plan?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Not yet, but you have nothing to worry about. You just concentrate on getting everything ready for the ball next week. With any luck, it shall be you engaged to Darcy at that time." Her eyes glinted with malice, and Caroline withdrew quietly, anxious to not upset her sister.

Meanwhile, Darcy and Fitzwilliam left for town to warn the shopkeepers, and to speak to Colonel Forster about having Wickham transferred. Colonel Forster was troubled as they described the charming man who had signed on yesterday, to be a gambler and seducer of the worst sort. "Near my home in Derbyshire, I know of two young girls he dallied with, and left with children on the way. One was only fourteen, and the other sixteen, at the time," Darcy's voice was grave as he described the extent of Wickham's despicable behaviour.

When they were finally finished, Colonel Forster was annoyed that someone so bad had tried to join his troops. "Thank you for the warning, gentlemen. While he is new, and has not yet done anything that would warrant his being kicked out, I suppose I can accommodate your request for a transfer. However, it will take about a week before everything can be arranged."

"Of course, we understand," Darcy said smoothly. "But, if he should still be here when the Netherfield ball is held next week, please make sure that he understands that the open invitation for your officers does not include him."

"Of course. I imagine he is the last man you would want to see at the celebration of your engagement."

"Exactly." They agreed to not let Wickham know until his transfer was finalised, as Colonel Fitzwilliam suspected Wickham might try to run, or get out of it, if he was given advance warning. After finalising some details, and choosing a commander up north well known for his strictness and harsh punishments for anyone who did not follow the rules, Darcy and Fitzwilliam left. They visited the shopkeepers, warning them not to extend credit to Mr Wickham, no matter how charming he was, and to keep their daughters well away from him. The shopkeepers saw this as further proof of Darcy's goodness, and were grateful to him for taking the time to warn them. He simply assured them modestly that, after seeing the trouble Wickham had left behind him in his own nearby town of Lambton in Derbyshire, he could not sit by and let the same happen here.

It humbled and amazed Darcy to see how grateful they were, and reinforced his decision to improve his manners, not only for Elizabeth, but for himself. "You are lucky that you had already established yourself as an honourable gentleman before Wickham arrived," Richard commented. "If not, you may have been seen as a villain by now, for Wickham is usually very talented at turning ears to his stories."

"I know, Richard, and I am so grateful that by meeting Elizabeth, I have learned how cynical and thoughtless of others I was becoming. Thankfully my manners are improving in leaps and bounds."

"Yes, we are forever grateful to Elizabeth," Richard cheerfully mused. "If you had not found her, you might have ended up as a boring old man."

Darcy rolled his eyes, but did not comment. They proceeded to Longbourn, where they found Georgiana already there, having taken the carriage to visit the Bennets while Darcy and Fitzwilliam were in town. Elizabeth's youngest sisters were happy to flirt with Richard, and Darcy pulled Elizabeth aside to assure her that Wickham would be leaving Hertfordshire within the week. They had already met that morning, and Elizabeth had imparted to him the events of last evening's dinner at her Aunt Phillips, which had only served to make Darcy more determined than ever to be rid of Wickham. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "I will be happy to never hear of him ever again," she whispered with satisfaction.

"As will I. I can only hope that such a thing occurs," Darcy replied.

They rejoined the others, and spent a happy day together, forgetting all about Wickham as they planned for the wedding, the ball, and other happy events. The only thing that marred some parts of the day was Mr Collins's never-ending compliments to anyone and everyone. That evening, Elizabeth informed the others of Wickham's transfer north. "I do hope you shall be able to cope without his charming looks and bad manners," she told her young sisters dryly, "for within the week, he shall be transferring north to a particularly strict commander." At that, she allowed a small smile to show, and her sisters laughed.

"Oh, Lizzy, there are plenty of other officers to flirt with. I am sure we shall be fine. Good riddance to that horrible Mr Wickham," Lydia said.

"Yes, it is such a tragedy that the handsome ones do not always have a character to match it," Kitty sighed.

"Well, I have been very fortunate to have found one that does," Elizabeth pointed out. "I am sure you all shall too. In fact, I believe Jane may already have found hers."

All the sisters turned to look at a blushing Jane. "Perhaps," she said quietly, "but only time will tell."

They knew when to push Jane, and when to leave her be, so that night they left her, knowing that when she had more to share, she would confide in them.

The next morning, Wickham lay in wait, watching from a path near Longbourn. Behind him, hidden in the trees, was a horse, and he carried with him a cloth soaked with chloroform, and some rope. After the other night, at her Aunt Phillip's house, he thought there was a pretty high chance that she would put up a fight.

Not long after he settled in to wait, he saw Miss Elizabeth coming up the path. Wickham grew eager as he watched; her figure appeared to the best advantage when walking, and he was eager to capture her. He waited until she was out of sight of Longbourn, in case anyone in the house was already awake. Just as he was about to exit the trees and catch his quarry, he heard hoof beats. Frowning, he ducked back behind the tree and peered out in the direction of the noise. He glared and gritted his teeth when Darcy soon came into view.

Being the gentleman he was, Darcy swung down off his horse and joined Miss Elizabeth on her walk, but not until he had stolen a very passionate kiss. Wickham was furious. He was the one meant to sample the delights of the lovely Elizabeth this morning, but here was Darcy getting a taste! He watched them proceed down the path, cursing Darcy's dumb luck as to happen upon Miss Elizabeth on this particular morning. Like many who knew Darcy's rigid morals, it never even crossed Wickham's mind to consider that the morning meeting might be planned.

Resigned to the idea that he would not be capturing Elizabeth that morning, Wickham retrieved his horse and headed back to town. He had had to steal the horse from the local inn, and needed to get it back before anyone noticed that it was missing, for it seemed he would need it again tomorrow. Unfortunately, the stable yard was already active when Wickham returned, but being a sly character, Wickham quickly came up with a new plan. He strolled in with the horse behind him. "Does anyone know who this horse belongs to?" he asked casually. "I found him out when I was taking a morning walk over the countryside. His reins were flying and he was quite worked up. Maybe one of the locals had taken a bit of a fall."

"Oh no, sir, he is one of ours," the stable master, who had yet to be told of Wickham's reputation, looked puzzled. "I have no idea why he would be out of his stall, or who might've been riding him."

"Maybe someone took him out in secret and could not ride very well," Wickham offered.

The stable master shrugged. "Well, thank you for bringing him back Mr?"

"Wickham, and it was no trouble at all," he said charmingly.

"Mr Wickham then, I am grateful." Wickham departed after that, smug at his success. Once out of the yard, the stable master scratched his head and looked over the horse. He did not seem to have been run heavily at all. There was no sweat on the horse, and it looked perfectly fresh - neither of which correlated with Wickham's story. Shrugging his shoulders, and just thankful to have his horse back, he let the matter go and led the horse inside the barn.

Wickham proceeded on to the pub, where he simultaneously drowned his sorrows over his failed capture, and celebrated his victory in duping the stable master of the inn. Finally it reached the time he had agreed upon to meet with Louisa, so he headed for the alley they had first met in.

She was already waiting for him, malice and anticipation in her eyes. "Have you done it?" she demanded.

He winced at her tone. "I am afraid there was a slight impediment."

"What! You told me you could get it done. Do not tell me I have wasted my time and favours on you for nothing!" she hissed in fury.

"It was all set, but before I could grab her, by an unlucky coincidence, Darcy was out riding and came across her," he explained.

Louisa loosed a few curse words before appearing to calm, though Wickham could still see the anger in her eyes. "Well then, you spy on her today, and if she goes out alone, grab her, if not, you had better be sure to succeed tomorrow morning. I do not care if you rip her from Darcy's arms - you will get her and kill her," she demanded.

"Of course. I would never fail you." He fell back on his charming honeyed tone, hoping it would soothe her.

"See to it that you do not." She appraised his abashed look with a glint, remembering back to their being tangled in her sheets only last night. "Perhaps you should come to my chambers again tonight, and I will see if I can provide you with some incentive to complete your task."

Knowing that this was an order, not a suggestion, Wickham nodded. "As you wish. I shall look forward to it." He licked his lips, and with a sensual kiss to her hand, he departed.

Darcy and Elizabeth, wonderfully oblivious to anyone other than themselves, and Merlin, when he made his presence known, happily wandered arm in arm to their meadow. Only Merlin, who could hear the other horse and human in the area, was wary, but he faithfully followed protectively on the heels of his master and mistress, relaxing once he heard the strange horse moving off in the other direction.

Once there, they sprawled out on the blanket and listened to the stream as they talked over the previous day in detail. It had become a ritual for them on their morning walks to share their ideas, thoughts and troubles with each other in the privacy of their meadow, and with Merlin as their only audience.

There were, of course, plenty of kisses thrown in, for neither could refrain for long with such temptation before them. After one particularly hot, passionate kiss, where they eventually broke away at Merlin's insistent snorts, they found themselves tangled together, with Elizabeth completely on top of Darcy. Both were breathing hard as they looked into the loving and lustful eyes of the other and attempted to recover from the heat and love flooding through their veins. Eventually Elizabeth rolled off him and lay by his side. He wrapped an arm around her and drew her close.

"I cannot wait until we are man and wife, Elizabeth. Though it is now less than a fortnight away, it cannot come soon enough," he whispered hoarsely.

"I feel the same way, my love," she reassured him. They lay there in a blissful cocoon of happiness, eventually calming. Cuddling into him, Elizabeth whispered, "Oh William, I do not think I could get through my days half so well if I did not have my mornings with you."

He pulled her closer, until her head rested on his chest. Stroking her hair lightly, he replied, "Nor I, Lizbeth, these mornings spent alone and peacefully with you, sharing all our thoughts, is what prepares me for the day. I believe I shall have to take you to the few clearings that are around Pemberley, and we shall choose one in which to continue this tradition, for I find it to be a very agreeable way to start the day."

"What a wonderful idea, for though, of course, I expect to wake in your arms for the rest of my days once we are married, I find the idea of our own private clearing lovely and comforting." Her eyes showed her delight as they glowed with happiness and she fixed him with a look of ardent devotion.

"Then we shall survey every clearing Pemberley has to offer and choose the best one to be ours," he promised. "Speaking of, er, bedroom arrangements..." he started awkwardly.

She smiled down at him, eyes sparkling with humour. "Yes, my love?"

"Is it your wish for me to share your bed for the whole night?"

"If you should not mind it, then yes I would," she said determinedly. "I have found over these past weeks that I like nothing more than being in your arms, and do believe that as your wife, I should be entitled to it," here she paused, as if she had just thought of something, "however, if you would prefer your own bed, I would understand," she told him.

"On the contrary, I find the idea of spending the night with you in my arms very pleasurable indeed; though I suspect I will be hard pressed to let you go in the mornings," he assured her.

"Well then, we shall never get anything done, for I would never willingly leave your arms," she proclaimed.

"It is strange," he mused. "Until I met you, I never wished for any touch - the only females I have ever hugged were my mother and Georgiana, for I am far too reticent and unsociable to share such things with anyone other than those close to me. But now I have you, I find myself always wishing to be closer to you, to touch you and hold you in my arms - to make sure you are real, and not simply the most wondrous dream. I find myself wanting to let the whole world know you are mine," he admitted.

"I find myself feeling the same," she reassured him. "Therefore, if you are in agreement, I shall intend to keep you in my bed every night from our wedding night onwards. Unless you should prefer us to use your bed?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

He shrugged; he had not really thought about that. "Well, considering all the work I just put into having the mistress's chambers in London and Pemberley redecorated, perhaps we should try those out first, although if my bed should prove to be more comfortable, we shall simply use it instead. In all honesty, Lizbeth, as long as you are with me, I care not whose chamber we use."

"Well that could cause some trouble were we to accidently find ourselves in Miss Bingley's chambers," Elizabeth teased and Darcy grimaced. "Never fear," she reassured him, "in a few days, the Netherfield Ball shall be held celebrating our engagement, then our families will arrive, and scarcely a week later we shall be married," she reminded him. "After that, she will have to give up the chase."

"Thank goodness," he groaned. "You know, she did not used to be like that." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow sceptically. "Oh, she was a little snobby, yes, but she did not start chasing me until she and her sister came with Bingley on a visit to Pemberley - after that she seemed to be determined to catch me, though it was obvious that it was my wealth and Pemberley that she was after."

"Well, she will not get either," Elizabeth said decisively.

"Of course not, I always avoided her as much as possible," he reminded her. "Now, I received a letter from Aunt Catherine yesterday, and she feels that Anne will be well enough to come for our wedding."

"Oh, what wonderful news!" Elizabeth's eyes were immediately lit with excitement. "I cannot wait to meet the rest of your relatives!"

He groaned, "While they all seem to like you, and you appear to have a special talent for charming them, please bear in mind that they can be awful snobs if they choose to be."

"Well, as long as they are nice to me, and the rest of our guests, then I shall be pleased. My Aunt and Uncle Gardiner are also able to come, and they are bringing their children as well," she proclaimed, "So we shall have quite a happy wedding party, shall we not?"

"Yes, we shall. However, I believe I would be happier to have you all to myself, rather than having to share you with so many guests." He grimaced at the thought.

"I do not like it either, and I know in the last week before our wedding, we shall be especially busy, but remember that we shall still have our mornings all to ourselves."

"I believe that it shall be the only thing that keeps me sane," he admitted.

She laughed at his woebegone expression, "I believe I shall have the harder tasks, for I will be dealing with an excited mother, anxiously putting the last touches on our wedding plans. I am just thankful that my aunt will have arrived to help keep her calm."

"Mmm," he kissed her sweetly, "but you have far more fortitude than me, and it shall all be worth it once we are wed."

"Yes, it will," she agreed, kissing him back.

"Now, as it is already nearing the end of November, and Georgiana is to go with Richard to Matlock after our wedding, should you like to spend our honeymoon at Pemberley, alone for a few weeks, and then invite everyone for Christmas?"

"Oh yes, William! That sounds delightful. What fun we shall have decorating the house and finding presents for everyone," Elizabeth beamed with excitement. "Though, of course, I do not know that I shall be so very happy to share you after weeks of having you to myself," she said thoughtfully.

"Neither do I, but for our family, I shall make the effort," he promised, eyes bright with happiness at the thought of having all those he and Elizabeth were closest to at Pemberley, with Elizabeth as his wife.

"Then I suppose I must as well, for there is no use staying in my chambers all day if you were entertaining guests - I should much prefer to be at your side," she laughed, and Darcy thought he had never heard a more delightful sound.

"I suppose your company would help - I should not wish for your relatives to think I have locked you in your chambers. Though after hearing of your childhood escapades, they would probably be inclined to believe me should I spin them a story about you constantly escaping to explore the forests, and my locking you away in retaliation," he eyed her mischievously.

"Yes, they would, for my parents used to try the same thing - locking me in at night so that my morning walks were curtailed. However, I simply climbed out the window," she replied loftily.

"Since the mistress's chambers at Pemberley are on the third floor, my darling, I believe you might find the climb impossible, but the view from your window of the lake should appease your wanderlust at least a little."

"Well, I suppose I may have also forgotten to mention that I also became very adept at picking locks during my childhood, when my parents cut down the ivy vines I used to climb from my room."

"What a pity, for if they were still there, I might have become a rogue, and climbed to your window in the middle of the night - perhaps even going so far as to carry you off to Gretna Green," he teased her.

"Alas, we shall never know, for it has been gone for some years now," she grinned at him in delight.

"I must admit, my darling, that I shall be quite worried should our daughter turn out like you, for while I would love her beyond description, I believe if her escape attempts are even half as inventive as yours seem to have been, we shall be hard pressed to find her when Pemberley holds so much natural allure."

"Any children shall be wonderful indeed, and I, too, fear that they may inherit my inclination for nature. Perhaps when they are in leading strings, we shall have to hire extra nannies to watch over them," she suggested.

"If they have our intelligence, I have no doubt that they will still escape," he said dryly. "But perhaps it shall be your punishment for worrying your own parents so much."

"Perhaps," she allowed. "But then, we might get sweet children like Jane and Georgiana," she said hopefully.

He chuckled, "We can hope, but I doubt it."

"Well perhaps we will have one like you - from all accounts, other than a few boyhood pranks with your cousins, you were quite well behaved."

"Yes, but I often snuck out for midnight rides on my pony in the night, until I was caught and made to stay in the house for a whole month without being allowed to see him - after that, I obeyed my parents for fear I would never be let outside again," he admitted.

"We shall just have to see when the time comes," she said with a resigned sigh. "Who knows, perhaps we will end up with some of each?"

"That sounds both delightful and terrifying at the same time," he answered with a grin.

"Yes, it does; but with you by my side, I believe we could handle anything." Their blissful morning in the meadow continued with debating and flirting as they happily thought of their future together.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Wickham lay in wait, with Longbourn just in sight. He was incredibly bored. The ladies had not come out of the house, and there had been nothing to see, though he had been watching for the past hour. Suddenly, some movement caught his eye. Someone was hitching a horse to a light gig. He smiled. Perhaps he would get lucky today after all.

Soon enough, he got his answer, feeling a surge of pleasure as he saw Miss Elizabeth hop lightly into the gig and drive off alone. This was turning out even better than he had planned, for he could hijack the gig as well and take her far away before killing her - he needed to make sure nobody heard her screams. As he was formulating his plan, and sneaking further back through the trees until he was stationed near a spot that was out of sight of Longbourn, he heard hoof beats that sounded eerily similar to the ones from the morning. He frowned and prayed Darcy was not back again, but when he peered out he saw no Darcy, only his huge horse. The horse was untacked and completely loose, but appeared to be accompanying the gig like a guard dog. He gritted his teeth. _How was it that even when Darcy was not there, he managed to complicate matters? Still_, he supposed, _it was only a horse_.

He watched, noting that Miss Elizabeth did not appear at all surprised to see the horse, and was, in fact, chatting away to it. This confused him. _Surely the fastidious Darcy did not just allow his horse to wander off where it pleased? _He had left Pemberley before Merlin's birth, and therefore had not heard of the horse's reputation.

He waited as they approached, ready to jump out and secure Elizabeth's horse before grabbing her. He predicted that she would be likely to run, but with his tallness and speed, he was sure to catch and subdue her before she could get within shouting distance of Longbourn - she was in a dress, after all. Darcy's horse would, in all likelihood, be spooked and run off, he decided.

Suddenly the big stallion broke away from his track beside the gig, turning a little and gaining speed as he headed straight for Wickham, whose eyes opened wide as the horse charged towards him. He immediately backed further into the forest, hoping the trees would deter the black demon, but the horse did not slow down, weaving easily though the trees at a fast pace. Suddenly terrified of the beast, Wickham turned and ran, Merlin right on his heels. Wickham could feel the heavy breathing on his neck as he raced away, but he was suddenly pulled back with a stab of sharp pain as Merlin bit down hard on his shoulder, tearing his shirt and the skin underneath. He jumped away and doubled his speed, weaving through the trees, and finally the horse slowed, turning and heading back. Wickham could only assume that the horse was returning to Miss Elizabeth.

He decided that he should head back to town and nurse his wounds. It would be much better to grab Elizabeth the next morning, when the brute of a horse was not around to protect her like an overgrown dog.

Elizabeth had watched on with confusion when Merlin suddenly broke away and charged into the trees, but since she had no idea of the reasons behind it, she carried on, allowing Merlin to do his own thing, and suspecting that he would catch up when he was ready.

That evening, Louisa sat in her rooms thinking. Since she had not yet heard any news of Miss Elizabeth's tragic death, she could only assume that George had not yet been able to kill her. While Louisa was annoyed that her plans had been delayed by another day, she was still confident that they would work, so before Wickham arrived for his visit that night, she called Caroline to her room. It was time for Caroline to know her plan so that she could be prepared to take advantage of Darcy when he was overwhelmed with grief at Miss Elizabeth's death.

Caroline had been worrying for days over her sister's new plan. She had watched Louisa's obsession of having her marry Darcy to gain Pemberley grow, and she did not think it was healthy anymore. While, admittedly, she thought Darcy could have done better, and was put out that he had chosen a country nobody over her, she would have been quite content to move on and find another rich gentleman to marry. Instead, her sister had insisted that they find a way to break the couple apart and insinuate Caroline into Darcy's life.

She entered her sister's chambers with trepidation, gulping as she spotted the malicious smile on Louisa's face. "Ah, my darling Caroline, by tomorrow night, you shall be engaged to Darcy," Louisa promised.

"But how, sister?" Caroline just could not see how that was possible when the ball for Darcy and Elizabeth was in two days' time.

"I was originally going to poison Miss Elizabeth, but I have found a way that is far likelier to work, and shall not lead back to me," she paused and looked victoriously at her sister, who attempted a smile, despite the sick feeling that was suddenly in her stomach.

"So you would make her sick to postpone the wedding, and allow us more time?" Caroline asked, confused.

"No," Louisa rolled her eyes at Caroline's naivety. "I am going to have her killed. I made the acquaintance of a man in Meryton who holds a grudge against Darcy, and is willing to kill Miss Elizabeth for us for a small monthly sum to be paid once you are mistress of Pemberley." She looked inordinately pleased with herself. "Mr George Wickham. He will capture Miss Elizabeth when she goes out for her morning walk tomorrow, and kill her. Once she is disposed of, you will take advantage of Darcy's grief to give him comfort, and perhaps make sure he compromises you," she stopped and looked expectantly at her sister.

Caroline was shocked. She had never believed her sister would go so far as to kill someone to get her way. "You cannot be serious, Louisa! We have to find another way. I will not kill someone just to get what we want!" Caroline might have been a snob, but she was not a mean-spirited one, and she could not believe what her sister was suggesting.

"Yes you can. Sacrifices have to be made, and while unfortunate, Miss Elizabeth's death will pave the way for you to become Mistress of Pemberley. While Darcy grieves, you can take advantage of his state of mind, and he can be persuaded to marry you."

"No! I will not do it! I refuse!" Caroline left the room, upset at her sister. Louisa shrugged and let her go. Caroline may not have liked many of her past plans, but she had come around before, and she would do so again. Louisa was not worried. Why, when Louisa had first hatched onto the plan of Caroline marrying Darcy, Caroline had been uncomfortable using Charles' friendship with the man to get what they wanted. However, after meeting the handsome Mr Darcy and seeing Pemberley, Caroline had changed her tune. Louisa was certain that all she needed to do was remind Caroline of the riches and prestige that awaited her as mistress of Pemberley. Once that was achieved, she might even persuade Wickham to have her husband taken out of the picture as well, leaving her a widow. She would then have an even stronger reason to live at Pemberley with Caroline and preside over her sister. Wickham could even stay on as her plaything for a little longer, at least, until she tired of him. After that, well, perhaps she should purchase the hemlock after all.

Unworried, she waited for George to come to her. The idea of him taking her, while her sloth of a husband was in the very next chamber, was thrilling, and she was impatient for him to arrive.

George Wickham did not normally stoop to killing if he could help it, but seeing how much Darcy loved Miss Elizabeth made him eager to get back at his old friend. Besides, if all went to plan, Louisa would have power over Darcy's money, and he knew how to manipulate and charm his way around Louisa. It was also always nice to have a willing bed partner, especially one that might soon hold Pemberley in her grasp.

Oh yes, he was quite resigned to killing Miss Elizabeth, and he planned to have fun with her luscious body first. Had Darcy not shown up at a most inopportune time that morning, or his horse not been as protective as a dog, he would have had the deed done by now and sampled Miss Elizabeth thoroughly before ending her life. He climbed through the window and smiled to see Louisa laid out before him on the bed. Things were looking up in George Wickham's world.

Unbeknownst to Louisa, Caroline had rushed to her brother, finding him in his office with Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. "Brother, Mr Darcy, I fear Louisa has gone mad!" she cried. Bingley immediately tried to comfort his sister, for he had never seen her quite so upset.

"What makes you think that?" he asked as he led her to a chair and got her a tumbler of brandy. She took a good sip and steeled herself before telling all - Louisa pushing her to capture Mr Darcy, of being angry at her when Darcy became engaged to Miss Elizabeth, and of Louisa's new plan to have Wickham kill Elizabeth.

Darcy got up and paced in agitation, unable to believe what he was hearing. To hear that his much loved betrothed was in danger from Louisa of all people! He thought back and remembered when Elizabeth had told him that Louisa had often regarded her with veiled hatred. At the time, neither knew why, but now Darcy realised that it had been something they should have worried about.

Bingley could not believe it of his sister. He stood there shocked to the core as Caroline began weeping. "I am sorry. I did not think she would take it this far." Bingley gathered her up in a hug. "It's all right Caroline. You have told us now, and we will make sure Miss Elizabeth stays safe. You stay here - I am going to confront Louisa," his voice hardened as he steeled himself for the task ahead.

"I am coming with you." Darcy's determination was plain, so Bingley nodded in acknowledgement, and they made their way upstairs. Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had stayed silent for the entire time, followed them up the stairs, shooting a sympathetic look at Caroline's weeping form as he passed.

Once outside the door, they paused, hearing moans coming from the room. Both were confused. They had not though Hurst bothered to claim his marital rights from Louisa anymore. Bingley quietly knocked on the door next door, and was surprised when it opened to reveal Hurst himself. He and Darcy exchanged worried glances. Bingley put a finger to his lips indicating for Hurst to remain silent, and led him over to Louisa's door. Hurst's eyes widened and his jaw clenched at the sounds he was hearing.

Hurst threw open the door, and all were shocked at the scene inside. George Wickham was on the bed with Louisa, both moaning and moving vigorously. As Louisa opened her eyes in ecstasy, she screamed in terror, shocking Wickham and making him fall off the bed. Both found themselves staring into four sets of angry and horrified eyes. Hurst was the first to make a move. He advanced to the bed and threw a blanket over his naked wife. "Get dressed and start packing, Louisa. We are leaving!" he shouted. Wickham scurried to pull on his pants during this, hoping to escape back out the window while they were distracted with Louisa, but Darcy knew his old friend far too well to believe he would stay put. He was immediately at Wickham's side. "I do not think that would be a very good idea, George." He punched him hard, sending him flying back into the wall with the force. Wickham glared at him, spitting out teeth and blood. There was a huge round bruise on his shoulder, with torn skin and blood on the edges, which Darcy vaguely noticed as he glared at the vile being before him.

"If you had not shown up and been lucky enough to meet your little wench on her walk this morning, or your horse not come after me when she went driving later on, she would already be dead," Wickham taunted them, "and I would have been sure to play with her first. Her body looked to have many hidden delights," he sneered, "for we all know you are too honourable to have already sampled them." The problem George Wickham had always had was that, when he was backed into a corner, he never stayed silent. Instead, he had always been prone to admitting his wrongdoings in a manner calculated to hurt and anger his captors as much as possible. This generally did not prove to be a good tactic, and often resulted in bad situations for Wickham. The gentlemen of the room, upon hearing confirmation of Caroline's story, viewed Wickham with a mix of hatred, disgust and, most of all, anger.

Colonel Fitzwilliam stepped in. "Thank you for your honesty, Wickham. With all of us as witnesses, I have no doubt the magistrate will be happy to have you tried for attempted kidnapping, rape and murder." At that, Wickham paled, suddenly realising what he has said. "Yes, I do believe I will be happy to see the last of you." With that Fitzwilliam grabbed Wickham hard, on his bruised shoulder, smiling at the yelp it procured, and led him downstairs. Once securely tied up, Richard took him out to the stables and arranged for the stableboys to take shifts guarding him until morning. He would have the magistrate come for him then.

Inside, Richard found the sleepy servants rushing around packing the Hursts' belongings, and a tearful Caroline sitting on the staircase looking miserable. "Hey, it is not your fault," he tried to soothe her. No matter how haughtily she had treated him in the past, Richard could never stand to see any woman in tears.

"Yes it is, if I had not agreed to go along with her plan in the beginning, then she would not have escalated to such measures now," she wept miserably.

"Perhaps, or she might have threatened you, or found someone else to convince - we do not know. However, what we do know is that if you had not come to us and told us everything tonight, then tomorrow morning George Wickham would have tried for Miss Elizabeth again. What you did took great courage, and we are all grateful," he gently told her.

"It does not make me feel better. My own pride and arrogance towards those I deemed to be lower class is now tormenting me. Instead of making friends, I have snubbed all those but the richest and highest standing in society. Did you know that before Louisa met Darcy, all I wished for was a nice gentleman to settle down with, in a moderately well furnished house, and have children? Then Louisa started planting ideas in my head, and I listened to her. It was her dream to have Pemberley - not mine, and now I no longer know who I am, or what I want."

"There there, you are still the same person you were all those years ago - only a little wiser for the experience. You still have your brother, and you are young enough to make amends and have some real friends." He was finding that, under the fierce and snobby facade she usually put up, was really a lost little girl whose sister had taken advantage of her.

Eventually he managed to calm her down, and suggested that she go to her rooms and take a few drops of laudanum to sleep. Emotionally overcome, she did as he suggested, while he continued on to the study to find Bingley and Darcy inside. Darcy was pacing in agitation, overwrought by the idea of a plot to murder his Elizabeth. Richard quietly poured them all a goodly amount of brandy, knowing they could all use it. Taking a large sip, he let the fiery liquid burn a trail down his throat. "I will have the magistrate collect Wickham in the morning. What is being done about Mrs Hurst?"

"Hurst is taking Louisa to Bedlam - it is the only place for her now. She is screaming all sorts of profanities, and I fear she has gone quite mad," Bingley answered him with a resigned sigh; she was his sister after all.

Richard nodded, "Well, your other sister is quite distraught," he told them of his conversation with Caroline, and they listened with saddened gazes. Eventually they retired, but they were under no illusions of getting much sleep that night.

At first light the next morning, Darcy, who had not been able to sleep at all, was outside. He checked with the stableboys, who assured him that Wickham was still secured, before mounting Merlin and urging the huge horse to go as fast as possible. When he saw Elizabeth coming up the path, he breathed a sigh of relief, dismounting and gathering her quickly into his arms. He held her tight, just revelling in the feel of her healthy, and fully alive, body in his arms. All he could feel was relief that Wickham and Louisa had not succeeded in their mission.

Elizabeth could sense that something was wrong. Darcy was holding onto her tightly - desperately. "Please, William, tell me what is wrong," she begged.

He found that he was shaking with relief. "Oh, my love, you were right about Mrs Hurst. She wanted so much for Caroline to marry me, and to have influence over Pemberley, that she was willing to kill you to get it." His voice was pained, and Elizabeth gasped in horror. "She made arrangements for George Wickham to kidnap you on your walk yesterday and have you killed, but luckily enough, when Merlin and I showed up, it ruined their plans. Had not Caroline Bingley come last night, to tell us of her sister's plans as soon as she knew, he might have succeeded today." The mere thought of having his Lizbeth taken from him sent sheer agony through him.

Elizabeth was also stunned. She had seen the hatred Louisa held for her, and yet she had been blissfully unaware of the malicious intentions behind them. She clung tighter to her anxious betrothed.

"To think that I almost lost you," he whispered painfully, pulling back a little to stare into her enchanting and gloriously alive eyes.

"You did not," she tried to reassure him. "Thanks to you, and also to Caroline, we are fine, and they will not be able to hurt us anymore." They stayed, holding each other, for a while longer, but eventually they made their way to the meadow, for both instinctively knew that it would be the only thing that gave them some measure of relief on this horrible morning. The journey there took longer though, for Darcy refused to walk without her firmly against him, is arm anchoring her by his side. Elizabeth did not protest, for she found she needed the contact too. The shock of finding out that someone wished to kill her was finally sinking in.

"What is going to happen to them?" she asked timidly when they settled on the blanket, Elizabeth safely ensconced in Darcy's arms.

"Hurst is no doubt having the carriage prepared as we speak, and he is planning on taking Louisa away to Bedlam. We all agree that she is rather unstable, and that that would be the best place for her. Wickham, on the other hand, will be handed over to the local magistrate this morning, and most likely tried for attempted kidnapping and murder, since he admitted as much last night with Bingley, Hurst, Fitzwilliam and myself as witnesses. If that is not enough to send him to jail for life, I will hand over the thousand pounds of debts I assumed for him when he left Lambton years ago, which will certainly mean he will most likely be sent to Australia aboard a prison ship," Darcy's explanation reassured her a little, though his embrace did more.

After more time spent comforting each other, they eventually, and very reluctantly, headed back, with Darcy clutching Elizabeth tightly to him the whole way.

Darcy parted very unwillingly with Elizabeth, and afterwards, waited at the top of the path from Longbourn, to see that she made it safely inside. When he arrived back at Netherfield, he found the Hursts' carriage ready, and the last of their luggage being loaded. He entered the house to find Hurst carrying a screaming Louisa down the stairs. She was yelling at Caroline for betraying her. From above, Georgiana, who had woken at her screams, watched from the banister, wide eyed and confused. Darcy stood aside and stayed silent until Louisa was finally loaded and the carriage set off. Once that was done, some of the weight on his shoulders was relieved, though he knew there was still much to do. "Fitzwilliam, what was that about?" Georgiana asked. Darcy sighed, and led her back to her room before sitting her down and explaining it as gently as he could.

She cried - saddened greatly at the thought that someone would try to kill Elizabeth - the kind, generous and happy woman that her brother loved, and whom she adored as a new sister. That it was Wickham and Louisa was even more shocking to her. She could not even form words, but just sat there sobbing in her brother's arms.

At Longbourn, Elizabeth was still shocked at the revelations Darcy had imparted to her. Her sisters found her curled up on her bed, eyes pained and sad. "Lizzy, whatever is the matter?" Jane asked anxiously as they all piled around.

When she revealed to them the news she had been given, they were all shocked. Jane, in particular, had a hard time coping with it, for she liked to see the good in everyone. "Oh, Lizzy, what awful news, and just a few days before the ball too. I imagine Mr Darcy was quite worried about you this morning."

She nodded. "He did not want to let me go."

"Fear not, Lizzy," Mary reassured her, "they will both soon be locked away forever, and you are going to marry Mr Darcy and live happily ever after - just like those fairy tales we used to read."

Elizabeth managed a small smile at that. "Yes, we shall."

Elizabeth pulled herself together enough to join her sisters for breakfast. Her mother was blessedly oblivious, going on about the wedding plans again, but her father eyed her with concern. Elizabeth kept eating mechanically, hoping her betrothed would be visiting soon. Luckily, Mr Collins proved to be quite talented at distraction, for he droned on and on about the next sermon he was planning, upon his return to Kent, and how he was eagerly anticipating Lady Catherine's visit in a few days.

After breakfast, Mr Bennet led Elizabeth to his library, "Lizzy, what is wrong?"

Before she could answer though, Darcy was shown in. Elizabeth rushed into his arms, and he closed his eyes, grateful to wrap his arms around her again. Darcy sat down with Elizabeth in his lap, and Mr Bennet refrained from saying anything when he saw their serious faces. He collapsed heavily into a chair, "Well, son, you had better tell me what has happened."

Darcy told him all, watching as rage, disgust, anger, sadness and fear crossed over the older man's face. Elizabeth stayed burrowed into her betrothed's chest, breathing in his comforting scent as he talked. She breathed a sigh of relief to hear that Darcy had stayed to see the magistrate take possession of Wickham, and that the Hursts had left Netherfield.

At last Mr Bennet sighed, "Well, I suppose I had better tell the family; though I think it would be very unfair to Mr and Miss Bingley to tell everyone of Mrs Hurst's involvement, for it would reflect badly upon them. Your friend was innocent, and his sister taken advantage of, so perhaps we shall only tell of Wickham's involvement and plans."

Darcy nodded in thanks. "Yes, the servants who know the truth have been sworn to secrecy, in the hopes that we can keep this from reflecting badly on my friend and his sister. They are most distraught at the discovery of their sister's malice."

Mr Bennet nodded. "I shall leave you two alone for a few moments, for it seems you are in need of each other." He then kindly exited the room. He announced the news to his family, first of the Hursts' removal from Netherfield, which nobody was particularly bothered by, and then onto Mr Wickham's attempts to kill Elizabeth." Though only Mr Collins and Mrs Bennet were truly shocked by the news, all in the room were horrified. For once, even Mr Collins was speechless.

The morning was filled with distraught wailings from Mrs Bennet about almost losing a daughter, sad and worried glances exchanged between her daughters, and a sermonising Mr Collins quoting every passage he could think of relating to murder and crime.

Darcy stayed with Elizabeth all day, simply holding her for most of it as they comforted each other. Eventually Elizabeth roused herself. "Come, my William, we must not let this terrible occurrence bring us down. Instead we shall be stronger for it." Darcy was forced to rally and follow her example, for underneath her fine wit and generally happy countenance, was a will of steel, and they both drew strength from that.

That night, Elizabeth's sisters crowded into her bed, wordlessly offering her comfort throughout the night, and Elizabeth found that she could sleep peacefully, safely surrounded by her caring sisters.

* * *

><p>Are you pleased that Louisa and Wickham have been apprehended?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Darcy and Merlin came across Elizabeth earlier the next morning - she was only a few yards from the house when they appeared. She welcomed his embrace, and hoped none of her sisters had awakened when she left, for otherwise they might see her from the window. She drew back, looking with concern at the dark circles under his eyes. Unlike her, Darcy had spent most of the night tossing and turning, torturing himself with visions of what might have happened if he had not met Elizabeth for her walk that fateful morning. It would have allowed Wickham the perfect chance to steal his beloved Lizbeth.

Having her in his arms seemed to be the only thing that allowed him a break from his tormented thoughts. They had no need for words, simply taking and giving comfort between them as they slowly meandered towards the meadow.

When they got there and Elizabeth was snuggled up to him, Darcy asked, "Elizabeth, do you have any idea of what Wickham meant, when he told me that my horse came after him while you were out driving?"

She looked up in surprise, "Truly?"

"Yes, that is what he said."

"Well that explains it," she muttered. Darcy looked at her expectantly, eyebrows raised. "Merlin has been accompanying me on my visits to the tenants every day." Darcy rolled his eyes. He should have suspected what his horse had been up to. "He usually shows up just outside of Longbourn and trots along beside the gig. The children adore him, and he loves all the attention they shower on him. He has become quite a favourite with them," she told Darcy, who chuckled and shot a fond look at his horse. "The other day though, not long after he joined me, he suddenly charged off into the tress. He came back not long afterwards looking quite pleased."

For the first time in a few days, Darcy laughed. "Well that must be how Wickham got the enormous bruise on his shoulder - it looked quite sore," he described the huge bruise, with the bloodied edges where Merlin's teeth had broken skin.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Merlin really took a bite out of him?" At Darcy's nod, she turned to the horse with a grateful look, "Thank you, Merlin, you are indeed a most loyal and worthy companion." The horse came over and nuzzled both of them affectionately, nickering softly in response. Darcy made a mental note to ensure Merlin was given an extra helping of oats, and some carrots, for his good work. Merlin had once again saved someone he loved from a terrible fate, and Darcy vowed to make sure Merlin was spoiled terribly for the rest of his life.

Merlin was content to mosey back over to a corner of the meadow and crop the grass, keeping a watchful eye on the young lovers.

Later that morning, as the girls talked about the ball that night, and made minor preparations, Georgiana came for her usual visit, as she did almost every day. However, the surprise was the lady accompanying her. Following Georgiana out of the carriage was a repentant Caroline, who had decided to try and make amends. Georgiana had looked kindly on the older lady, who was no longer trying to shower her in compliments at every turn, and brought her along, knowing the Bennet sisters would be just the thing to cheer her up. All the sisters felt sorry for Caroline, and she truly looked much younger now, without the imposing airs she had been carrying before. Jane, of course, was the most sympathetic one. Though their mother did not know the whole story, the girls soon got Georgie and Caroline away from her and upstairs where they could talk in private. Jane immediately hugged Caroline, who responded with a grateful smile. "Thank you for your bravery in telling your brother, Miss Bingley, for without it, Elizabeth might have been lost to us," Jane said softly.

Caroline's eyes widened, "But if I had refused my sister sooner, she may not have gotten such an idea at all," she protested. Though Colonel Fitzwilliam had tried to tell her otherwise, she still could not quite believe it.

"Nonsense," Elizabeth said. "Having as many sisters as we do, we all know the impact of sisterly ties, and we would never have expected you to go against the guidance of your own sister," she reassured the upset girl.

Somehow, hearing that the intended victim placed no blame on her, made Caroline feel a little better. "Thank you," she said genuinely.

"Please do not worry." Elizabeth had never been one to dwell on gloomy thoughts for long, so she decided it was time for a happy change. "Now, we have spent far too much time dwelling on unhappy thoughts, and there is a ball being held tonight in my honour - I do believe we should focus our thoughts on that happy occasion." Her sisters, also eager to have a change from the depressing mood of the last few days eagerly began chattering away.

"What dress are you planning to wear, Miss Bingley?" Lydia asked enthusiastically, and Caroline soon found that the silly younger sisters were not so very silly after all.

"Well I thought a nice cream silk would be nice for tonight - Louisa used to force me into bright colours I hated like oranges and reds, that I always thought clashed terribly with my hair," she explained as they looked at her strawberry blond locks.

"I think cream will suit you admirably," Mary assured her. She smiled gratefully.

The girls all grabbed their own dresses to show her, and Georgiana described hers. They soon noticed that one was missing. "Lizzy! We were meant to retrieve your dress from Meryton yesterday!" Kitty said anxiously.

"Well the delay could not have been helped, with the news we received," she said reasonably. Then she smiled, "I suppose we will simply have to go and retrieve it now. Will you join us on a walk to Meryton, Miss Bingley?" Her friendly tone eased Caroline further.

"Well, I..." Caroline had never walked anywhere in her life if a suitable conveyance was available, for Louisa had told her it was a horrible habit only savages had. However, if it was good enough for the Bennets and Miss Darcy, it was good enough for her. "I should be delighted," she finally answered.

They soon made their way gaily to Meryton, and Caroline found she could not remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so thoroughly. By the end of the walk, they were all fast friends, and on a first name basis. Caroline had decided she quite liked it when they shortened her name to Caro. She also found herself telling them all about her planning for the Netherfield Ball - which her sister had been too occupied to be interested in - and delighted in the genuine interest and attention she received.

Caroline had never talked so much in her life, and found she was having the best of times. When they finally arrived at the dressmakers and Elizabeth tried on the dress one last time, to ensure everything fitted perfectly, she found that shopping was far more fun with happy and friendly companions.

While they waited for Elizabeth to change, her sisters grabbed ribbons, lace and bolts of fabric, holding them up to Caroline with eager eyes and contemplative looks. "Oh this colour would be perfect for you," Lydia exclaimed, holding up some light mint green fabric. My aunt can procure some imported silk from France in this colour if you would like," she offered. Georgiana also got into it, being more used to the energy of the Bennet sisters.

"Well I do like the colour," Caroline mused, holding it up to her skin.

"Oh, and this lemony yellow would look wonderful for the edges," Georgiana said, finding some ribbons.

"Our aunt sent us a lot of Belgian lace earlier this year, and the cuffs and bodice of the dress would look beautiful with that," Mary offered. Soon they had designed Caroline a new dress. The dressmaker's daughter reminded them that Elizabeth's trousseau was taking precedence, but Caroline assured her that, since she lived at Netherfield, she was more than happy to wait.

"Perhaps once Lizzy's trousseau is finished, you could all come with me and help me choose some more dresses," she suggested timidly.

"Oh, yes!" Kitty assured her. "We love nothing more than to shop."

From behind them, Elizabeth laughed, delighted at the change in Caroline, and how happy everyone was today. They turned to look at her dressed in her light yellow gown. She glowed with beauty and happiness and they all gasped. "Oh, Lizzy, you look so beautiful," Georgie sighed. "My brother will be speechless when he sees you." The others were all quick to agree, including Caroline, who found that, instead of feeling jealous, she was actually happy for the friendly girl who had Darcy's heart.

Once Elizabeth's dress had the final touches, had been packaged for the journey home, and the girls had acquired any last minute ribbons, they headed back to Longbourn. There they found Bingley, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Darcy all waiting patiently for them (well, they gave the appearance of patience anyway, though Darcy was in fact very eager to see his Lizbeth again). Elizabeth, Jane and Caroline beamed when they spotted the gentlemen, and the girls immediately rushed to put away their purchases and join them.

They spent many happy hours together, with Mrs Bennet looking on in evident pleasure, but saying little as she finalised the wedding breakfast details. Jane and Bingley were once again talking interestedly with each other. Darcy and Elizabeth were off in their own world, and their younger sisters were talking amongst themselves. Kitty and Lydia had noticed Caroline's uplifted expression upon seeing Colonel Fitzwilliam, and while they loved to make him uncomfortable by flirting with him non-stop, they decided to quit the field and leave him for Caroline, since they had never been serious about him anyway. Instead they joined Mary and Georgie, mostly surreptitiously watching the couples in the room while under the guise of talking more about the ball and fabrics - nothing turned a gentleman off a conversation faster than talk of lace.

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Caroline found themselves enjoying their conversation greatly, much more than either had anticipated, while Darcy looked at them in shock and wonder. Elizabeth smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. "She is a changed person now, and I believe she is much more to his tastes than before." Darcy nodded thoughtfully, eyeing the couple shrewdly before turning his eyes and thoughts back to Elizabeth. His cousin was his own man, and Caroline Bingley had a reasonably large dowry. If she had truly changed for the better, then he would leave them to it.

The one other thing Elizabeth had noticed was that, yet again, Mr Collins had disappeared. Lately he seemed to disappear almost every day while she was off visiting the tenants, but he always came back looking happy, and in time for afternoon tea. She had not really been bothered by it - her thoughts far too full of her William to worry overmuch. At first she had assumed that he was simply enjoying the countryside, which seemed reasonable to someone who loves nature as much as she. However, the other day, when she had asked Mr Collins whether he had had the opportunity to appreciate the countryside, he had responded in the negative. She was quite puzzled as to where he could be disappearing to.

When the man himself finally returned later, Elizabeth could not help asking. "Where have you been absenting yourself to, Mr Collins?"

"Miss Elizabeth, Lady Catherine was most generous as to advise me to meet many of the inhabitants of Hertfordshire in a recent letter to me." Elizabeth returned his a smile as she remembered her talk with Lady Catherine and suggesting she advise her parson to look elsewhere from Longbourn for a wife. No doubt he had been searching far and wide for a suitable woman. "I have, of course, taken her advice."

"Wonderful, how has it served you so far, Mr Collins?"

"Quite well indeed. You remember, of course, introducing me to your friend Miss Lucas upon my arrival?" Elizabeth gulped, wondering whether this conversation was truly heading where she thought it was.

"Yes, of course."

"Well I have been lunching at Lucas Lodge this last week and I hope, er, well, I hope that I shall have some positive news from that area shortly." He looked cautiously optimistic.

"My congratulations," she choked out, wondering what her friend was doing with this man. While essentially good, Mr Collins was rather ridiculous, and she could not fathom why Charlotte should be encouraging him so - surely she could not be in love with the man? Darcy listened impassively. He had met Miss Lucas, but he did not know her well enough to ascertain whether she would be happy in a marriage to the ingratiating parson, but having grown up in a world full of arranged marriages, he was not about to judge if the lady decided to accept him.

Soon after, the party from Netherfield was forced to leave, for everyone needed to prepare for the ball. Darcy and Elizabeth said their reluctant goodbyes, gazes intense as their eyes locked and his lips brushed her hand. The Bennet sisters all hugged Caro and Georgie goodbye, something both young ladies accepted with pleasure, before they headed back.

Elizabeth sighed as she watched after her betrothed longingly, but once he was out of sight, she pulled herself together, turning to meet her sisters' indulgent gazes. "Come, we must get ready. I am determined to look my best tonight for Mr Darcy - it is our engagement ball, after all."

Her sisters smiled enthusiastically, before hurrying upstairs with her.

After a relaxing bath, Elizabeth was helped by a maid into her beautiful yellow silk dress, delighting over the softness of the fabric. Once her sisters were dressed, they all crowded in her room, dismissing the maid so they could help her get ready themselves. They wound matching ribbons and tiny flowers through her hair, sighing over how beautiful she was and helping her choose the perfect slippers to match. With a simple pearl necklace adorning her neck and her engagement ring shining on her hand, she was ready.

Her sisters were all looking particularly good, but tonight there was no question of who was the engaged sister. Elizabeth was glowing with happiness, her eyes luminous and happy as she enjoyed one of the last times she would be together with all of her sisters and preparing for a night of dancing and merriment. They left early for the ball - every one of the Bennet ladies was eager to get there, and Mr Bennet was no match against so many strong-willed females.

Darcy paced around just inside the door at Netherfield, gaining amused glances from everyone. Finally he heard the sounds of a carriage approaching, and his head shot up hopefully. Sure enough, he soon heard the familiar giggles of Elizabeth's youngest sisters. He watched eagerly as they were shown in.

Elizabeth was walking excitedly from the carriage to the doors, completely focussed on getting to her betrothed, when a demanding snort caught her attention. A happy Merlin was striding towards her, intent on being the first of Netherfield's inhabitants to greet her. She smiled, holding out a hand for him to nuzzle as he reached her. "Good evening, Merlin." The horse gave a soft nicker in response and rubbed his head up and down on her hand. Her family watched on with amused and surprised looks.

"Lizzy, come away from that horse at once!" he mother scolded her. "You will be covered in horsehair before you know it, and Mr Darcy won't want you anymore."

Lizzy laughed at her mother's paranoia, but pushed the horse away all the same. "All right, Mama. Good night, Merlin, I shall no doubt see you tomorrow," she promised him. He snorted and turned away, heading back to his warm stall in the barn.

Inside, Darcy tapped his foot, wondering how long it could possibly take to get from the carriage to the door. He brightened though when the doors finally opened and the Bennets poured in. His breath caught as he beheld his Lizbeth. She looked positively radiant in her elegant yellow silk, and her exquisite eyes, famed by beautiful long lashes, glowed with happiness and love as they met his.

She in turn was struck speechless at the sight of her handsome betrothed, who was looking particularly good in a black jacket that showed off his tall frame and broad shoulders to perfection. But it was his expression that most entranced her. Even someone who had no talent at reading faces could not mistake the emotions that were so obviously plastered on his face; love, longing, adoration, and desire. Warmth shot through her as he advanced towards her, neither noticing that everyone had stopped to watch them. Darcy had just enough self-control to remember that there were other people in the room, so instead of sweeping her into his arms, he gently took her hand, bestowing a soft and intimate kiss upon it while gazing deeply into her eyes. Her breathing hitched and she smiled at him.

As he reluctantly released her hand, a strange look crossed over his face. "Elizabeth, there are a little black hairs all over your white gloves," his voice was tinged with curiosity, confusion and a burgeoning suspicion. When he looked back up at her amused and unrepentant face, he had to smile. "Do not tell me that my horse got to greet you first when you arrived." He did not know whether to be amused at his horse's antics, or annoyed that Merlin had waylaid her for a few moments while he had been anxiously waiting inside.

"Of course he did," she rebutted playfully, "he is far too much a gentleman to have neglected to do his duty."

"Indeed," he agreed, "I should have known; after all, he takes after his owner."

She laughed, and allowed him to lead her over to the others. They were greeted cordially by the Bingley siblings, Richard and Georgiana, and stayed near the entrance as others arrived. Once the guests were greeted by the Bingleys, they all immediately proceeded to congratulate Elizabeth and Darcy on their upcoming nuptials. While the congratulations and constant reminders of the upcoming event were welcome, the happy couple soon found that the constant disruptions rather hampered their efforts to get lost in thoughts of one another.

Netherfield was soon filled with people, all of them chatting happily or searching determinedly through the room for the best dance partners. The Bennet girls had quickly filled any remaining spots on their dance cards. All of them, as well as dancing at least once each with Darcy, Bingley and Fitzwilliam, were also obliged to dance with Mr Collins, and were praying that he knew how to dance, since he tended to be a little clumsy normally.

Caroline also found her dance card filled, for many of the guests had found that she was far friendlier and kinder than she had been at their last encounters, and decided that she did indeed improve on further acquaintance. She had always been a striking woman, and now dressed in a lovely cream that complemented her pale skin, rather than a garish orange, many young men decided that they should like to dance with her. Colonel Fitzwilliam soon found himself unaccountably jealous, although he had the good fortune to claim one of her dances for the night before they were all taken.

Caroline had never enjoyed an evening more, and when she looked over at her brother and Jane, she smiled in delight, thinking that perhaps, if all went well, she might soon have a real sister, one that was kind and good.

Darcy and Elizabeth led the first dance, exchanging happy smiles as they made their way through the set, both simply revelling in the other's company. Every time they locked eyes the rest of the room simply faded away and they stepped in time to the rhythm of the music, completely in tune and focussed on one another. For every dance they had together that night, their shared feelings made their hearts pump faster, their breathing grow heavier, and every part of their body tingled with emotion. Many of the other guests commented on the unmistakable love the couple held for each other.

For the dances they were not partnered for, Elizabeth and Darcy spent their time trying to focus on their partners, but often exchanging teasing looks, smiles and other forms of unspoken communication as they passed each other on the dance floor. Their partners were too good natured and happy for the couple to call them on it.

Unfortunately, Mr Collins did indeed carry his clumsiness over to dancing, for he was constantly missing steps or stomping on ladies' poor toes. Darcy watched on in sympathy from his dance with Mary as Elizabeth winced for the fourth time during her dance with the parson. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from rescuing her and her poor feet from Mr Collin's clutches. The apologetic parson was most profuse in begging for forgiveness each time, which Elizabeth granted with a thin smile. "Do not worry, Mr Darcy, Elizabeth is particularly resilient and light on her feet, she will no doubt manage to avoid most of his missteps now she is alert for them," Mary tried to reassure him. "I managed to, and I am not half as light on my feet." Sure enough, Mary was right, and they watched Elizabeth neatly scoot to the side and avoid Mr Collins' fumbling feet. He relaxed somewhat, smiling at Mary as they continued their dance, although he continued to keep a special eye on Elizabeth.

Between two of the dances, Elizabeth managed to find Charlotte, after leaving Darcy talking to his sister. "Charlotte! How have you been? We have not seen you in at least a week, though I understand you have had a visitor from Longbourn almost every day since his arrival." She knew it was not her place to ask, but she was most curious. The blush that covered her friend's face told her everything.

"Lizzy, I know you think he is ridiculous, but he is kind, and you know I am not romantic like you. All I have ever wanted was a home of my own, and he can give me that. From what you have said, Lady Catherine is not so very fearsome. I do believe that if he were to offer for me, I would be quite content to be his wife," Charlotte explained, her expression begging Elizabeth to understand.

Lizzy sighed. She knew all of what Charlotte said was true, but she could not help thinking her friend could do better. However, seeing the look on Charlotte's face, as she hoped for her approval, swayed her. "Well I cannot say that I did not wish for you to find true love and happiness as I have," she shot a fond her betrothed a fond look, "but if you are sure this is what you want, and that you shall be happy, then I am pleased for you Charlotte," she assured her friend. "At least when Mr Darcy and I visit Rosings we shall still be able to see each other."

"Thank you, Lizzy," Charlotte sighed with relief at her friend's acceptance, "though of course, there is still no guarantee that he will ask me," she reminded her.

"I talked to him this morning, Charlotte, and he gave every indication of asking very soon," Elizabeth reassured her friend, who smiled timidly in thanks. They did not get much more time to talk together that night, for Elizabeth and Darcy were in high demand all evening.

Though Georgiana could only dance with her brother, cousin or Mr Bingley, and had to turn down many offers from young gentlemen, she had a great time, finding the ball to be a pleasure. While her brother was quick to remind her that not all balls had such a friendly and happy atmosphere, he was happy that she was at least a little less apprehensive of her coming out now.

At dinner Darcy and Elizabeth's engagement was toasted voraciously, with most of the guests happy for the young couple, although there were inevitably a few bitter matrons who could not believe Elizabeth's luck. After a lovely dinner, where Caroline beamed at the amount of sincere compliments she received, Mary and Georgiana performed a duet on the pianoforte in honour of their engaged siblings. Both were quite talented, and listened to with genuine appreciation from all. Darcy and Elizabeth held hands, sharing their mutual pride at their sisters' accomplishments.

Everyone had a great evening, with all the Hertfordshire residents professing it to be one of the best balls they had ever been to, much to Caroline's satisfaction. She loved the fact that her newfound friends neither looked down on her for being a tradesman's daughter, nor flattered her because of her wealth. They were all genuinely interested in her as a person. Though it had been a long time since she had been allowed to show her true personality, since Louisa had suppressed it, she was finding it liberating.

Thus, when the last dance came, many lined up with some reluctance, wishing the ball could continue for longer. Darcy and Elizabeth were one such pair, though they had been eagerly anticipating their fourth dance of the night. Like their other dances, everything faded away as their eyes held each other in a mutual adoring gaze and they stepped perfectly in time with each other. Elizabeth found her heart racing and her hands tingling when they touched his. The tingling travelled up her arms and spread out over her body in a blanket of warmth that made her feel safe, comforted and loved. It also made her long for more. She found herself wishing they were alone so she could indulge herself with his kisses and the feeling of his firm, warm body pressed against hers. Her thoughts made her break from his spell, and she dipped her head, blushing at the way her feelings had run away from her. When she finally lifted her head, his sparkling eyes told her he knew exactly what she had been thinking, and assured her that she was not alone in those thoughts. She sent him a look of promise. Tomorrow. Suddenly she could not wait for morning to come.

Eventually it came time for the guests to leave, the Bennets being one of the last families to depart. Darcy handed her into the carriage and reminded himself that in a week's time, he would never have to see her leave without him.

Caroline and Georgiana retired quickly after that, bidding the three gentlemen goodbye and heading for their chambers, tired out from their night of fun. The gentlemen headed to the study, and each indulged in a small glass of port, winding down from the evening's events. "Well, Darcy, I am quite sure the entire neighbourhood knows you are desperately in love with Miss Elizabeth now," his cousin commented.

"I certainly am not trying to hide it," he replied with a casual shrug, well aware that he had surprised his companions, who had spent so much time with him valuing his privacy and not letting anyone know his inner thoughts. But after the many surprises Darcy had given them over the last few weeks, they now simply placed this shock in a pile of others that could be all be attributed to Darcy falling in love. "Now Bingley, I noticed that you have been growing closer to Miss Bennet over the last few weeks, and since I shall be her brother in a mere week, I feel I must ask what your intentions are." His slight smile belied his serious tone, and Bingley leaned back with a sigh.

"Darcy, not only is she beautiful, but she is kind and thoughtful, with a gentle and loving nature," his eyes glazed over as he thought of her. "I was at first ready to rush out and pursue her in my usual fashion, but after hearing you talk of Miss Elizabeth, and realising how well you know her - her favourite things, her interests and moods, I realised that I wanted to get to know Jane properly, as a person, and not just as a pretty face. I know now that all those other times I thought myself in love I was merely infatuated with their beauty, for how could I love them when I knew nothing of their true natures?"

"I am so glad you finally understand, Bingley, and that you are willing to try and get to know Jane as a person before you rush headlong into marriage. While my engagement to Elizabeth has been short, we have communicated so much through it that I feel I have known her for years, rather than weeks," Darcy was pleased for both his friend and his future sister, for they seemed like an excellent match.

"Thank you, Darcy. I love her, and I intend to do things properly by her. I am going to court her a while before I propose, and learn everything I can about her. Since I live so close, there is no need to rush, and I believe we will both be better for it."

"I am sure you will be, and I know Elizabeth would be delighted to gain you and Miss Bingley as siblings."

Their night ended soon after, for Darcy was not about to miss his morning meeting with Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>What did you think of the ball?<p>

Are you warming to Caroline?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Darcy and Merlin once again met Elizabeth as soon as she was out of Longbourn's gates, and Elizabeth could see that he was still not over her almost murder. Though he tried to hide it, his uneasiness was written on his face. She smiled, and was relieved to see the worry ease off his face as he approached. After a brief embrace, for they were still in sight of the house due to Darcy's earlier than usual arrival, they headed for their meadow, Merlin trailing along behind as he crunched his apple.

Once at their meadow though, they fell on one another with delight, each relieving the intense feelings that had hummed through them during their dances the previous night. Darcy barely managed to spread out the blanket before he found Elizabeth's arms wrapped fairly around his neck and her lips pressed eagerly against his. He returned her attentions voraciously as he lowered them onto the blanket, quickly untying her bonnet and allowing it to fall, as his hands speared through her tresses and pins fell out, allowing him access to her loose locks of silky hair. Her hands were also busy, undoing and casting aside his cravat before her lips moved down to his bared neck. In response, Darcy's lips moved down her throat to the tops of her breasts, eliciting a moan as her hands tightened in his hair. His own hands moved from her hair and trailed down her body, blazing a fiery trail as they went. Both lost themselves in the heat and pleasure they were feeling, until a loud and indignant snort from only a foot away caused them to break apart. They looked at each other, both flushed and panting with swollen lips, and then at the horse that appeared to be scolding them. They locked eyes again, and burst into laughter as the horse fixed them each with a look before turning away and heading back to the corner of the meadow with the lushest grass.

When they finally got themselves back under control, Elizabeth called, "Sorry Merlin," to the stallion, which nickered in response. They repaired their appearances, Elizabeth redoing her hair, and Darcy retying his cravat, before cuddling up together on the blanket. Darcy told her of an idea he had had to introduce goats to some of the rockier fields at Pemberley, where crops and other animals could not be run. They would be used for meat and milk. "Oh, that does sound like a promising idea. I read about a few breeds when I was researching sheep, and the Irish Goat would be perfect for the cooler climate," Elizabeth appeared enthusiastic about it. Darcy was gratified that she liked and supported his idea. It only served to further reinforce the fact that she was perfect for him. Together they decided to look into importing a small herd from Ireland next year, once all the fuss of the wedding and then Christmas and New Year died down.

They eventually headed back, making plans for later in the day, when Elizabeth would be going to Netherfield to meet Darcy's relatives, who were all due to arrive. They separated with a tender kiss, and Darcy watched her until she was inside Longbourn before mounting Merlin and heading back.

Elizabeth was not surprised when, just after breakfast, Mr Collins rushed out the door. She had her suspicions about his intentions that morning. She continued on with her morning, making sure she was ready to go to Netherfield. Mr Collins arrived back soon after, wearing a satisfied grin that confirmed Elizabeth's suspicions. He immediately announced his news to everyone. "I would like to inform you that Miss Lucas has consented to be my wife."

The Bennets hid their surprise well, though most of them had no idea Mr Collins had been so close to forming an attachment. Elizabeth, the only unsurprised member of the family, was the first to speak. "Congratulations, Mr Collins. Charlotte is my dear friend, and you could not have chosen better for yourself." Her sisters and father followed her well wishes.

Mrs Bennet took a little more time to process. She had noticed Mr Collins leaving every day, but she had not really cared about where he was going, for without him to entertain, it left her with more time to plan Lizzy's wedding. She was, at first, a little upset that he had not offered for one of her girls, but then she happily reminded herself that if her least favourite daughter could catch a man as rich as Mr Darcy, then surely the others could do just as well. They could certainly do better than a mere parson, even if he was heir to Longbourn. "Oh indeed, Mr Collins, what happy news! I must go and see Lady Lucas and give the family my congratulations!" After all, it would be a perfect opportunity for her to subtly point out that her daughter was marrying a man that owned a great estate, while Lady Lucas' daughter was marrying a man with only a parsonage.

She called for the carriage, and got ready. Lydia and Kitty decided to go along as well, to see Maria Lucas, Charlotte's younger sister, and Mary and Jane wanted to offer their genuine congratulations to Charlotte. Elizabeth sent her well wishes along with them. As the carriage was pulled around to the front, another carriage entered the drive, with Darcy and Georgie soon exiting from it. Elizabeth rushed to greet them, smiling happily and informing them of Mr Collins' news. They offered their congratulations to the man, who thanked them profusely, but after paying their respects to the rest of the Bennets, they departed with Elizabeth, eager to take her back to Netherfield with them, and to wait for their relatives to arrive.

Once at Netherfield, Darcy found his betrothed stolen from him as soon as they entered the house. His sister and Miss Bingley grabbed her and ran off to a sitting room, talking excitedly, and he was left starting after them with a woeful look. Fitzwilliam and Bingley chuckled at him, and he turned to glare at them. "Must they steal her away from me so quickly?"

"They are female, Darcy, that means they automatically must get what they want," his cousin laughed. "Or so it has always been in my parents' household."

A sulking Darcy joined them at a game of billiards, deciding that he did not dare brave the ladies' sitting room for fear of talk of lace and embroidery. In reality, they were discussing all manner of things other than fabrics. They talked of Charlotte's betrothal, and mostly of last night's ball. The talk was not limited to ladies' gowns and dancing; they talked of handsome men, interesting characters, funny mannerisms of some, music performances, their favourite dinner dishes, and almost every aspect of the ball that they could think of. Time flew by, and soon a servant knocked on the door. "There is a carriage approaching, Miss," he informed Caroline.

"Thank you." She dismissed the servant as they repaired to a larger sitting room, where the gentlemen joined them moments later. Elizabeth began fidgeting nervously. She had not allowed herself to think on meeting the rest of Darcy's relations that morning, nor even when preparing herself after breakfast, and Georgie and Caroline had done a great job of distracting her when she arrived at Netherfield. But now, with them so close, her nerves had finally been released, and she was getting agitated. She desperately wanted to make a good impression on them, for Darcy only had a few important relatives, whose good opinion he valued, and she did not want them to think any less of him for marrying her.

Darcy noticed Elizabeth's nerves immediately, and went to sit beside her, grabbing her hand and rubbing soothing circles on it. She turned to look at him, and when her worried eyes locked with his warm and reassuring ones, she calmed. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax, turning towards the door as footsteps approached. A distinguished couple entered the room, both immediately surveying the inhabitants, their eyes immediately focusing on the young woman seated next to their nephew. They took note of the joined hands and relaxed stance of the couple, and smiled.

Richard was the first to greet his parents, followed quickly by Mr and Miss Bingley, who welcomed the Earl and Countess of Matlock to their home. Darcy allowed Georgiana to greet them next as he stood with Elizabeth, waiting to introduce her.

The newcomers noted with interest how carefree and happy Georgiana now looked, and immediately credited the young lady before them, for every other member of the room had been known to Georgiana for years, and had never managed to bring the shy girl out of her shell.

Finally they focussed on the reason for their visit. Darcy advanced, "Aunt, Uncle, it is good to see you again. I would like you to meet my betrothed, Miss Elizabeth Bennet." The lady in question curtsied shyly, though her eyes looked up at them with a great deal of curiosity. "Miss Elizabeth, this is my uncle and aunt, the Earl and Countess of Matlock." They returned the greeting as they continued to eye the young woman with interest.

Elizabeth had analysed them as they in turn scrutinised her, and as she could only read concern for their nephew, and genuine interest in her, on their faces, she relaxed and smiled. "It is lovely to finally be able to make your acquaintance."

"We are also very happy to meet you," Lady Matlock answered, "for anyone who can make our nephew and niece so happy is a welcome addition to our family." They had seen nothing to indicate that she was anything other than the genuine, loving and friendly woman everyone had professed her to be, and they were relieved. When they smiled kindly at her, she could see the resemblance between them and their second son. "I am afraid that our other son Albert, could not be here, for his wife's sister is nearing the end of her confinement, and they wish to be there for the birth," she said regretfully.

"Oh, there is no need to apologize, while I would like to have met him, I am sure there will be an opportunity sometime in the near future," Elizabeth assured them. After the general greetings were over and done with, the earl and countess temporarily repaired upstairs to refresh themselves before rejoining everyone for tea. The couple found Elizabeth's vivacious nature wonderful, and the earl was easily convinced to relate some stories of Darcy's childhood. It appeared that, like many young boys, Darcy had captured and brought inside the house many lizards and frogs, leaving them for timid chambermaids to find. Elizabeth shot Darcy an amused glance as the tales unfolded. "Please tell me more, my lord, for your nephew has done me a disservice in neglecting to mention these particular events," she laughed and shot Darcy a mock disapproving glance, while he looked sheepish and shrugged.

"Certainly, my dear girl." The earl was only too happy to comply. "One of the most memorable for me was when Darcy was not a boy, but nineteen at the time. He and Richard," here had cast a disapproving glance at his unapologetic son, "had imbued of too much brandy one night, and Darcy accepted a ridiculous bet." Darcy groaned as he realised which story his uncle intended to tell.

"You will like this story," Darcy whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"Well the bet was that Darcy would have to steal one of the young foals and hide it for the day in his room undetected - no easy feat when you realise that Pemberley is swarming with maids, footmen, gardeners, stableboys and many other people, not to mention that all of the family was visiting at the time. Darcy assured Richard that he could get into and out of Pemberley undetected, even carrying a foal, and not only once, but twice. Though they were drunk, both still realised that the foal would need to be taken back to its mother in the middle of the day to feed. But Darcy was still sure he could manage it." Elizabeth's eyes were glowing with interest, as were Georgiana's, for she had never heard this story of her brother before. They leaned forward in their seats, eager for more.

"Darcy easily managed to steal the foal while most of the house was assembling for breakfast, sneaking it in through a back entrance and down some of the servants' corridors, making it to his room undetected. He then left the foal there and raced down to join everyone for breakfast. Now Darcy's father, George, knew something was up when his son was late, for Darcy has always been punctual for everything. He also noticed that his son's clothing was a little disarrayed, and when he took a closer look, he realised that there were tiny black hairs clinging to his son's cravat." Here the entire company burst into laughter, even Darcy laughed good naturedly at himself while looking a little sheepish. "George assigned a footman to keep an eye on his son's actions that morning, sure there was something afoot.

"When Darcy returned to his room, he found much of his room in disorder, for the little foal he had stolen was of a particularly inquisitive temperament, and had been exploring as Darcy breakfasted downstairs. From what George later told me, there were many broken ornaments, and paintings fallen to the ground, for the little horse had nudged things with his nose and accidently caused them to fall. Darcy then set out to try and catch the little foal, in an effort to stop it from damaging anything further, but the colt thought it was a fun game to evade capture, and during the chase, he managed to knock over a chest of drawers and a small table before he was caught. Apparently, the footman reported to George of the crashes heard from his son's room, which only served to make him more curious.

"Once caught, Darcy managed to subdue the foal and keep it quiet by spending much of the day talking and petting the animal, bonding well with it. Richard did pop in once, to confirm that Darcy had managed to perform the first part of the bet successfully, which tipped George off that the pair was up to something together, and made him all the more suspicious, for Richard has always been a bad influence on Darcy," he glared at his son.

"Well, someone needed to get him to lighten up," Richard quipped as the rest of the room hid smiles.

"Anyway, when midday came, the footman watched from a hidden corner, and was shocked to see Darcy exit his room carrying a foal. He immediately went to tell his master, and together they watched from a window as Darcy set the colt back in the paddock with its mother, allowing it to drink. They were further surprised when, once it had finished its meal, he caught the little foal again and headed back for the house. George dismissed the footman, and went to wait in his son's room for his return.

"When Darcy made it back to his room - again undetected, he found his father waiting. He was forced to forfeit the bet and return the little colt to its mother before explaining his actions to his father. George confided in me later that night that he had found it quite amusing, but that Darcy needed to learn not to accept bets, even from trusted relatives, for he never knew when someone might try to take advantage of him. George and I spent the night thinking up punishments for both our sons, and eventually decided that they would together have to clean the stables every morning for a week - much to the happiness of the stableboys." At this, both Darcy and Fitzwilliam winced, remembering their punishment well.

"The next day, and each day thereafter, for a week, the little colt Darcy had stolen escaped from his pasture, leaving his mother behind. Now at first, Darcy was blamed for stealing the colt again, but it was soon found loose and exploring the forest. Every day thereafter, the little horse would wander away, and George eventually decided to gift his son with the foal, declaring that, since Darcy had been responsible for inciting the foal's wanderlust, he would be the one to deal with the consequences, and spend his time searching for the wayward little fellow and inventing ways to keep him locked in," the company laughed with delight as the earl finished his story jovially.

"Yes, and while, at the time, I was very upset with my punishment, when I think back on it, it was well worth it, for I gained a valuable companion in that horse," Darcy admitted.

"It was Merlin whom you stole, was it not?" Elizabeth asked, having pieced it together from the story.

"It was," Darcy confirmed with a smile.

Shortly after the story ended, another carriage was heard coming up the drive. Elizabeth was more relaxed this time, having already met Lady Catherine, and so everyone waited eagerly as Lady Catherine and Anne were shown in. Elizabeth eyed the frail girl with concern, but though she looked tired, her face was flushed with excitement, her eyes bright as she focused on Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled welcomingly as they were all introduced. "Miss de Bourgh, I have been most eager to meet you, for I am told you share my enjoyment of driving."

"Yes, I do love to drive around Rosings Park in my phaeton," Anne confirmed, as she settled near Elizabeth and accepted some tea. "I have a beautiful pair of Dartmoor ponies that my cousins gifted me with a few years ago," she smiled gratefully at Darcy and Richard.

"Oh, how lovely. While you are here, you must join Georgiana and me for a drive. We can show you some of the countryside, for there are many sights to be seen."

"That would be wonderful; I shall look forward to it." Though shy, Anne was already warming to this bright young lady, and thought she was perfect for her normally serious cousin, who seemed to have mellowed dramatically since their last meeting. She had never had designs on Darcy, for she loved her home and her mother too much to ever entertain thoughts of leaving them. However, she did harbour some hopes of being allowed out into society to meet more people. Company was so unvaried most of the time in Kent.

Lady Catherine looked on in pleasure as she caught up with her brother. She was happy that Anne seemed to be looking so well lately and was making friends with Miss Elizabeth. She had recently become horribly aware that her sheltering of Anne had left her daughter without many friends of her own age, and now she was hoping to rectify that. "Oh, Lady Catherine, Mr Collins just this morning received a positive answer to his proposal of marriage to a good friend of mine, Miss Lucas. I am sure you shall be delighted to add her company to Kent, for she is a very intelligent and sensible woman," Elizabeth delivered the good news.

"Excellent. You must introduce us while we are here, for I would dearly like to meet her." Lady Catherine smiled a little.

"Of course. I have also been instructed by my mother to invite you all to dinner tomorrow night, for my aunt and uncle shall have arrived by then, and we would like to have dinner with everyone." Elizabeth waited expectantly.

"We would be delighted to," Miss Bingley finally answered after receiving affirmative nods from all.

"Excellent. Mama will be so excited, for she loves to host dinners." Elizabeth smiled happily, and everyone in the room found themselves smiling with her. As always, her happiness was infectious.

Elizabeth left later that afternoon, aware that Darcy's relations would be tired from travelling, and that they would probably like to rest a little. Darcy handed her into his carriage, squeezing her hand gently before he released it. She smiled at him from the window as she headed for home, and he returned it, attempting to subdue his rising feelings of anxiety at allowing her to journey without him, for he was still anxious after Wickham's professed attempts.

When he returned inside, all of his relations bombarded him with their congratulations. "She is just as you described her, Darcy," his Aunt Matlock said warmly, "a bright young girl who makes you happy and is perfect for both you and Pemberley." Darcy could not be prouder of his Lizbeth, and the way she had easily won over all of his relations without even trying.

"Exactly. I never had much faith in your ability to choose someone suitable to join the exalted ranks of our family, but Elizabeth will make a fine addition, despite not having money," Lady Catherine agreed, showing a little of the snobbery she was known for, but so long as she liked his choice, he would ignore the rest.

Anne added in her congratulations and then was caught in conversation with Georgiana and Caroline. She found that, despite what Georgie had told her previously of Miss Bingley, the lady seemed to be quite friendly, and not overly flattering at all. She cocked a questioning eyebrow at Georgie, who blushed. Caroline caught the look and smiled wryly. "I have no doubts that you have been told many unsavoury things about my character, Miss De Bourgh, and until a few days ago, they would have been correct. But I have since seen the error of my ways, and with the help of dear Georgie, and all the Bennet sisters, I believe I have been able to change for the better," she answered Anne's unspoken question humbly.

"Then I think we shall get along quite well, Miss Bingley," Anne replied warmly. They spent the rest of the afternoon in delightful conversation, much of it centring on the Bennet sisters, before Anne retired for a light nap.

* * *

><p>Did you like Darcy and Merlin's history?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day, after their morning rendezvous, Elizabeth set about her day as usual, for she knew her aunt, uncle and small cousins would not be arriving until noon. She had not been able to visit the tenants yesterday due to being present at Netherfield, and so she eagerly drove away in her gig shortly after breakfast. As anticipated, as soon as she was out of sight of Longbourn, she heard the familiar steps of her favourite horse. She turned to greet Merlin with a smile, but was surprised to find that today he had a rider. "William!" she exclaimed with surprise. "What brings you here?"

"I thought, since Merlin seems so fond of accompanying you, that I would like to come along as well," he explained, his anxiety over Elizabeth's safety easing now he was near. However, Elizabeth could still read it on his face.

"You are still worried for my safety," she sighed, and he nodded in confirmation, his eyes showing concern. Seeing this, Elizabeth felt she had to do what she could to relieve his unease. "I suppose you may accompany us, but be warned that the children will monopolise your horse for much of our visit."

He smiled gratefully. "I happen to be very fond of children, and I am sure Merlin and I will enjoy ourselves." They carried on, talking about their relatives, new books they had read, and other subjects of interest until they rounded a bend and pulled up beside a cottage. As soon as they arrived, children swarmed out of the house to surround an excited Merlin, barely leaving Darcy space to dismount. He managed it however, and immediately greeted the four children before him with a large and delighted smile.

"Mr Darcy, this is Sophie, Taylor, Oliver and Samuel," she introduced the children of varying ages to him. They smiled up at him. "Children, this is Mr Darcy. He owns Merlin."

"Hello, Mr Darcy," they all greeted him politely.

"Hello. It is wonderful to meet such good friends of Merlin. Perhaps now that he is saddled, you should like to try riding him," he offered, grinning as excited looks passed over all their faces.

"Oh yes please!" they shouted eagerly.

Seeing that Darcy and Merlin had the children well in hand, Elizabeth proceeded into the cottage to check on Mrs Forester. Her broken arm was healing well, and the kind lady thanked Elizabeth gratefully for the supplies she had brought. Without use of her arm, she has not been able to work as hard in her vegetable garden for the last few weeks, while her husband worked out in the fields. Instead, Elizabeth had arranged for the nearest tenant, Mrs Gower, to help Mrs Forester in the garden in exchange for looking after her two children, Samuel and Taylor, during the day, which allowed Mrs Gower the opportunity to do more work about her house, in preparation for her coming child.

Once Elizabeth had ensured that Mrs Forester was indeed as well as could be expected, and had delivered her goods, the ladies ventured back outside to find Darcy leading around Merlin, with all four children sitting atop the horse, laughing delightedly from their high perch. Darcy had a broad smile on his face as he bantered with the children, and Elizabeth felt her heart swell with warmth at seeing another side of her beloved William. She found herself envisioning how he would be with their own children when the time came, and she knew he would be a wonderful father for their brood. Spotting her, the children all turned to wave, and Darcy headed back to them. They stopped a short distance away, and Darcy helped them hold on as Merlin lowered himself down onto the ground. Then Darcy lifted them all off, swinging them playfully through the air before he set them on their feet. They yelled with glee, thanking him as they raced to tell Elizabeth and Mrs Forester of how fun it had been to ride Merlin and play with Mr Darcy. "Are you coming again, Mr Darcy?" Sophie asked, and all the children turned to him with hopeful expressions.

"Of course I shall. Now that we have met, I could not stay away," he assured them, a broad grin on his face.

Merlin lurched back onto his hooves, and Elizabeth and Darcy headed off to another tenant after that, just performing general visits and making sure all was well. At many of the cottages, there were more children, all eager to play with Merlin, and Darcy was happy to meet them and take them for small rides on his horse. Merlin was likewise happy to play, having as large a soft spot for children as his master. Elizabeth watched on with a doting expression, heart melting at her future husband's playfulness, and she, too, joined in playing with the children a little.

When they headed back to Longbourn, their conversation took a different direction, in light of their morning adventures. "You never mentioned that you were so fond of children, William," she observed.

"I suppose not, but it is no secret. I have always been fond of children, for they are so innocent and pure. There is no malice or ulterior motives to be mindful of, and they simply wish to find enjoyment in life," he smiled. "I have always wished for a large family," he confessed, watching for her reaction.

"I am so glad you are of a like mind," she grinned broadly, "for having grown up with four siblings, I, too, would love to have a house filled with children," she assured him. Her thoughts traitorously turned to the promising idea of the particular activity necessary for procreation. From her reading of her father's hidden books, and the feelings being close to her William had evoked, she had a good idea of what happened in the marital bed, and she was eager for it. She blushed at the turn of her thoughts, looking away as Darcy watched her with curiosity.

"What were you thinking of, Darling?"

She turned bright red, but mindful of the need for them to always be honest with each other once married, and eager to start the tradition now, she told him. "I was considering the delightful activities we will need to engage in to create our children," she admitted, face burning as she refused to look at him.

Darcy gulped. "Oh," he breathed, eyes glazing over at the thought. Knowing his thoughts were not proper before their wedding, he cleared his throat and tried to subdue his now wayward thoughts. "Perhaps a change of subject," he suggested. She nodded quietly, and they both fumbled around for a more proper topic.

"We have a nice gig at Pemberley that I am sure you shall like," he finally ventured.

"Oh, how lovely, you shall have to show me where all your tenants are so that I may visit them as I do here," she smiled at the thought of meeting her new tenants, but was saddened by the idea of leaving her current ones behind, although Mary and Kitty had promised to replace her, and she was confident in their abilities to do so.

"I shall do so at our earliest opportunity. Many of them have families who have been tenants for as long as Darcys have owned Pemberley, and have many interesting stories to tell about the land and my ancestors that have been passed down through generations."

"Then I shall look forward to meeting them all." They smiled happily at each other, and as Elizabeth gained sight of Longbourn, Darcy and Merlin broke off for Netherfield. "Goodbye for now, my love, I shall see you this evening when we dine at Longbourn," he reminded her.

"Until later then, William." They parted, with each left to their happy thoughts about the lovely morning they had spent together, and thinking of their future life together at Pemberley, which would hopefully be filled with children.

Elizabeth barely had time to change her clothes, before her aunt and uncle arrived with their children. She greeted them all enthusiastically, pleased to see them again. "Lizzy, how wonderful you look," her aunt exclaimed. "It seems being in love suits you," she said approvingly, noticing Elizabeth's bright eyes and happy smile.

Elizabeth blushed. "Oh, aunt, I cannot wait for you to meet Mr Darcy. He is wonderful, and he hails from Derbyshire like you, so I am sure you will find much to talk about." Once the family had settled in, she proceeded to tell her aunt all about her engagement and her wonderful future husband, only leaving out a few intimate details that she felt too private to share. She told her a little about Georgiana's previous sadness and the reasons behind it in the vaguest terms, before assuring her that Georgie was now far happier, and would be a wonderful sister. She also told of Louisa and Wickham's plans, and how they had been foiled, and Darcy's current anxiety over Elizabeth going anywhere without him. Though she understood it, she was a little frustrated by his need to coddle her like a small child. She had managed to subdue it so far, and was glad she had, for her morning had been absolutely wonderful. However, she knew if she did not vent her frustrations to her aunt, then she might end up confronting her betrothed in an angry manner.

"Well, Lizzy, you have had an eventful few weeks. I think you shall be relieved to finally have the wedding out of the way and spend some time alone without any interruptions," her aunt observed, and Elizabeth nodded in confirmation. "As for Mr Darcy's protective behaviour, having lost both his parents, it is understandable that he would be afraid to lose you when he has already come so close to doing so. Perhaps you need to be patient and understanding of him as he works through it, and if need be, talk to him. From what you have said, both of you value honesty, and if you feel he is smothering you, then you must tell him," her aunt offered.

"Thank you, aunt, I shall try to remember that and not get unreasonably frustrated with him," she agreed, knowing her aunt had given her wise advice.

That evening, Mrs Bennet was in her element as she welcomed her guests from Netherfield, and introduced them to her brother and sister-in-law, as well as Mr Collins, for those who had not already met him. Mr Collins knew not who to compliment first, for there were now so many choices. He started off with his wonderful patroness of course, but then there was Anne, Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam and both the Earl and Countess of Matlock to flatter as well. He preened as Lady Catherine congratulated him on his upcoming nuptials. "For Miss Elizabeth assures me that you have chosen well."

"Oh, you are most kind, Lady Catherine. I am grateful for your benevolence and guidance in this matter, and I am sure my dear Charlotte will be so as well."

Luckily, many of the guests were used to flatterers, and put up with him good naturedly, or ignored him. Both tactics seemed to work well, and the night was enjoyed by all as Darcy finally got to meet Elizabeth's favourite relatives. He found them both to be sensible, intelligent people, who owned a very profitable business that allowed them an income some gentlemen would be envious of.

His aunts and uncle were initially shocked to find out that these relations were in trade, but they soon saw the true value in the couple, and relaxed enough to converse with them. Lady Catherine accepted them, but did not try terribly hard to facilitate conversation, for her generosity to lower classes was not without limits.

Darcy found a pleasant conversationalist in Mrs Gardiner when she revealed that she originally hailed from Lambton, not five miles from his home. She joined him in extolling to Elizabeth the virtues of the area, and Elizabeth listened to both with enthusiasm, now anxious to see her wonderful new home.

Anne found all the sisters wonderful, and happy to set her at ease as they included her in their conversations. She made plans the next morning with Elizabeth and Georgie, eager to get to know both better, and enjoying herself more than she had in years.

Mrs Bennet simply glowed from the compliments about her abilities as a hostess, and Mr Bennet found a fellow chess lover in the Earl of Matlock. All in all, many felt that it had been a long time since they had enjoyed an informal dinner more.

The next day, Elizabeth and Darcy spent some time together, sharing their happy thoughts of the previous night and how well their families had gotten along. "Now we know there will be no conflicts, shall we invite them to Pemberley for Christmas?" he asked, reminding her of an earlier conversation.

"Of course. I think we shall have a wonderful time with them all there for the season." She glowed with pleasure at the thought, and Darcy leaned down for a quick kiss, unable to resist her when she was so happy. They had to leave after only a short meeting, for after breakfast, Elizabeth was taking Georgie and Anne out in the gig.

When Elizabeth arrived at Netherfield after breakfast, she found Anne and Georgie waiting excitedly outside for her, already ready to go. She helped them climb in and was about to set off when Darcy appeared, leading a saddled Merlin. She frowned, giving the reins to Anne, she hopped out and headed for him. He smiled softly as she neared. "I can't wait to see the countryside with you and my sister and cousin this morning, my love."

Her fiery temper flared for a moment at his presumptuous words, but when he called her his love, she melted, remembering her aunt's earlier advice. She smiled regretfully, reminding herself not to be frustrated by his overprotective tendencies. "Darling, as much as I love you, you are not coming with us," she told him.

He frowned, "Of course I am. Who else is going to protect you?"

"That is the point - we do not need protecting for a simple drive about the countryside. I know you are worried, but you cannot be my shadow forever, and you need to let go of this anxiety you feel every time I am out of your sight and in the country," she explained softly, looking up into his worried eyes.

His jaw clenched as he fought back an irrational wave of anger at not being allowed to take care of her. He closed his eyes and sighed as he realised she was right. "Okay," he said softly. "I will not come with you, but at least allow Merlin to accompany you, so I will not be so worried?' he asked.

She smiled, and reached up to caress his cheek fondly. He leaned into her touch. "Of course. You know I love your company, but today we ladies wish to talk amongst ourselves," she explained. "Please keep in mind that in over twenty years of living in Hertfordshire, I have never had any harm befall me," she tried to reassure him.

"I shall try," he promised, realising he had no choice but to capitulate.

"Thank you." With a squeeze to his hand, she turned and headed back to the gig, taking the reins back from Anne as she settled and turned them for the country lanes. Darcy watched them go before taking Merlin back to the stables and having him untacked. He gave Merlin a quick pat, "Off you go, boy. Look after her for me." Merlin gave his owner a gentle nudge before trotting out in the direction Elizabeth had headed.

Darcy headed inside, desperately trying to push back his fears of losing Elizabeth. Richard found him pacing in front of the windows, and after much cajoling, Darcy finally admitted his worry about Elizabeth and his overwhelming anxiety every time she went out into the countryside without him. He had no idea how to reassure Darcy, so he set at trying to distract him instead, with cards, billiards, talk of horses, sport and anything else he could come up with. Each worked only temporarily, with Darcy only fully relaxing when he heard the sounds of a gig returning. He leapt up, leaving his cousin mid-sentence, and raced outside. His fears finally abated when he saw Elizabeth safe and sound, and smiling with Georgie and Anne.

After that first trip, Darcy's fears lessened, but it would be years before he finally fully overcame his fear of something happening to Elizabeth, while out in the country without him.

Elizabeth had a lovely morning driving about with Georgie and Anne, with Merlin quickly catching up and trotting alongside them. Georgiana was not terribly surprised, for she had grown up seeing her brother's horse escape and venture off. However, Anne was amazed by his presence, until Elizabeth assured her that Merlin accompanied her quite often.

When they stopped at the top of a large hill, to view the rolling hills and scenery before them, Anne took the opportunity to thank Elizabeth for persuading her mother to let her come, and giving her the idea to take her to Bath. "I have always wanted to see new places, but Mother was so afraid that any travel would be bad for my health," she explained. "I was not sickly as a child, but after Father died, Mother smothered me in care. She seemed to be scared that I would also be taken from her. Thus, I was not allowed to enjoy the outside in any form, other than some light phaeton driving, and I became a little frail. However, I am nowhere near as sick as mother seems to think I am, though I allow her to coddle me as if I am quite ill, for it gives her some peace to feel she is doing everything possible to ensure I stay alive." Her revelation explained a lot about Lady Catherine's motives and Anne's constitution.

"Well, now that you are to go to Bath, I shall rely upon you to scope out all the best places to visit there, for I have never been," Elizabeth told her. "Have you been, Georgie?"

"No, I have not," she answered.

"Well then, Anne, we shall both be relying upon you to report Bath's best attributes. Hopefully it shall be when you come for Christmas, for Fitzwilliam and I are planning to invite everyone to Pemberley," she announced, pleased when matching smiles grew on her companions' faces.

"Oh, Lizzy, how wonderful! We have not had everyone at Pemberley for Christmas since my father left us, and I was only a young girl then," Georgiana was thrilled at the news.

"Well, if all goes well this year, perhaps we shall make a tradition of it," Elizabeth informed her, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"I hope mother allows us to go, for I, too, have not spent a Christmas at Pemberley for years," Anne smiled at the prospect.

"As do we," Elizabeth smiled, "though the idea of being hostess to so many is somewhat daunting, I believe the pleasure of having so many family members around will far outweigh it."

"Oh, I am sure you will do fine," both girls reassured her. They continued thinking about the upcoming Christmas and the fun to be had during the season.

After that, they spent a little time enjoying themselves before heading back to Netherfield, Elizabeth aware that, in spite of her words, Darcy would be worried. Sure enough, he was waiting for them at the entrance, helping his sister and cousin out before grasping Elizabeth's hand firmly. His eyes showed her all the emotions that had passed while she was gone, and his relief at her being back safely. She smiled at him, amazed by his strength. "It will get easier," she tried to reassure him. He sighed and nodded reluctantly.

They said their goodbyes, and Elizabeth headed back to Longbourn, Merlin still accompanying her until Longbourn was in sight.

That afternoon, Charlotte visited, and when Elizabeth finally pried her away from her doting future husband, they took the opportunity to talk about their changing lives. Charlotte told her of her plans for a quiet wedding a few weeks after Elizabeth's own, and expressed her regret that Elizabeth would not be able to attend, since she would be on her honeymoon. "Though I shall miss being there to support you, Mr Darcy assured me that he has made it a habit to visit Rosings every year at Easter, and I shall make sure next year is no different. Therefore, I shall look forward to seeing you installed in your new home when we visit. I shall introduce you to Lady Catherine and Anne sometime this week, for I am sure you shall like them. Anne, in particular, may become a good friend, for she is lovely," Elizabeth reassured her. "She may look rather frail, but underneath her meek exterior is a vibrant young lady with a cutting wit, who is not afraid to say what she thinks." She voiced her opinion of Anne.

Relieved to find that she would still see her friend every year, and that Elizabeth was sure she would get along with Mr Collins' patroness and daughter, Charlotte relaxed and they chattered away like old times for the rest of the afternoon, each acutely aware that, soon they would both be married women, no longer carefree young girls.

Elizabeth also made time to spend with each of her sisters, her father, and even her mother, for she knew that in coming years, she would only get to visit them a few times a year. It would be a large change from having their constant presence, and she knew she would miss them. The sisters congregated together every night in the last week, trying to fit in as much time as possible while the five were still single and together, knowing that with Elizabeth moving on, soon the rest would also follow. And so, while it was somewhat sad, they all took great comfort in being together, and reminding each other that, no matter what, they would always be sisters.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Not long now till the wedding!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The week leading up to the wedding passed quickly and happily. Only one time during the week were Darcy and Elizabeth pulled out of their happy bubble, and it was due to Mrs Bennet. Darcy and Elizabeth had just invited everyone to Pemberley for Christmas, and predictably, Mrs Bennet had broken out in raptures. "Oh, Mr Darcy, you are so kind. We would love to spend Christmas with you in your great house. I am sure Elizabeth will do her best as a hostess for you, for I have taught all my daughters well, though, of course, Jane would have made a better mistress for Pemberley, for she is far prettier." At her callous words, her daughters turned silent. Elizabeth blushed in mortification, and Darcy was abruptly reminded of his own disparaging remarks about Elizabeth's beauty when they first met, and her subsequent admission that her mother often made such remarks about her beauty in comparison to Jane's. He had largely managed to ignore Mrs Bennet in previous encounters, for Elizabeth was such a lovely distraction that he missed most of what Mrs Bennet said and ignored the rest, and she was, after all, Elizabeth's mother, so he could not effect his aloof and disdainful persona to scare her away. However, this time she had gone too far.

"On the contrary, madam, Elizabeth is the most beautiful woman I have ever beheld, and there is nobody better suited to be mistress of Pemberley," he said firmly. His tone brooked no argument from her. Mrs Bennet abruptly stopped, staring at Darcy in consternation, but she dared not refute his words. Mary tactfully changed the subject.

Everything was coming together for the wedding; Elizabeth's trousseau was complete, her trunks packed with all but necessities for her last few days, the decorations for the church had arrived, as had all the guests and the wedding breakfast foods. All in all, everything was perfect.

Darcy got to meet the Gardiners' three children, who took to him and Merlin quickly, all adoring the tall gentleman who played with them, and the horse that would carry them around. Elizabeth was proud of her William when she saw how well her aunt and uncle thought of him. Darcy and Elizabeth also visited the tenants' children as often as possible, knowing that soon they would have to say goodbye.

Two days before the wedding, Darcy and Elizabeth made one last visit to each of the tenants, saying their goodbyes. Everyone wished them well, though the children were all sad at loosing not only their favourite horse and new playmate, but their dear Elizabeth, who had known them all since they were babes. Darcy brought with him bags of sweets, purchased from Meryton, which he distributed to all the children in an effort to ease their parting. He, too, would miss them, in spite of their short acquaintance.

After their last tenants were visited, Elizabeth drove away sadly, and stopped on the crest of a small hill, once they were out of sight. She sat there and looked back, letting a few tears escape as she said farewell to that part of her life. While she did not regret moving on with William, it was still sad to be leaving. Darcy let her cry, knowing she needed to say goodbye. He slid in beside her in the gig and held her as she sobbed quietly for a bit, drying her tears lightly with his handkerchief.

Eventually her tears stopped, and she looked up at him gratefully, smiling sadly. "I shall miss them, but I look forward to meeting all of our tenants at Pemberley." Darcy could see her good humour re-exerting itself, for she had never been the type to indulge in prolonged melancholy.

"They shall enjoy meeting you too. Pemberley has more than twice as many tenants and children for you to love and care for," he reassured her. He continued to soothe her, and her good spirits were restored rather quickly, thanks to his tender care, loving assurances, and expressions of adoration, all whispered gently in her ears.

When she was fully recovered, she gifted him with a thankful smile and a soft kiss, a reward he was most happy to accept. "Will this help dispel your sadness?" he asked, a playful glint coming into his eyes as he offered a leftover bag of sweets.

"My sadness is all but gone," she reassured him. "However, I am more than happy to accept that," she held her hand out for the bag, a smile of anticipation on her face, for she adored sweets.

But he pulled the bag back abruptly. "Well, if you are no longer sad, then I suppose you do not need them after all," he said mischievously. "In fact, I am feeling rather hungry myself," he proceeded to take out a boiled sweet and put it in his mouth. "Mmm, these are delicious," he moaned teasingly.

She couldn't help smiling, even as she fixed him with a begging expression. "If you do not share your lollies, then I might become sad," she warned.

He sighed, "You are right. Well I suppose, if I must." He pasted a martyred expression on his face as he held the bag out to her again. She took a sweet, eyes closing in enjoyment as the sweetness hit her tongue. She opened her eyes to see Darcy's intense gaze focused on her lips, desire and lust written clearly on his face. She gulped, pleasure suddenly running through her body as she reacted to his intense stare. She licked her lips and he groaned, breaking their gaze and leaping out of the gig.

Broken out of their trance, she had to laugh, though her thoughts delightfully reminded her that in a few days, he would not have to jump out of the gig. He turned and, catching her mirthful gaze, he joined in with her laughter. "You are far too tempting, my love," he chastised her playfully. He was glad that she was laughing again, after seeing her cry not that long ago. She grinned and shrugged unapologetically.

When they recovered, Darcy remounted Merlin and returned Elizabeth to Longbourn. He then headed back to Netherfield to finish up all correspondence for his business matters, so that they would not be bothered on their honeymoon. Elizabeth found that, in his haste to get away from her, he had left the bag of sweets, so she happily indulged in them, sharing them with her sisters.

The next day, on the eve of their wedding, they took their customary morning ramble to their meadow, where Darcy presented her with a gift. When he retrieved the jewellery box and held it out to her, she eyed it with curiosity. "William, you should not have," she protested.

"This is not a gift from me, but from my mother," he explained. "She purchased it when I was born, and explained to me before she died that it was to be given to my future wife on the eve of our wedding, as a gift from her to her new daughter-in-law. They are intended for you to wear tomorrow. She had hoped to present it to you herself, but when she fell ill, she told me of it and left it in my possession." His eyes misted slightly as he remembered her explaining it to him as she showed him the contents. At the time he couldn't have imagined that he would find such a wonderful woman like Elizabeth.

Hesitantly Elizabeth opened the box, gasping in awe at the pearl and diamond jewellery set. "Oh William, it is beautiful," she whispered reverently, lightly grazing her fingers over the necklace, earrings and bracelet. She looked up at him adoringly, "I shall wear them with pride at our wedding," she assured him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Thank you. While your beauty is unsurpassable, I believe these will be a wonderful adornment for it," his soft spoken words were genuine, and Elizabeth felt a thrill of love shoot through her. Every day as they learnt more about each other, shared confidences and fell deeper in love, she could feel their connection strengthening.

As it was the day before their wedding, much of their morning together centred around talk of the last minute details, and how Elizabeth, with the help of her sisters, was avoiding her mother as much as possible. Her mother had been determinedly badgering her all week about eating only small amounts of food, for it would not do if she could not fit into her wedding dress on the day. Darcy gritted his teeth when he found out, but Elizabeth had assured him that she now ate breakfast in the kitchen when she came back from her walk, and the maids or her sisters smuggled her more food after mealtimes. Mrs Bennet was also trying to convince Elizabeth to give up her morning walks, this time under the guise of her future husband being sure to find a wife constantly running about the countryside undesirable. Darcy rolled his eyes and the pair laughed.

Lastly, Elizabeth brought up a topic that had been largely on her mind lately - the wedding night. Her mother and aunt had had very different things to say about marital relations, and being of good sense, Elizabeth chose to believe her aunt's words over her mother's. She blushed as she told him, but she held strong in her belief that they should always be honest with each other. "While my mother mainly talked about duty and sufferance to beget a child, my aunt assured me that should a man and wife love each other, their emotions can make marital rights very pleasurable for both," she admitted. Darcy turned white, then red, but valiantly continued to listen. "They also both told me, that being a wealthy man of the world, you are likely to already have some experience," she admitted in a small voice, wincing at the very idea of her betrothed with anyone else.

Darcy caught the wince, and couldn't help feeling a little pleased at her possessiveness. "While that is the practise of many gentlemen," he admitted, "I myself have never subscribed to such actions, and our wedding night shall be a first for both of us. I believe I have told you before that the only females I have ever touched more than the hand of are my sister and my mother, and now you," he gently reminded her.

His words reassured her a little, though she was still anxious. "That eases my mind considerably," she admitted, "and though it is very unladylike to say so, I look forward to our wedding night, for if our kisses are any indication, our wedding night shall be most pleasurable indeed," she said boldly in an effort to hide her nerves. Darcy saw through it. He may not be able to read everyone like Elizabeth could, but he was now well practised at reading her.

"Yes it shall," he gathered her into his reassuring embrace, and tried not to think too much about the fact that tomorrow night they would finally be able to consummate their relationship - something he had dreamed of nearly every night since meeting her. She relaxed against him and they changed the topic to something less volatile.

The rest of that day was spent at Longbourn with her mother, sisters, Georgiana, Caroline, Anne, Lady Catherine, Lady Matlock and Charlotte, all there to help out. With the amount of differing opinions on each topic being thrown around, it was amazing that anything was actually done, but somehow, by the end of the day, everything was ready for the wedding, and in perfect order. Now the only things left to do was make sure the bride had a good night's sleep and appeared on time for the ceremony in the morning.

Ushered off to sleep early, Elizabeth spent the night dreaming of her beloved, as did her betrothed at Netherfield. Thanks to the early night, Elizabeth woke even earlier than usual, and dressed quickly before racing out of the house. Her sisters, she knew, had been planning to wake early and stop her from going on her walk, so that the first time she would see Darcy that day was at the wedding. Everyone had assured her that if she wanted to be a beautiful bride, then it would take much time to prepare her properly, and she would not have time for her walk. However, Elizabeth simply could not wait that long to see her beloved. Instead, she swiftly headed away from Longbourn in the morning mists, praying her sisters would not wake until she was too far gone for them to catch up.

Darcy had also awoken early, too excited about the day's coming events to sleep any longer. He saddled Merlin, and rode around for a while before heading to Longbourn. He met Elizabeth further along the path than usual, and pushed back his unreasonable worries about her safely as she gave him a beautiful smile that seemed to warm his whole body. He slid down from Merlin as the horse retrieved his apple, and gathered her into his arms. "Oh, Elizabeth, how I adore you! I cannot believe the day has finally come for me to make you my wife!" His voice was victorious and deliriously happy, and Elizabeth basked in the warmth of his loving embrace.

"I feel the same, my William, and our wedding cannot come soon enough," she assured him as her arms hugged him tighter to her.

They stayed that way for a while before Elizabeth urged him to continue on their walk to the meadow, afraid that, at any moment, her sisters might come to snatch her back. Darcy laughed at her explanation, but set off with her to the meadow at a quick pace. He had no intentions of letting anyone steal away his Lizbeth. They did not talk much that day, but simply basked in each other's presence as they sat by the stream and listened to the running water. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "The hours before I see you enter the church are going to feel like days," he murmured.

"But it shall be worth it," she reminded him quietly, snuggling further into him.

"Yes, it shall. If need be, I would have waited years to marry you, and I am thankful our wait was only of a few weeks." He paused for a second. "In a few hours time, you shall be Mrs Darcy!" His proud tone was unmistakable, and she could not help smiling.

"Yes, and I believe being your wife will be a very happy occupation indeed."

"I shall endeavour to always keep you happy, my Lizbeth," he promised softly, his voice caressing her name and making her shiver as emotions flooded through her.

"As long as I have you, I shall always have a reason to be happy." Darcy's reaction was to kiss her, slowly and tenderly, until they eventually broke apart breathlessly. They took note of the passage of time. "I must go," Elizabeth said reluctantly.

"Yes, for I should not like to be the reason you are late for our wedding today," Darcy smiled.

"No indeed," she grinned back at him. After a quick kiss, they rose and headed back.

When Elizabeth returned from her walk, smiling and starry eyed, she was met with the disapproving stares of six females. "Lizzy! How could you?" her mother moaned. "I told you there was no time for you to walk today - we must get you ready. Come on, child, hurry!" With that, Elizabeth was ushered upstairs, a small muffin shoved in her hand, as she was primped and preened within an inch of her life.

Her dress was an ivory silk, with lace edging that held a pattern of leaves. A gold sash, and the jewellery set gifted to her by Darcy's mother, completed her ensemble. All her family was awestruck at the beauty of her jewels, for she had not shown any of them until now. "Lizzy, why ever did you not tell us Mr Darcy had given you such finery?" her mother asked.

"It was not a gift from Mr Darcy, but his mother, Mama," she explained the circumstances behind the gift, and her sisters sighed at the kindness of the gesture.

"Mr Darcy's mother must have been such a lovely lady," Mary mused.

"I believe she was much like Georgiana," Elizabeth explained, and her sisters nodded, agreeing that any lady like Georgie must have been very sweet indeed.

Once her hair was braided and curled into an intricate pattern, and adorned with thin gold ribbons and tiny white flowers, she was ready. She was left to sit still in her room as the others rushed to finish getting ready. "Do not move, Lizzy!' Her mother ordered. "I had better not come back to find you have managed to get even the tiniest of wrinkles in that gown, or one curl out of place," she warned before leaving the room. Elizabeth sighed and sat still, for on this day, she truly did want to look her best for her beloved William. She tuned out the noise of her family racing around the house and daydreamed some more about her William, dwelling on his sweet kisses that morning, and their mutual professions of love.

She was still staring dreamily off into space when Jane arrived to fetch her. "Lizzy?" her sister asked with an amused smile. She snapped from her daze to stare hopefully at her sister. "Yes, we are ready to go now. It is time for you to be married," Jane assured her. She beamed at her sister, excitement flooding through her veins.

"Come, Jane, let us go!" she grabbed Jane's hand and tried to run down the stairs, but a laughing Jane held her back.

"Calm down, Lizzy! You cannot run all the way there, you know! What would Mr Darcy think?"

"Why, he would think I am eager to get married of course!" she declared with an impertinent grin, but slowed anyway as she saw the rest of her family appear at the bottom of the stairs. Her father looked particularly sad, but resigned. He gently took her hand and led her out the door, helping her into the carriage, where she settled her skirts carefully. Some of her sisters followed her in, while the others went with her aunt and uncle in their carriage. While she was sorry to see her father look so sad at losing her, she could not help feeling excited as they neared the church, anticipation bursting inside her. Her father laughed as he watched her glance eagerly out the window.

"Oh, Lizzy, I shall miss you."

She turned to him with a serious look. "I shall miss you too, Papa, but you know you may visit at any time, and Mr Darcy assures me that he has a well-stocked library for you to enjoy." He smiled at her attempt to cheer him up.

"I suppose I shall have to make the trip often then."

"Yes, you shall," she grinned, and seeing her father relax, she resumed gazing out the window, feet tapping impatiently as the church finally came into view.

Inside the church was an eager Darcy, fidgeting as he watched the doors, barely keeping himself from running out of the church to find his bride himself. While the church had been adorned beautifully in white and pink flowers and gold ribbons, Darcy barely noticed, for he was focused solely on wedding his Lizbeth. "Calm down," Richard hissed. "They are not supposed to be here for another ten minutes," he reminded his agitated cousin. Darcy took a deep breath and stopped fidgeting, but his hopeful gaze never wavered from the church doors.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mrs Bennet, the Gardiners and the younger Bennet sisters taking their seats. He relaxed further. That had to mean Elizabeth was now here.

Just then the music started and the doors opened. Darcy straightened. Jane came down first, stunning Bingley with her beauty as she smiled joyfully, happy for her sister. Darcy barely spared her a glance, for he was far more focused on who was behind Jane. When Elizabeth entered the room, Darcy felt as if he was truly marrying an angel, for she looked far too beautiful to be a mere human. She was glowing with happiness, and a matching joyous smile spread over his face as their eyes locked. Neither could look away. Slowly, she headed towards him on the arm of her father. When she finally reached him, they exchanged an ardent glance, reaffirming their deep abiding love for one another, as her father gave Darcy her hand. He squeezed it gently and they turned to the minister as the ceremony began.

Darcy took his vows seriously; when it came time to say 'I will' his voice rang out clearly though the church, a victorious tone to it. He gazed adoringly into her eyes as he promised to love and cherish his Elizabeth for the rest of their lives. Throughout it all Elizabeth beamed at him, happier than he had ever seen her before, and his heart swelled with love for her. Her answering 'I will' and vowels were equally triumphant and happy, for both felt as if they were claiming the other forever.

And then they were finally man and wife. Outside the church, many of the neighbouring families waited to greet the newly married couple. The congratulations were a haze to both, for they could barely look away from each other in their deliriously happy states. When he finally managed to get them into their carriage and off to Longbourn, he sat and simply stared in wonder at [i] _his wife. [/i]_ Even in his mind, the name had a wonderful and possessive ring to it. She stared right back at him, beaming with happiness that showed all over her face. "My husband," she murmured, leaning up to kiss him. He kissed her back thoroughly, intent on showing her all the emotions he was feeling. There was love, passion, joy, relief, excitement, desire, and too many others to name, all swirling around inside him.

"My wife, my Mrs Darcy," he pulled back and grinned triumphantly.

"Yes," she agreed, "your Mrs Darcy." Their warm lips fused again and he pulled her onto his lap. She pressed herself against him, suddenly completely unconcerned about wrinkling her gown, as desire and passion roared through her.

Unfortunately, the drive between Longbourn and the church was not a very long one, and the carriage pulled into Longbourn far too soon for their liking. Waiting near the entrance was one very familiar black horse - a horse that was supposed to have accompanied the luggage cart and other horses to London earlier in the day. Darcy groaned as he helped Elizabeth out. "Merlin," he scolded the unrepentant stallion, who approached them and nuzzled the pair, obviously offering his own congratulations. "You always have to be in on everything, do you not?" The horse bobbed his head in response and Elizabeth laughed. "Well I suppose you shall simply have to accompany us to London after the wedding breakfast," he decided. He arranged with his driver to have Merlin captured and secured to the carriage, to which the horse submitted willingly, and then Darcy ushered Elizabeth inside to their family and other well wishers.

Most of the wedding breakfast and celebrations went over the heads of both Elizabeth and Darcy, for they only had eyes for each other. The understanding guests left them alone for the most part and enjoyed the festivities.

When it finally came time to leave, Elizabeth changed into her travelling clothes, spending her last few minutes in her room, and bidding her sisters a tearful goodbye. "I shall miss you all," she said, hugging each of them in turn.

"And we shall miss you, Lizzy," her sisters assured her.

"But I will see you all at Christmas," she reminded them, and they valiantly tried to smile. With one last hug each, Elizabeth left her childhood room behind and headed back downstairs with her sisters to her waiting husband. He smiled and reached for her, rubbing her hand soothingly in understanding. He had already said goodbye to his sister and family, and once they had finished all their goodbyes, they were soon ushered out the door and into the carriage. They waved until Longbourn was out of sight before settling back on the cushions. She cuddled into him and sighed. "It was a wonderful day, was it not?"

"Yes it was. The happiest day of my life, for I now have you," he assured her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He sneakily reached under the seat with one hand, bringing out a thin package. "Here you are, my love - your wedding present," he pronounced, handing her a wrapped gift.

She raised her eyebrows as she surveyed it. It felt quite light, and thin. She cast a quick glance over at her unbearably smug husband, who was watching with great satisfaction. Somehow, he was the only one that could continually give her surprise gifts. With everyone else, something on their faces would give the present away before she opened it. He only ever showed a genuine eagerness for her to open the gift.

Determinedly, she tore the paper, eager to see what he had gotten her this time. Inside was an envelope, which she opened quickly. Out came a sheaf of papers that she read through. Stopping, she looked over to Darcy for confirmation of what she was reading, eyes wide with surprise and pleasure. "You are giving me Merlin?" The papers were ownership papers for the big stallion, which had been signed over to Mrs Elizabeth Darcy.

"Of course - I believe he was the price for your hand," Darcy grinned mischievously.

"You know as well as I that that was simply a thought," she rolled her eyes at her entirely too pleased husband.

"Nevertheless, I was willing to give you Merlin in return for your hand."

"Had you wished to barter for it, I would have willingly given you my hand for far less than Merlin - a bowl of strawberries, for example," she said playfully.

"Yes, but Merlin is a much better choice, for I can trust he will always look after you and keep you safe for me when I am not there," he said seriously.

"Ah, of course, my protection - I should have known," she smiled up at him. "Nevertheless, I am very happy with my gift - I shall prize him forever, though if you should feel like offering those strawberries as well..." she trailed off suggestively and he laughed, serious demeanour gone.

"I promise I shall share my strawberries with you as well my love."

She kissed him as a reward for his sweetness, "You are truly the best of men," she murmured. They spent much of the travelling time cuddling ad murmuring sweet things, until they eventually fell into a restorative sleep, the excitement of the day, and anticipation for the night to come, having tired them. And so the carriage travelled on towards London, with its passengers wrapped in one another's arms and sleeping peacefully, while behind, a satisfied black stallion trotted along.

* * *

><p>Did you like the wedding? How about the wedding present?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Elizabeth and Darcy awoke just as the carriage entered London, but both were entirely too comfortable, curled up together, to move. When they turned onto his street, Darcy sighed and dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead before reluctantly unwrapping his arms from around her. She pouted a little as she sat up and tried to fix her dishevelled hair. He could not resist kissing her pout away, leaning down to capture her full lips. She returned the kiss in full, allowing the exhilaration of the kiss to wake her up fully. They parted with a happy smile. "Your pout is irresistible, my dear Mrs Darcy," he murmured.

"Well, if it always gains such a reaction, I shall be sure to do so often," she replied teasingly, a thrill going through her as he called her by her new name.

"I believe I can safely promise to kiss away each and every pout of yours," he agreed, for it was a promise he was most eager to keep.

Just then, the carriage stopped, and he helped Elizabeth down, leading her excitedly into their London house. She noted that the outside was grand, but not ostentatious, and she was already well pleased with her first impression of Darcy House.

Inside, they found the entire staff lined up to greet them. All had curious looks on their faces, and Elizabeth smiled at them, eager to make a good first impression on these people she was now mistress of.

The staff found her friendly smile disarming, and when their new mistress turned to gaze at their master with a look that bespoke her adoration, they all relaxed. Already, she appeared to be a kind, unpretentious mistress who loved their master. Darcy smiled proudly as he introduced the staff, noticing how quickly Elizabeth set them at ease with her gentle and unassuming manner. Once she had met the last of them, she turned to address them while Darcy watched on with a smile, trusting Elizabeth's ability to handle the staff completely. "Now I hope you shall be patient as I try to remember your names and learn the running of this house. Mr Darcy has assured me that Darcy House has run efficiently for the last few years with no mistress, and therefore it is not my intention to change anything," here the staff all breathed a sigh of relief, "unless, of course, there are any major problems that crop up. If any of you have any suggestions for improvements, or know of any problems that have not been addressed, please do not hesitate to inform me of them, and I shall do my best to make sure Darcy House continues to run smoothly." The staff all smiled at her and assured her that everything was in perfect order. They were all pleased that their master had chosen a mistress that made a very good first impression, though some of the more sceptical ones resolved to reserve judgement for a little longer.

After her speech, Darcy and Elizabeth headed upstairs to change for dinner. Darcy was excited as he led Elizabeth to her chambers, eager to see her reaction to his chosen decorations. Elizabeth smiled amusedly at her husband and followed along, indulging him in his whim. "I hope you like your chambers, Elizabeth. I ordered the changes myself." He paused at the door, glanced at her quickly, and then opened the door with a flourish.

She gasped in delight as the pale green walls and small wildflower design instantly reminded her of their meadow. "Oh, it is beautiful! Thank you, darling, you could not have chosen better." Darcy grinned in delight at her evident pleasure.

"I wanted you to feel at home here," he explained.

"With you, I am always home, my love," she assured him, squeezing his hand gently before exploring further into the room. His heart swelled with love for her as she looked over the light timber furniture with its cream upholstery. When she was finished, he led her over to the adjoining door.

"These are my chambers, and you shall always be welcome to enter them at any time," he explained as he showed her his darker, more masculine room. The bed and furniture were a dark wood, as were the matching bookshelves that covered most of the room. Elizabeth thought it suited him well, and she told him as much as she ran her hand over his deep blue bedspread. All she wanted to do was lie down on his bed and soak in his presence, for it permeated every aspect of this room, and she felt closer to him than ever in there.

Having her so close to his bed was playing havoc with his thoughts, and so he led her back to her own room, promising to change and come for her, to show her to the dining room. Their chef had prepared a special dinner in honour of their wedding. "It would not do for us to be late when he has gone to so much effort," he reminded her.

She agreed, and with one last longing look at his comfortable bed, she closed the door between them and headed for her dressing room, where her maid awaited her. She changed quickly from her travelling clothes, eager to get back to her husband.

He was obviously of a like mind, for when she exited the dressing room, he was already changed and waiting for her. He smiled and took her hand, caressing it softly. "Shall we?" She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the dining room, giving her a brief tour of the rooms they passed on the way. The full tour could wait until the coming morning.

They settled into the small family dining room. "We do not tend to use the larger dining room unless we are hosting people," he explained.

"I believe this is a far more comfortable setting," she agreed, looking at the beautifully carved table that would only seat eight comfortably.

Their dinner was full of delicious treats, and though they enjoyed their food, they preferred the intimacy of the setting as they ate alone together. Darcy had dismissed the servants after all the dishes were brought in and set upon the table. Dessert was a special request of his, and had been left on the side table for them. When Elizabeth was finished with dinner, Darcy pushed their plates aside and retrieved the dessert tray with an anticipatory smile. "I promised myself that I would not watch you eat more of these until I was allowed to kiss you, for you looked far too tempting the first time I gave you some," he explained with a roguish grin as he unveiled the bowl of Pemberley strawberries and fresh cream. She beamed at him in delight.

"Oh, William, you are the perfect husband," she declared as she eagerly reached for a strawberry. She swirled it in cream and brought it to her lips. He watched with hungry eyes as she bit into the strawberry, closing her eyes at the exquisite taste. Her moan went straight to his groin as he sat, entranced by the mere sight of her eating her strawberry. A little cream was left on the corner of her lips, but before she could reach for it, Darcy's mouth closed urgently over hers, licking the cream off before he devoured her lips. He quickly decided that his favourite way of sampling strawberries was from Elizabeth's mouth. She clutched him to her and reciprocated eagerly as the room quickly heated up.

They took turns sampling the strawberries and then each other, and by the time the strawberries were finished, each could not wait any longer for their wedding night. "Shall we go to bed now?" Elizabeth suggested breathlessly.

"Oh yes," he replied eagerly, his own breathing barely under control.

"I believe I shall be ready for you in a quarter hour," she informed him as he helped her up from her seat and they headed upstairs.

He nodded, afraid if he spoke any words, they would give away how much he wished to simply follow her into her room at that very moment. Instead, he left her there and entered his own chambers, quickly undressing and donning a nightrobe before waiting anxiously for the time to pass.

Anticipation was curling in Elizabeth's stomach as she donned her silk nightgown. It had been a gift from her aunt for her wedding night, and she loved the feel of it against her skin. Though she was a little nervous, she was also very excited, aware that their combined passion would finally be let out, and there would be no stopping them tonight - Merlin was securely in the stable outside. Best of all, Elizabeth would finally get to see her husband's full strong body in all its naked glory - something she had dreamed about many times. Her heart beat faster at the mere thought.

Fitzwilliam strode around his room, wringing his hands anxiously. He was nervous. Since his upbringing, manners and high morals meant he had avoided courtesans and any liaisons offered to him by widows or traitorous wives, he had no experience to fall back on for a wedding night. He did not regret this, as he believed that if Elizabeth must be pure on their wedding night, then it was only fair for him to be so as well. His father had told him of the many diseases one could catch by frequenting whorehouses, and besides which, Darcy was simply disgusted at the practises of his fellow gentlemen, who debased the very women they were frequenting. When he had confessed as such to Elizabeth, she was extremely happy, admitting that the thought of him with anyone else would have been quite painful. However, he did wish for Elizabeth's sake that he knew a bit more. All he knew had been learnt from reading books and looking at detailed illustrations.

When he looked at the time, he realised that Elizabeth would now be waiting for him. Hesitantly he knocked. "Come in," he heard her sweet voice call through the door. He entered to find her standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him. Her silk nightgown clung to her body, leaving very little to the imagination, and he sucked in an awed gasp at the sight of her. In the soft candlelight, she looked ethereal. He barely noticed her eyes raking his form with a hungry approval as he took in every inch of her form.

When they finally locked gazes, he saw her eyes ignited with a burning passion, and he could not be away from her any longer. He strode to her and cupped her face gently in his hands, looking at her reverently. "You truly are my angel, Lizbeth," he whispered as he leant down and kissed her sweet lips. He could still taste a slight trace of strawberries on them, and soon the kiss turned passionate, both moaning as they lost themselves in the exquisite emotions they were feeling.

The first time, they made love tenderly and sweetly, the second with passion, and they spent much of the night in what they quickly found to be delightful activities, before falling asleep, sated and happy in one another's arms. Both discovered that, though they had both come to the marital bed inexperienced, practise really did make perfect.

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke to find herself naked and very comfortably wrapped in her husband's arms, with his chest proving to be an excellent pillow. She smiled and snuggled in further, loving his warm embrace, that made her feel so loved and protected. She began to think back on the ecstasy they had found last night in each other's arms, and after a while, she could not keep from running her hands over his broad and well muscled chest. With the morning light streaming through the curtains, she decided that now would be a perfect time to explore her husband in detail, as he had done to her last night. She began by placing kisses all over his chest, smiling in delight as he stirred a little and moaned, "Lizbeth," in his sleep. She became more daring as she went, eventually lifting all the bedclothes off them and exploring further down his body. That woke him up rather quickly, and they were soon engaged in more vigorous activities, much to Elizabeth's delight.

They spent most of the first day in her room, only leaving it momentarily for a tour of the house at one point during the day, and a quick visit to the stables to visit Merlin. Elizabeth was not about to forgo giving her horse his daily apple, which Merlin was happy to receive along with an abundance of pats from both of Darcy and Elizabeth. The rest of the day was spent happily together as they continued to consummate their relationship and strengthen their bond.

The next day, at Elizabeth's insistence, they moved to Darcy's bed, for she desperately wanted to know how it felt to be surrounded by so many things that felt of him. Darcy took one look at her lying on his bed and pounced, unable to resist her, and his room left a very favourable impression on her.

Darcy discovered that there was nothing more beautiful than his wife reposed on his bed, shiny locks spread over his pillows, and a dreamy smile on her face as her bright eyes stared passionately into his.

On the third day, they finally managed to vacate their rooms for a few hours, to attend their correspondence and other duties, before they left for Pemberley. What awaited them was a surprise. Darcy opened a letter from Bingley, wondering why his friend would write to him only a few days after they had left Hertfordshire, but as he read the contents, his eyes widened. "Lizbeth, I am afraid Bingley writes with some news," his tone implied that the news was not good.

She looked up, eyes worried. "What is it?"

"Mrs Hurst tried to escape Bedlam and fell from a third story window to her death," he explained gently, watching carefully for her reaction as he went on to explain that to those who did not know the full story, the account was simply of a fall, with no mention of Bedlam.

She froze for a second, surprised by the news, but all she could really feel was indifference and a little relief. "While I cannot say I am saddened, and I do, in fact, feel some relief that we shall never have to worry about her ever again," she admitted, "I mainly feel indifferent, for I did not know her very well, and she was certainly not a friend."

"She tried to kill you," he pointed out gently, somewhat surprised by her reaction.

"Yes, but she did not succeed, and we are together and happy," she reminded him. "Therefore, I am far more worried for Mr and Miss Bingley, and Mr Hurst, for they are the ones who will be hurt by this news.

Darcy nodded in understanding. "Bingley writes that he is sad to hear of his sister's demise, but is handling it tolerably well, and your sisters have provided a great source of comfort to Caroline, especially Jane."

"I am glad my sisters have been able to comfort her," she smiled fondly. "They have always been a great comfort to me when I was upset."

"I am sure they were." Darcy had often felt a sudden longing for more siblings himself when he saw how the Bennet sisters banded protectively together on occasion. He wished that for his own children, and was happy Elizabeth was in agreement with him.

They cast aside thoughts of Louisa rather quickly after Elizabeth again assured Darcy that she was not upset, and they spent the afternoon in more pleasant pursuits.

The next day, they awoke early and headed for Pemberley, Elizabeth itching with excitement the whole way. She was most disappointed when Darcy reminded her gently that they would be stopping at an inn for the night, and would not reach Pemberley for another two days. She had known, of course, but had conveniently forgotten in all her excitement. She pouted up at him as her excitement waned, and as promised, he kissed her pout thoroughly away. This, of course, proved to be very effective in distracting Elizabeth from her disappointment of not reaching Pemberley yet.

When they finally parted, she cuddled up to him and sighed happily. "I suppose I shall weather the disappointment tolerably well, so long as I have you for company," she admitted.

He was about to reply when he spotted something out of the carriage window. He chuckled in resignation, and Elizabeth turned to see what had caught his attention. Trotting along just outside the window was Merlin. The horse in question looked quite proud of himself, though a rope trailed from his halter. "That horse can never just trail along with the others," Darcy muttered as he tapped on the carriage for them to stop.

"He is my horse now, and I cannot have you disparage him so!" Elizabeth grinned as she mock scolded him.

"Yes, and that means he is now your responsibility," Darcy grinned smugly.

Elizabeth's grin faltered for a second as she realised she had inherited a horse that tended to do whatever he wanted. She shrugged. "Well then, if you would simply take off his halter, I do believe he shall be very happy to accompany us untethered," she pointed out.

Darcy sighed and rolled his eyes as he leaped out of the carriage to do as she bid. "I am not sure this is the best idea," he muttered as he re-entered the carriage with Merlin's rope in hand. "He needs to learn that his bad habits do not get him rewards, and what if he decided to veer off and find a mare in heat?"

"Well, if he was going to, then I doubt tying him back up would prevent him from doing so," she pointed out. He rolled his eyes and sighed in resignation as he signalled for the driver to head off again.

As Elizabeth had predicted, Merlin trotted happily alongside the carriage windows for the entire journey, before obediently heading off with a stableboy when they arrived at the inn. The next day, Darcy did not bother having Merlin tied, but instead directed the stableboy to set the stallion loose.

On the second day, they finally entered the gates of Pemberley, and Elizabeth got her first glimpse of the natural beauties the estate possessed. Elizabeth gazed out the windows with awe at the rugged landscape. "Oh, it is beautiful, William!" she exclaimed in delight, and Darcy smiled proudly. "I cannot wait to explore it all."

"It shall be a delight to show it to you, my love," he assured her.

When they finally reached the great house, Elizabeth stared at it in shock. All their talks, and Darcy's descriptions of Pemberley, had not prepared Elizabeth for such an enormous house. Elizabeth had been far more interested in the grounds and the tenants, and therefore Darcy had not told her much about the actual house. Georgie and Caroline's descriptions of it as a grand house had still not led Elizabeth to imagine something so large. In front of the imposing stone structure, stood a sea of staff, all waiting to greet their new mistress and welcome her to Pemberley. Suddenly she felt a little nervous. "William, how am I to be mistress of all this?" she asked quietly.

Hearing the trepidation in her voice, Darcy looked at her in concern. "Elizabeth, Pemberley may be a great house, but it is still a house, and it runs as any household does. Yes, everything is to a larger scale, but I have faith in you, and I know you will acquit yourself well," he assured her. His voice was confident, and Elizabeth took courage from it.

She straightened her shoulders determinedly. "You are right, William, this is now my home, and I shall treat it as such."

He smiled at her bravado. "You need not fear at all, my Lizbeth, for there will be many people, including myself, to help guide you as you learn your way."

They pulled up at the house, and with a soft whinny at them, Merlin veered off and headed for the stables. "He will go straight for the carrot barrel," Darcy muttered with an amused shake of his head.

Elizabeth laughed lightly as Darcy handed her out and led her up to one of the women waiting among the staff. "Mrs Darcy, this is our housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds. She has been at Pemberley for longer than I have, and will be a great guide in all matters relating to the running of the house," he assured her as the older lady smiled in welcome. "Mrs Reynolds, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to my wife, and your new mistress, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy." The pride in his voice was obvious, and as the newlyweds' eyes caught with a brief look of love, Mrs Reynolds smiled.

"Welcome to Pemberley, Mrs Darcy. I am sure you will be very happy here," her smile and welcoming words further reassured Elizabeth, who could see that Mrs Reynolds genuinely cared for William.

"Thank you, Mrs Reynolds. I have no doubts that I shall be badgering you with many questions over the coming weeks as I learn everything, and I will thank you in advance for your patience." Elizabeth was then presented to the rest of the staff, taking the time to learn each and every one of them by name and occupation, as well as any other facts she could as she read their faces. All of them seemed to be genuinely fond of the Darcy family, and most appeared to be reserving judgment on her until they could see what she was truly like. Elizabeth found herself already warming to the staff.

Darcy watched on in delight, knowing that in spite of his Lizbeth's fatigue from the journey, it would be useless to try and speed things up, when she so genuinely wanted to learn all she could about each and every one of her new household members.

While Elizabeth was indeed quite tired by the time all the introductions were over, she had succeeded in putting most of the staff at ease, and had made an excellent first impression. Darcy finally led her into the house, watching with anticipation as Elizabeth took in her surroundings. She looked delighted, eyes glimmering with excitement. "Oh, it is lovely. Not at all pretentious, and yet everything is tasteful and of the best quality," she remarked as she looked around.

"My mother was not one to follow fashion," he explained. "She wanted Pemberley to feel like a home."

"Then she succeeded, for I am already in love with Pemberley, though I have yet to see much of it," she smiled happily at him, pleased with her new home.

"Well, there is one area in particular that I am sure you are eager to see," he said as he took her hand and she followed him through the house. He opened a large door with an expectant smile, and turned to see Elizabeth's reaction. She was awestruck. She walked through the doorway in a trance, eyes wide as she took in the endless rows of fruit tress enclosed in the conservatory. "Oh William, it is better than I ever imagined," she sighed, walking further into the room.

He followed along with a doting expression, pleased at her obvious joy as she explored the conservatory. She came to an abrupt halt when she found the rows of strawberry plants, a wide smile adorning her face. She looked at him mischievously and bent to pluck a ripe, juicy red berry. Darcy watched in fascination, as enraptured by her enjoyment of the berry as he had been on their wedding night. She took a bite, and as her eyes closed in pleasure, she felt the rest of the strawberry being plucked out of her hand. She opened her eyes indignantly, and watched as he leisurely ate the rest. His eyes never left her face as she stared. When he finished and licked his lips, she could not help attacking him with her own lips. He smiled as he reciprocated, loving the feeling of kissing his beautiful wife in their home.

When they finally pulled apart, breathing decidedly unsteady, she smiled. "I find I like Pemberley more and more as I discover everything."

"We have a lifetime together to explore everything," he promised as he led her out of the conservatory and up the stairs, to their rooms. He opened a shared sitting room, with a pair of doors on the far wall. "This is our shared private sitting room," he explained, as she looked around the pale cream and blue room with its comfortable furnishings. In one corner was a writing desk by a window, inlaid with mother of pearl, and she could not help looking at it with pleasure.

Before she could head over for a closer look though, Darcy opened the door on the right and pulled her into her new chambers. Like the mistress' chambers in London, these were also decorated in a similar style to remind Elizabeth of their meadow. "Oh, William, you are the most kind and thoughtful husband," she exclaimed, turning and pulling his head down for a kiss to express her thanks at his thoughtfulness. She headed over to the large windows, running her hands along the soft furnishings as she went. From the window was a beautiful vista of the lake and some of the rolling, rugged countryside. Even from a distance, she could see the familiar shape of her black stallion as he took a leisurely drink from the pond's edge.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed with happiness with her new home and husband, and she could not find the words to express the delightful sensations running through her. Instead, she wrapped herself around her husband and kissed him soundly, her lips moving demandingly against his. Darcy, ever attentive to her needs, soon wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer as he pressed his hardening body against hers.

It was a long time before they made their way downstairs once more.

Darcy and Elizabeth were constantly together for the first week. The day after they arrived, after waking up early for some delightful morning activities, they, somewhat reluctantly, rolled out of bed to get started on finding a new meadow to make their own. Merlin tagged along on their walk as Darcy took her first to the closest meadow to the house. Though it was quite pretty, and Darcy assured her that in spring it was filled with wildflowers, neither really thought it was the perfect meadow. Nevertheless, that morning they sat upon a blanket, wrapped up in each other's arms, and talked as they always had, discussing anything that came to mind.

Over the next few days, they tried other meadows, but again, they were just not the right ones. They did, however, have a delightful time that day exploring the woods and hills of Pemberley from horseback. Since Darcy had given her his horse, he chose another one for himself from the stables. His new main riding horse was a beautiful bay mare, a younger half-sister of Merlin's from the same dam. Her name was Athena. Though she possessed the same intelligence as Merlin, she had not his curiosity, and had a sweet and gentle nature. Darcy and Elizabeth took great delight in racing each other through Pemberley atop Merlin and Athena.

Elizabeth was also in raptures when Darcy presented her with a gig and a beautiful Dales pony called Ebony. "For your tenant visits," he explained as she looked it over happily and greeted the friendly pony. She greatly enjoyed their visits to the tenants, and Merlin would always accompany her beside the gig. Darcy knew everyone by name, and it was clear that he was a well respected landlord. When he introduced Elizabeth, everyone could see that he was bursting with pride and satisfaction as he showed her off. It was not long before everyone adored the new mistress of Pemberley, for she was genuinely kind and helpful, without overstepping her bounds.

On the fifth morning after their arrival at Pemberley, Darcy took Elizabeth to one of his favourite meadows. It was a little further from the house than the others had been, but the view had always made it worthwhile. It was also quite a way off the trails, and there were not many who knew of it. The clearing was on a flattened area, halfway up a softly sloped wooded hill, with a small spring bubbling in the corner of it and running down the hill through the trees. There was also a beautiful view of much of the Pemberley countryside through a gap in the trees.

When they arrived, Darcy could immediately tell that this was the one, simply from the joyful look on his darling Lizbeth's face. "Oh, it is perfect!" she exclaimed as she spun around in circles, taking everything in. And it was. It was far prettier than Darcy had remembered, with the prefect size and ambience for them. They had found their new meadow.

They settled together on a blanket, and simply basked in each other's presence, as they admired the view, for it was breathtaking. Darcy and Elizabeth's life at Pemberley was finally begun, and promised to be full of love and happiness. In a back corner of the meadow, a satisfied Merlin gently cropped at the grass, pleased with his new mistress, and the meadow she had chosen.

* * *

><p>Only the epilogue left now!<p> 


	17. Epilogue

Well this is it, the last little bit of this story. Thanks go to Debra Anne for Beta-ing M,M &M for me!

I hope you all enjoyed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Darcy and Elizabeth spent an idyllic few weeks together at Pemberley, before their guests arrived for Christmas. Elizabeth had loved every moment of it, and had quickly and easily integrated herself into the running of the household. She had earned the respect and loyalty of everyone, thanks to her friendly attitude and fair assessment of every situation. They also soon found that, somehow she always knew when people tried to lie to her, and those who did were automatically demoted or dismissed, depending on the severity of the lie. That only happened a few times before everyone wised up and began to show their mistress true respect.

Having their combined families visit for Christmas was wonderful, and Pemberley was filled to the brim with laughter and joy. Darcy and Elizabeth bore Mrs Bennet's raptures and remarks on the value of the estate and furnishings with fortitude, and chose to focus more on the happiness they enjoyed by having everyone together. Elizabeth, in particular, was so happy to see all of her sisters, which now included Georgiana. They also adopted Caroline as an honorary sister, and all of them knew that, judging by the looks that passed between Jane and Bingley, it would not be very long before she was an official sister.

Anne was looking much better after her visit to Bath, and she gave a glowing report of all the things she and her mother had seen. It seemed that Bath had some impressive theatres and amenities, and both Anne and her mother had loved the operas they had seen.

Bingley and Caroline were in mourning for their sister, and while, due to propriety, they really should have spent Christmas alone at Netherfield, they decided to forgo that convention, and spent the merry season at Pemberley with those that were now as close as family to them. Their black clothes did not temper their spirits, for they had come to accept the loss of their sister.

Much to everyone's delight, Mr Bennet announced Bingley and Jane's engagement on Christmas Eve. To the surprise of some, but not Elizabeth and Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Caroline Bingley also announced their engagement only a few days later. Both couples eventually married in a double ceremony once the Bingley siblings were out of mourning.

At Easter, Darcy and Elizabeth visited Rosings, finding Anne in even better health than she had been at Christmas. She had followed Elizabeth's example, and took to visiting the tenants when she drove out in her phaeton. She had also become good friends with Charlotte Collins, just as Elizabeth had predicted. Elizabeth had the satisfaction of seeing Charlotte well settled and content in her life as the wife of Mr Collins, and was genuinely pleased that her friend and cousin got along so well. The three of them spent many happy hours driving around Rosings, and Anne confessed to Elizabeth that, "I found that allowing my mother to smother me with care and protection only made me sick, and worried her more. So I set about showing her how healthy I really was, and in the process, I got even stronger. Now mother is far more relaxed, for she is not constantly worried over my health anymore," she explained. Elizabeth simply nodded in understanding, feeling sorry for all the worry Lady Catherine had gone through over the years.

Not long after their visit to Rosings, Darcy and Elizabeth received news that Wickham had been sentenced to life imprisonment, and had been sent to Australia. It was later discovered that the ship he was on had sunk at sea, with no survivors. Darcy had long let go of any guilt and sadness due to his childhood friend's life, and so they accepted the news with equanimity and a little relief.

Darcy and Elizabeth continued to strengthen their relationship, growing deeper in love every day. Of course, they fought on occasion, for they were both very stubborn and strong-willed, but their love for each other soon calmed any battles, and it only served to render their bond unbreakable. At Pemberley, Elizabeth got to see Darcy in his element, and it served to remind her more and more of why she loved him. One instance in particular was when she found that Darcy had a football (soccer) field for the tenants' children, with swings in some of the bordering trees, and goal posts at each end strung with nets. In the warmer months, all the tenants' children came to play there, and Darcy often joined in. Once Elizabeth had gotten the hang of the game, she, too, sometimes played with Darcy and the children, taking great delight in kicking the ball around the field and laughing with the children and her handsome husband. She also loved to watch her husband being so carefree. It warmed her heart, and other areas of her body, as he played without a jacket or cravat, all hot and sweaty. Elizabeth found him terribly tempting in such a state. As he played, she often imagined how wonderful it would be when their own children could have fun there with their father.

Elizabeth soon got her wish, for in the coming years, Darcy and Elizabeth had four sons and three daughters, all of whom loved to play with their father and the other children.

During her pregnancies, she spent much of her time in the conservatory, where Darcy had a daybed placed specifically for her to rest upon. She loved being with nature, and when she was banned from her long rambles in her last months of carrying their children, she would instead enjoy nature from inside the conservatory, where Darcy was often with her.

Merlin, too, could often be found keeping Elizabeth company in the conservatory, for the horse could not be kept out. The first day that Elizabeth was too large for their normal walk to the meadow, she and Darcy instead settled in the conservatory for their normal morning talks. They were looking out through the glass at the landscape, when a large black horse head suddenly appeared at the outside doors. With no hesitation, Merlin pulled down on the lever door handle and entered the conservatory, hooves ringing on the floor as he headed for them. Darcy and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed. Nothing Merlin did now surprised them. The rather pleased horse stopped beside them and nuzzled Elizabeth's hair softly. She rubbed his check. "Oh, Merlin, you are a most tenacious animal," she said in a voice that made it sound far more like a compliment than a chastisement. He flicked his tail as if in agreement, and from that day on, if Elizabeth was in the conservatory, Merlin was too.

Their first two children, William Bennet Darcy, and Annalise Giana Darcy, or Liam and Anna, were exactly like their respective parents. Liam had Darcy's protective and steady temperament, though growing up with his lively sister and mother allowed him to be more relaxed and open than his father had been. Anna was a little spitfire, and Liam was often dragged off on her adventures and rambles, for he was too protective of his little sister to allow her to go alone, and he would never tattle on her either, due to extreme loyalty. Therefore, the pair, only a year apart in ages, would often escape from their nannies and run off.

Darcy and Elizabeth found the pair both worrying and adorable. Darcy doted on his little Anna, who was so much like his darling wife, and Elizabeth adored Liam, with all his similarities to his wonderful father. When Liam and Anna disappeared, while neither parent could keep from worrying a little, they were never too concerned, for they knew the children had inherited their own love of nature. Besides, the children were no match for Elizabeth and Merlin, who could always find them quickly and without fail.

The children were often found up trees when Elizabeth came upon them, and while she scolded them gently, she remembered her own childhood and could not be too harsh on them, for she did not want to subdue their natural curiosity of the world. Their favourite time to escape was when Elizabeth was out visiting the tenants, and her children were meant to be learning their lessons. Though she did often take her children on short visits, their education was important, and so, many times they would be left behind to study. Anna and Liam seemed to be of the opinion that if their mother was out with Merlin accompanying her, nobody would have any idea of where they had gone. Elizabeth would often arrive home to find the nanny and governess eying her with trepidation.

She would simply sigh, assure everyone that they would not be fired for losing her wayward children, and have Merlin saddled. She and Merlin would then head off to catch her young progeny. Merlin was better than a scent hound at finding the pair, who would always greet them with resigned looks, disappointed that they had been found so soon and so easily.

The children also learnt very quickly that lying was not only bad, but entirely useless when their mother could always tell. As it happened, for Liam and Anna, it was learnt when they were seven and six, when Anna came crying to her parents, with Liam chasing her. Darcy and Elizabeth had been spending a lovely morning in the conservatory, for Elizabeth had been heavily pregnant with their fourth child at the time. "Mama, Liam hit me," Anna cried.

"I most certainly did not!" Liam protested. "She fell!"

"No I did not – you pushed me!"

Once he had ascertained that neither was truly hurt, Darcy watched on in amusement, certain that his Lizbeth would be able to find the truth. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You are aware, are you not, that one of you is lying, and that your father and I do not tolerate lying in our household?"

Both children looked down. "Yes Mama."

"Good. Now Liam, since your story appears to be the most truthful right now, why do you not tell us what really happened?" her voice was even and firm, and both children gulped as they realised that they had been caught.

"She tried to hit me, and she tripped and fell," his face showed his thoughts, that it had been a kind of poetic justice for Anna to hurt herself, when she had intended to hit him.

"I believe you, Liam, but what caused her to try and hit you in the first place?" Elizabeth could not be fooled.

The boy blushed. He hated being in trouble with his mother, for like his father, he absolutely adored Elizabeth. "I told her that she could not play with my soldiers," he admitted.

"And why should she not play with your soldiers?" His mother asked. Elizabeth was now rather amused as the truth unfolded.

"Because she is a girl," he protested. "She is meant to play with dolls."

Elizabeth could not help a small amused smile at her son's words. "Liam, there is nothing wrong with wanting to play with soldiers instead of dolls," she assured the boy before addressing her daughter. "Now, Anna, why did you want to play with his soldiers, and what made you tell us he hit you?"

Her daughter turned her sad face to her, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I just wanted to play with Liam, Mama, and since he did not want to play with my dolls, I thought we could play with his soldiers." The little boy's eyes widened and he looked down in shame at his sister's admission. "I got angry when he said I could not, and I tried to hit him, but I fell, and it hurt. I thought I could get him into trouble. I am sorry for lying, Mama," the little girl cried.

Elizabeth gathered both of them into her arms as best she could around her eight months' pregnant stomach. "There there. Everything will be all right," she assured them in her sweet motherly tone. "You both know better now, and I expect you not to lie to me in the future." They nodded, and she and Darcy soothed them until both were back to their normal selves. In the space of a few hours, Liam and Anna were best friends once again, and could often be found playing with Liam's soldiers. On occasion, Liam even deigned to play with Anna's dolls.

As they grew, and their siblings entered the world, they showed their brothers and sisters everything, protecting and nurturing them as best they could. As Darcy and Elizabeth had hoped, all of their children were very close to each other, and a more loving and close knit family was hard to find. Luckily for Darcy and Elizabeth, the rest of their children did not inherit their temperaments. Some inherited a mix of both parents, and others turned out to be as sweet and gentle as Jane and Georgiana - a great relief for both parents. All of the children inherited their love of horses, and grew into honest and loyal adults that their parents were proud of. Once they outgrew their ponies, each child was given one of Merlin's progeny as their first horse, for better mounts could not be found.

When, nearly two decades after Elizabeth and Darcy married, Merlin finally began to show signs of slowing down, Elizabeth and Darcy did not know what to do. The stubborn stallion refused to be left behind to rest more in his old age. But Merlin came up with his own solution. A young mare in heat, that had been locked away in a bolted pasture, with seven foot fences, in order to keep the stallions out, was found in foal a few months later. There was no question as to who had sired it, for Merlin was the only stallion at Pemberley with the ability to get into, and out of, such an enclosure, without anyone being any wiser.

When the foal was born, his parentage was only further confirmed, for he was an exact replica of his father. The pitch black foal not only shared his father's looks, but also his inquisitive temperament. Barely hours after his birth, the young foal was already nosing at everything curiously, exploring the people, his mother, the stall and anything else he could find. Elizabeth dubbed the little fellow 'Magic,' for Merlin had obviously been up to his magic tricks when he sired the little colt.

The similarities became even more apparent as the Magic grew. As soon as he gained control of his limbs, and was allowed outside, he began following his father everywhere like a shadow. It appeared that Merlin was passing all his tricks onto his last son, for the little colt became just as good at escaping as his father. As Magic grew larger, and was able to travel further, it became common for both of them to accompany Elizabeth everywhere. People could barely tell apart the two imposing black stallions once Magic was fully grown, for they were mirror images. The only difference was the greying around Merlin's muzzle that marked him as the elder.

So with Magic taking over Merlin's duties, Merlin started resting a little more, something Darcy and Elizabeth were both grateful for, as neither wanted to see their favourite horse go. Even in his oldest years though, Merlin still accompanied them every morning to the meadow, though that became his only ramble of the day.

On the morning he did not show up to come with them, they both became worried, and searched for him in the stable, but he was not there. Instead, they followed Magic up to their meadow, where they found the great horse in his favourite corner. He looked at peace, lying there reposed upon the grass. At the grand old age of thirty-two, Merlin had left them.

He was burned there in his corner of the meadow, his ashes spread out over the meadow. Elizabeth and Darcy never forgot their best friend and most loyal companion. When their time came to an end, Elizabeth following Darcy by only hours, their children buried them in the meadow, all knowing the significance of the place to their parents.

* * *

><p>That's it! Thank you all for reading my sweet fluffy low angst P&amp;P, and for all your lovely comments.<p> 


End file.
